


Ikkje sei det her er alt

by Amfelia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfelia/pseuds/Amfelia
Summary: Det sies at den første kjærlighet er større enn noen annen kjærlighet man vil oppleve. Den kommer på en tid man er ung og emosjonelt åpen, og derfor setter den igjen dype sport i hjertet og hukommelsen vår som gjør at det kan være vanskelig å glemme den.Hva skjer når to som elsket hverandre betingelsesløst og høyere enn noe annet møter hverandre igjen seks år senere? Vil følelsene fortsatt være der? Vil man være klar til å komme seg over hindrene som har oppstått i tiden man var fra hverandre, slik at en kan finne tilbake til det som en gang var?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Det er med hjertet i halsen jeg poster denne historien. Jeg har skrevet på den i noen måneder nå, og terskelen for å poste ble til slutt så skyhøy i hodet mitt at hadde det ikke vært for fantastiske Artemis2121 og Allieverwas, som har betalest, støttet meg og ikke minst rettet på både små og store feil, ville jeg nok aldri turt å poste. Det er ikke alle forunt å ha et så fantastisk støtteapparat i ryggen. 
> 
> Eventuelle feil og mangler i historien er på tross av og ikke på grunn av de to.
> 
> Takk også til resten av skandiforfattergjengen. Dere ruler, alle sammen! 
> 
> Tittel er fra "Mine siste berømte ord" av Janove.

_  
Isak sitter ved spisebordet i stua når kjæresten kommer hjem, men er for opptatt med å studere det som står på PC-skjermen til å helt registrere at det kommer noen. Han dras ut av boblen sin av en stemme rett ved siden av seg, og han skvetter til og prøver å samle tankene, tanker som var et helt annet sted, dypt inne i et mørke._

_“Hva er det du sitter og stirrer på?” Ordene fra kjæresten kunne vært tolket som anklagende, hadde det ikke vært for det vennlige blikket og smilerynkene rundt øynene. Han er vel vant til det, det er ikke første gang Isak har konsentrert seg så hardt om noe at følelsen av tid og sted forsvinner._

_“Har fått svar fra Samordna.” Han klarer ikke si mer, begge vet hva dette betyr, de har ventet på svaret helt siden søknaden ble sendt inn._

_“Og?”_

_“Jeg kom inn på medisin, men…” Han klarer ikke få seg til å si det, klarer ikke få ut de neste ordene. Frem til de blir sagt høyt finnes de ikke, de kan late som om det ikke er sant._

_“Du kom ikke inn i Oslo?” Kjæresten forstår hva han prøver å si, leser han som en åpen bok, pokerfjes har aldri vært Isaks sterkeste side._

_“Nei. Tromsø.”_

_“Shit. Faen. Hvor langt unna er du?”_

_“Å komme inn i Oslo? Altfor langt. Det kommer ikke til å skje.” Tårene truer. Han visste at dette kom til å skje, han har prøvd å mentalt forberede seg på det i mange uker enda, men det er ikke før han ser resultatet svart på hvitt at det går opp for han. Dette kommer til å forandre alt._

_“Når må du dra?” Stemmen til kjæresten skjelver, og det er bare det som skal til for at tårene begynner å renne og han tørker dem hastig bort med genserermet._

_“To uker etter deg, kanskje enda litt før om jeg bruker kortere tid på å finne hybel.”_

_“Det går bra. Det kommer til å gå bra. Vi kommer oss igjennom dette. Vi har tre uker igjen. La oss gjøre det beste ut av det, ok?”_

_Han klamrer seg til kjæresten, fullt klar over at sanden i timeglasset er i ferd med å renne ut. De hadde trodd at de hadde all verdens tid, men nå går det mot slutten. De er som Thelma og Louise som sitter i bilen og vet at fjellskrenten er rett foran dem. Bortsett fra at dette ikke er film og at de ikke skal kjøre utfor et stup sammen. De skal flytte til hvert sitt sted, altfor langt fra hverandre til at et forhold kan overleve. Føkk Tromsø. Føkk København. Føkk. Bare føkk.  
_


	2. Men mine ønsker blir aldri oppfyld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for flott mottakelse på den lille prologen min. Her kommer første ordentlige kapittel i historien. Artemis og Allieverwas har løftet språk og historie et par-tre-mange hakk opp her også.

I seks år har han bodd her, i byen med den mest spektakulære naturen han har sett. Noensinne. Her hvor det er lyst hele døgnet om sommeren og mørkt bestandig om vinteren. Det var ikke noe han valgte. Ikke egentlig. Men da poengene var talt opp hadde han ikke nok til å komme inn i Oslo. Sana hadde, ikke han. Etter å ha kjempet med nebb og klør med hverandre og mot hverandre de to siste årene på Nissen, var det en bitter pille å svelge. Hun trakk det lengste strået. 1 poeng skilte dem. Akkurat nok for henne. 

Ikke for han. Det var karakterene fra det første året på Nissen som ble utslagsgivende, de som droppet da han flyttet hjemmefra hals over hode og tilbrakte nettene i en kjellerbod i stedet for i en skikkelig seng. 

Når alt kom til alt, var det ikke så ille likevel. De fleste han kjente i Oslo flyttet uansett bort. Jonas til Bergen, for det var der Eva ville bo. Magnus til Kristiansand, for det var der han kom inn. Mahdi reiste dit nesa pekte, og det er lenge siden Isak gav opp å ha oversikt over nøyaktig hvor det var. 

Ny by og nye studier gav en fantastisk mulighet til å definere seg selv på nytt. I Tromsø har han ikke vært Isak, kompisen til... Eller Isak, biologinerden. Eller Isak, sønnen til... Eller Isak, kjæresten til... I Tromsø er Isak kun Isak, og har selv kunne velge hva som skal vektlegges og vises frem. Han kan være Isak den sarkastiske, eller Isak den smarte eller Isak, han fra Oslo, vet du. 

Da får det heller være at han det første halve året også var Isak, han med kjærlighetssorgen. 

Før han flyttet var det enige om at å slå opp var det beste, de kom sammen frem til at det var mest fornuftig. Han skulle til Tromsø i seks år, og hans aller kjæreste skulle til København i minst tre, kanskje flere. Det gav ikke mening å prøve å holde på et avstandsforhold over mange år. 

De hadde diskutert det, å Gud som de hadde diskutert det, men hver eneste gang endte de på at Isak ikke ville studere i utlandet. Han ville være i Norge hvor han kunne lære det norske helsevesenet å kjenne, knytte kontakter, ha gode muligheter til å få den turnustjenesten han ønsket. 

Og kjæresten ville ikke til Tromsø, fordi studiet han var interessert i var i Danmark, og han var like lite villig til å gå på akkord med sine ønsker som Isak var. To sta, steile sjeler som krasjet i stormen. 

For en storm det hadde vært. De kranglet, diskuterte, elsket, kranglet igjen, elsket igjen. De hadde grått og kysset bort tårer, holdt hverandre og blitt enige. Hvis de virkelig elsket hverandre, hvis de virkelig unnet den andre det aller beste, var det på tide å la den andre gå. 

De sa opp leiligheten, kjøpte flytteesker, fordelte tingene sine som best de kunne. Det var ikke lett å vite hvem som eide hva. I løpet av et godt år som samboere var to guttegarderober blitt sauset sammen til et felles klesskap med unntak av buksene, der kunne de ikke byttelåne. Det som var langt nok for Isak var høyvann på kjæresten og omvendt. Men de hadde kommet igjennom det på et vis. Kjæresten hadde flyttet først, to uker før Isak. Den første natten alene fikk han ikke sove. Å komme ut på badet og se tomme hyller, bare ett håndkle på knaggen, bare en tannbørste i hyllen, det var et syn han ikke kommer til å glemme. 

Selv om det var aldri så fornuftig, aldri så samstemt, aldri så riktig gjorde det noe så inn i hampen vondt likevel. På veien fra Gardermoen til Tromsø føltes det som om han hadde kuttet av halve seg. Innerst inne bar han på et svakt håp om at han ville finne igjen resten når han begynte å pakke ut flyttelasset, men da siste eske var pakket ut, bøker satt på plass i hyllene, klær lagt på plass i skapet og sengen redd opp med det stripete sengetøyet - gjorde det like vondt. Etter to uker byttet han det stripete sengetøyet med et helfarget blått et, det var eneste måten å klare å sovne uten å gråte seg i søvn. 

For å komme over bruddet, komme seg videre, kastet han seg med hud og hår inn i alt som var studentrelatert i den nye byen, han hadde bestemt seg for at han skulle gjøre et helhjertet forsøk på å engasjere seg, inkludere seg. Og med fadderuka kom nye bekjentskaper, noen flyktige og noen å ta vare på. Han meldte seg inn i linjeforeningen, fant kollokviegrupper, hang med de andre i kollektivet, gikk på fester og oppdaget alt Tromsø har å by på

Tiden leger alle sår, er det ikke det de sier? Noen sår tar kanskje lenger tid å lege enn andre, etterlater arr som gir fantomsmerter som blusser opp når det passer som dårligst. I begynnelsen skulle det ingenting til for å rippe i såret. Lukten av en dusjsåpe, feil merke på tannkremtuben (han hadde handlet på vane, hadde glemt å tenke), en jeansjakke på en fyr i gågata, en film eller en bok. Alt gjorde vondt. Men han lærte å blokke vekk, glemme, gjemme, puste med magen og vente på at smerten skulle gå over. 

Og den gjorde det. Såpass at han våren året etter var klar for nye eventyr. Noen korte, noen litt lengre, noen bra, noen ikke like bra. Fredrik var eventyr nummer seks, og de møtte hverandre like før Isak skulle begynne på det femte året sitt og Fredrik på sitt siste på master i økonomi. Fredrik var annerledes enn de eventyrene andre på den måten at han ville bli kjent med Isak før de gikk til sengs. De datet, gikk på kino, stakk på kafe og satt til og med på biblioteket og studerte sammen, side ved side med hver sin laptop. I pausene drakk de kaffe og pratet, snakket om familie, venner, interesser. Det var fint å gjøre det på denne måten, bli trygge på hverandre, finne ut om dette var mer enn bare kjemi. 

Fredrik er den kjæresten han har hatt som er mest lik han. De har like interesser, lik smak i musikk og film, de er glade i å trene begge to og har et like lidenskapelig forhold til Manchester United. Det er sjelden det er fyrverkeri, stjerner og planeter, kaniner eller sommerfugler mellom dem, men det er fint. Det er godt. 

Det er seks år siden han kom til byen. Seks år har gått forbausende fort, samtidig som det føles som et helt liv. med oppturer og nedturer, faglig lærdom og personlig lærdom. Han er ikke den samme nå som da. Han er en tryggere Isak, litt mer muskuløs, med litt mer hår på brystet og litt mindre på hodet, lettere å stelle når man har en travel hverdag som student og tar vakter på sykehuset i tillegg. 

Bare et siste hinder igjen før han kan kalle seg helt ferdig utlært, et år på sykehus og et halvt år i distriktet. Turnus het det før, nå er det “lege i spesialisering”, same shit, new wrapping.

Han har søkt jobb på sykehuset her i Tromsø, er ganske sikker på å få den, med tanke på all den tiden og innsatsen han har lagt ned i å knytte kontakter og ta de mest ukurante ekstravaktene som finnes. Men han burde visst bedre enn å være skråsikker, han burde lært for lenge siden at verden ikke er særlig snill med Isak Valtersen. 

Eposten kom mens han var på jobb. Takk og lov at han ventet med å sjekke til han var ute av sykehuset. Hadde han vært der, vet han ikke hvordan han skulle kommet seg ut uten å rive ned et skap, en dør, en stativ, hva som helst for å reagere 

Han rekker kun lese de første linjene, trenger ikke lese resten. “Vi beklager å måtte meddele”... Beklager, my ass, tenker han.

Et øyeblikk vurderer han å slenge seg ned på bakken, skrike ut, kanskje sparke til et dekk på en stakkars, uskyldig bil parkert langs fortauet. 

Det her må faen meg være verdens største og slemmeste deja vu. For han har en back-up plan, selvsagt har han det. Det er bare et par problemer med den planen. Det første er at han ikke har sagt noe til Fredrik. 

I stedet for å dra hjem til hybelen, sleper han føttene etter seg mot leiligheten til Fredrik. Leiligheten som etter planen skulle bli deres sammen fra august. Han sparker bort et par steiner på fortauet mens han venter på at Fredrik skal slippe han inn. 

“Hei, babe, kommer du nå? Hvorfor ringer du på?”

“Måtte se deg, og nøklene ligger på hybelen.” Han sparker av seg skoene. Den ene smeller i veggen og han angrer med det samme. Fredrik hater det, er redd det skal sette merke i veggen. De kikker bort der skoen traff begge to og Isak puster lettet ut når han ser at han slapp unna denne gangen også. 

Han tar hånda til Fredrik og nesten drar han med seg inn i stua, ned på sofaen, der de blir sittende litt halvkeitete, ikke nærme nok til å ha nytte av nærheten, men for nærme til at det er behagelig. 

Fredrik må kjenne på det samme, for han lar ikke Isak en gang trekke pusten. “Isak, hva er det, jeg blir bekymret nå. Har det skjedd noe på jobb?” 

Det er ikke unormalt at Isak dukker opp uanmeldt etter et skift på sykehuset, å krype tett inntil kjæresten når det har vært en tøff vakt er noe av det beste han vet. Fredrik har forstått at dette ikke er en av de gangene, Isak kan se det på han. Etter nesten to år kjenner de hverandre godt nok til å vite det. 

“Jeg fikk svar fra sykehuset i dag. På jobbsøknaden.” Han lukker øynene og svelger tungt , et forsøk på å døyve skuffelsen og smerten. Så lenge han ikke har fortalt det til noen kan han nesten overbevise seg selv om at det ikke er sant. Men det er sant. Han kan ikke late som. 

“Og?”

Han klarer knapt å se på Fredrik. Det er tryggere å holde blikket festet på hendene som ligger knytt i fanget. Hvis han ikke kan se skuffelsen, eksisterer den ikke. “Jeg fikk den ikke.” Ordene ramler ut av munnen som klosser fra en lekekasse, i full fart og hulter til bulter. 

“Hæh? Hva mener du fikk den ikke. Du var jo så sikker. Vet du hvorfor?”

“Nei, det var ingen begrunnelse.” Han våger seg på å kikke opp likevel. Fredrik er skuffet. Han er skikkelig, massivt skuffet. 

“Har du spurt?” 

“Nei, leste svaret på vei hjem fra jobb. Kan sikkert be om begrunnelse, men jeg tror ikke det hjelper. Avslag er avslag, liksom.”

“Men, hva gjør du nå da?”

Her kommer det andre problemet, back-up-løsningen. Den Fredrik ikke aner noe om. Den han hadde håpet aldri skulle bli en realitet fordi den er i Oslo. 

“Ehhh, ja. Husker du da jeg var i Oslo for et par måneder siden?”

“Ja, da moren din ble dårlig og faren din insisterte på at du skulle komme?”

“Eh, ja. Da. Jeg var ikke på besøk hos mamma. Eller, jeg var ikke bare på besøk hos mamma.”

“Hæh?”

Han merker at dette kommer helt skeivt ut, noe som ikke gjør underverker for retningen på samtalen.

“Jeg sendte inn søknader i Oslo også, både på Ullevål og Ahus, og Ahus ville ha meg til intervju. Det var derfor jeg dro hjem.”

Fredrik ligner mest på et levende spørsmålstegn. Angeren på at han ikke fortalte dette med en gang brenner i ham. Han hadde valgt letteste utvei, så sikker på at dette aldri kom til å måtte bli en realitet, og da var det ikke noen vits i at Fredrik tok sorgene på forskudd. Nå kan han nesten fysisk kjenne hvordan beslutningen biter han bak, og han ville gjort mye for å kunne gå tilbake i tid og gjort det om igjen. Ikke om igjen som i å ikke søke på jobben, men om igjen som i å ikke skjule at han søkte. 

“Prøver du å fortelle at du har takket ja til jobb i Oslo? Uten å fortelle det til meg?” Fredriks stemme runger i forbannelse og han reiser seg fra sofaen. Blir stående som et tårn over Isak, noe som får han til å føle seg enda mindre enn han er. 

“Jeg har ikke takket ja, ennå…” Et magert forsøk på å redde seg i land, halmstrået er knappe centimeteren langt. 

“Men du kommer til å gjøre det, ikke sant?” Hvis blikk kunne drepe ville Isak trengt lege. “Jeg kan se det på deg, du har allerede bestemt deg. Faen Isak. Uten å tenke på meg, uten å tenke på oss. Hva faen tenkte du på?” Ordene treffer som prosjektiler, og det verste er at han vet han fortjener det. Han vet ikke hva han tenkte, alle andre søkte mer enn en plass og han fulgte strømmen? 

“Det er bare 18 måneder. Jeg kommer jo tilbake etterpå. Jeg har ikke lyst til å dra, men det er ikke som om jeg har noe valg. Jeg må jobbe, liksom.” 

Det er sånn systemet er. De har visst det hele tiden, at Isak sikkert må bort det halve året i distriktet, men vært skråsikre på at han kom til å få jobb på sykehuset her at de har ikke engang diskutert andre muligheter. 

“Bare 18 måneder?” Fredrik legger trykk på ordet bare, og Isak trekker seg sammen, prøver å beskytte seg mot ordet som en skilpadde trekker seg inn i skallet sitt. “Atten måneder er kjempelenge, Isak.”

Han er tilbake til en annen leilighet, en annen by, en annen kjæreste, men samme forbanna diskusjonen. Denne gangen skal han ikke la ting sildre ut som sand gjennom fingrene, denne gangen skal han kjempe, han kjenner til kostnaden ved å ikke gjøre det, erfart det den harde måten. 

Han reiser seg opp, går forsiktig mot kjæresten, tar etter hånden hans, må kjenne nærhet. Den andre hånden legger han forsiktig på siden av ansiktet til Fredrik, stryker tommelen rolig opp og ned på kinnet. Han venter til han har hele oppmerksomheten, Fredriks øyne fokusert på han. 

“Fredrik, se på meg. Vi klarer dette! Vi to, vi skal klare dette, ikke sant?” Han kan kjenne pulsen til Fredrik banke inn i fingertuppene som ligger langs halsen. Den er rask men resten av kroppen begynner å slappe av, pusten ikke like stresset lenger. “Vi kan sette opp en plan for besøk Det tar mindre enn to timer med fly, og hvis vi er ute i god tid er ikke billettene så veldig dyre.”

“Ok.” Det er knapt hørbart, men det er der. 

“Ok! Vi klarer det, jeg vil ikke miste deg, du er for viktig for det, du vet det!” Han trekker kjæresten til seg, holder han fast, holder seg selv fast. Han slipper ikke taket før pust og hjerterytme er synkronisert. 

De snakker ikke noe mer om det resten av kvelden, men temaet ligger som en klam klut over alt de gjør, alt de snakker om. 

Fredrik sovner nesten umiddelbart etter at de har lagt seg, og Isak blir liggende og høre på den svake snorkelyden fra kjæresten, får ikke sove. Han forbanner skjebnen som førte han sammen med Fredrik, han forbanner hele det fordømte turnussystemet som har plassert han tilbake på Østlandet når han ikke vil være der. Han forbanner seg selv, som innerst inne tviler på at de vil overleve tiden fra hverandre. 

Til tross for tvilen Isak bærer på, som gnager hull på følelsene, og tilliten, har de blitt enige om å prøve. Bytte på å ta turen, se hverandre minst to ganger i måneden. Atten måneder, de kan klare det, det blir et mantra han sier til seg selv hver gang tvilen melder seg, hver gang de vonde tankene overmanner han. Atten måneder. Jeg klarer atten måneder. Vi klarer atten måneder. Det de har er sterkt nok til å tåle atten måneder. 

For seks år siden reiste han motvillig fra Oslo, nå er tiden snart inne for å reise like motvillig tilbake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fikk spørsmål på Jodel om dette var en "break up", og det er det men det er kanskje også en "make-up"? Hvem som "breaker up" og hvem som "maker up" overlater jeg enn så lenge til fantasien deres. 
> 
> Og jeg vet det ikke er alles favoritt å lese Isak og Even med andre, så om det er en trigger for dere så er det bare å beklage. Artemis har sørget for å holde alle hentydninger til smut med andre på et minimumsnivå. Hvis det er en trøst.


	3. Eg vil blåsa med deg over alt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Til stakkaren på Jodel som er uten strøm og internett i kveld, denne er til deg.
> 
> Og som vanlig, en stor takk til dream team: Artemis og Allieverwas. Er det feil igjen er det kun min egen skyld.

Isak står på trikkens linje 18 på vei hjem fra dag fire av fire måneder på medisinsk. Til tross for det er beskrevet som en rolig start, er han komplett utslitt, klarer knapt å holde øynene åpne lenge nok til å få med seg stoppestedene. Trikken er nesten full og han gadd ikke engang prøve å finne sitteplass. I stedet står han og henger ved døren og holder seg fast så godt han klarer. Dessuten, hadde han fått en plass å sitte, ville han garantert sovnet og havnet på Riksen. Det siste han trenger i dag er nok et sykehus. 

Ahus er så stort at han nesten har gått seg bort minst ti ganger og faktisk gått seg bort tre. Ene gangen skulle han på gastro og klarte å rote seg bort på fødeavdelingen, et sted han virkelig ikke skulle være den dagen. Feil bygg, feil etasje. Fy flate, han hadde vært flau. 

Selv om Isak har vært her i tre uker, har han ikke funnet en plass å bo. Han bruker usikkerheten på hvor lenge han kommer til å bli værende sørpå som en unnskylding. Enn så lenge låner han gjesterommet til fetteren, og føler han bor på legd. 

Han vet han burde funnet seg en egen leilighet. Han har råd til det, men han har fortrengt hele flyttingen så lenge det har latt seg gjøre. I informasjonspakken han fikk fra Ahus da han fikk jobbtilbudet, var det tilbud om å søke bolig der, noe som ville vært mye enklere, men det er noe med å bo i byen som gjør det litt enklere å skulle flytte sørpå, så han hadde latt være. 

Han ville jo helst bli værende nordpå, bli hos Fredrik, bli på sykehuset han allerede kjenner. Medstudentene var kjempemisunnelige da han slapp nyheten om jobb på Ahus. Ifølge ryktene er det et av de vanskeligste stedene å få jobb. Selv er han usikker på hvordan han klarte det. Han hadde ikke gjort seg innmari flid med søknad eller intervju, men til gjengjeld var han ikke nervøs heller. Kanskje det var utslagsgivende?

En stemme rykker ham ut av tankene,. En stemme som sier navnet hans og kommer nærmere. Han kikker opp fra telefonen og drar oppmerksomheten bort fra instagramfeeden. Alle andre ser langt lykkeligere ut der inne enn han føler seg.

“Isak? Så godt å se deg! Visste ikke at du var i byen!” Hun har klart å bane seg vei mellom travle og småsure reisende. Noora, en voksnere Noora, med langt, lyst hår og andre, voksne klær, men fortsatt samme Noora, med gnistrende blikk og stort smil. 

“Noora!” Han lener seg frem for å gi henne en kort klem, men stopper halvveis. Er de der fortsatt at de klemmer? Han har nesten ikke sett Noora etter at han flyttet, og han orker ikke lure på hvem sin feil det er. Heldigvis redder Noora han fra flere spekulasjoner og de står plutselig og klemmer, på trikken i rushen. 

“Godt å se deg også,” svarer han når klemmen er over og kleinheten er på vei tilbake. 

“Hva gjør du her? Jeg trodde du bodde i Tromsø fortsatt?”

Han kommer på at han ikke har annonsert returen sin til andre enn Jonas. Hadde på en måte tenkt at Eva skulle ta det ansvaret og la nyheten sakte, men sikkert spre seg i vennegjengen. “Jeg gjør egentlig det, men har turnus på Ahus dette året.”

“Så gøy! Eller, det er gøy, er det ikke?”

“Det er gøy,” bekrefter han. 

De blir avbrutt av den vennlige stemmen over høyttalerne. “Neste stopp er Frydenlund.”

“Søren, det er min stopp, jeg må gå.” Noora ser nesten skuffet ut. “Men du, vi skal ha ei litta fest hos Chris lørdag neste uke, kan ikke du komme? Flere i gjengen skal, det hadde vært kult å se deg der.”

“Neste lørdag?” Han drar på det, vet ikke helt hvor lyst han har på en fest. 

“Please kom! Jeg melder deg detaljene, ok?” Med det blir han stående mens Noora forsvinner ut i mylderet. Han er forvirret, når ble hun en sånn virvelvind, egentlig? 

Når han går av trikken, plinger det i telefonen. Noora har sendt adresse og tidspunkt på messenger, etterfulgt av nok en oppfordring til å komme. Han sender tilbake at han skal tenke på det, mens han innerst inne vet at han kommer til å møte opp. 

Han plukker med seg sushi på vei hjem, orker ikke tanken på å lage seg mat. Fetteren er ikke hjemme når han kommer, og han nyter stillheten i stua mens han spiser og henter seg inn, slappe av i kropp og sjel. Det er ikke lett for hodet kjennes ut som om det holder på å eksplodere av nye ansikter, nye navn, nye rutiner, nye alt. 

Alt er så stort, så nytt, så forvirrende. Det blir ikke bedre av at han vet han burde være fornøyd, Han sliter skikkelig med å finne gleden akkurat nå. 

Oslo kjennes ikke som hjemmet hans mer, ikke som før. Gatene er de samme, trikken har ikke endret seg, men følelsen av at dette er hans by, er borte. Det samme er vennene. Jonas er fortsatt i Bergen, Mahdi er gud vet hvor, Magnus har dratt på et års utveksling til Spania av alle steder. Og ingen i kompisgjengen fra Tromsø skal så langt sørover, det nærmeste blir Thomas på Røros. Kontrasten til Tromsø blir enorm. Tromsø er liten, og vennekretsen var stor. Oslo er stor, og vennekretsen er langt borte.

Han er rett og slett alene. 

I tillegg byr Oslo på gamle minner, minner som han har prøvd å komme over i seks år. Minner som er lette å legge bort når det ikke er noe der som konstant drar det opp. 

Kontakten med eks-kjæresten har vært minimal etter at det ble slutt. Det har begrenset seg til en og annen FB-melding til jul og bursdager og sånt. For å være ærlig er det mest hans egen feil. Etter at han flyttet til Tromsø trakk han seg unna, han måtte det for å beskytte seg. Han er mutet i nyhetsfeeden på FB, men de er fortsatt venner. Det var den minst dramatiske og mest effektive måten å gjøre det på. For bruddet var jo ikke dramatisk, de hadde diskutert og snakket og kommet frem til det sammen. 

Når folk spør, eller rettere sagt spurte - for det er lenge siden han har fått spørsmål om det nå, er svaret bestandig at de var enige om at det var den beste løsningen. Ingen holder uansett sammen med ungdomskjæresten sin for alltid. 

Isak har ikke peiling på hvor han er i verden. Siste han hørte, som var da Fredrik og han hadde et par ukers pause for et drøyt år siden, var han fortsatt i Danmark. FB sa ikke noe om sivilstatus, men hvem oppdaterer egentlig den nå lenger? Han hadde vært sammen med Fredrik i over et år før de ble offisielle på FB, og det var bare fordi Fredrik insisterte og var sjalu fordi Isak var for mye sammen med en fra kollokviegruppa. 

Han burde vite bedre enn å pirke i det gamle såret, han vet bedre enn å pirke. Han har lang øvelse i å ikke pirke i den flengen. 

Så hvorfor, hvorfor han sitter og sjekker akkurat hans facebookside? Ungdomskjæresten, den store, altoppslukende, aller første forelskelsen. Som hadde slukt han med hud og hår, gjort han hudløs og naken, trygg og sterk, fikk han til å komme ut til venner og familie, fikk han til å være seg selv, være fri og ekte og leve nå. 

Kanskje det er fordi han kjeder seg? Kanskje det er fordi han er tilbake der de to var ett? 

Eller er det artikkelen han leste på bussen til jobb i dag? Den om å finne tilbake til den første, store kjærligheten? Journalisten hadde intervjuet flere par som hadde funnet tilbake til sin aller første kjærlighet mange år etter. Artikkelen inneholdt også intervju med en psykolog som sa at det var naturlig å søke tilbake til noe som ligner på det mennesket man var så opptatt av og forelsket i, og at hvis man blir sammen med noen mens man fortsatt er ung og emosjonelt åpen, setter det seg et avtrykk i hjertet og hukommelsen som ikke er lett å komme over. 

Som lege er han ikke enig i det med hjertet, det er en muskel, men han ser poenget. At det har formet seg en uoppnåelig målestokk, en målestokk alle forhold man inngår etter det blir målt opp mot, veid og funnet for lett. 

Kanskje er han på jakt etter å bekrefte at det han husker er feil? Innse at det han i mørke stunder lengter tilbake til ikke finnes, det er en utopi, kun et uoppnåelig avtrykk i hukommelsen hans. 

Facebook sier dessverre like lite som for et år siden. Fortsatt ingen informasjon om hvor han er, hva han gjør, eller hvem han gjør det sammen med. Skuffelsen sitter som en glødende klo i magen, og gjør han enda mer skuffet over seg selv. Han burde ikke sitte her og stalke eksen, når kjæresten er alene igjen i Tromsø. 

Svart av dårlig samvittighet tar leser han over meldingene han og Fredrik har sendt hverandre den siste uken. Det er mye praktisk informasjon.

“Varmt i Oslo i dag. Er ikke vant til slike temperaturer lenger. Savner den nordnorske sommeren.”

“Her er det femten grader. Helt perfekt.”

Han blar litt lenger opp i historikken.

“Fremme på Gardermoen. Turen gikk fint. Venter på bagasje.”

“Ok. Kom akkurat hjem fra jobb.”

 

Han skal langt tilbake før det første hjertet dukker opp. Eller sist gang de skrev “glad i deg” til hverandre. Har de virkelig latt det gå så langt? Tre uker siden siste hjerte? Fire uker siden siste “glad i deg”? 

Han sender “savner deg” etterfulgt av et hjerte, men får ikke svar. Det er litt rart, men kanskje Fredrik er på jobb fortsatt?

Han slenger fra seg mobilen, og blir i stedet liggende på sofaen og stirre i taket. Når han først har åpnet døren inn til disse minnene, er det som om den ikke vil la seg lukke helt igjen, men har slått seg og står med en sprik nederst, hvor minne etter minne, tanke etter tanke, sniker seg frem, tar over hjernen hans. Det tar tid før han klarer å smelle døren hardt nok igjen til at glipen lukkes.


	4. Eg håper himmelen er oppskrytt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang har dreamteam (a.k.a. Artemis og Allieverwas) herjet med innhold og tekst, uten dem hadde ikke dette vært så bra som det er. Tusen takk!!!

Den første tiden forsvinner i et kaos av jobb og savn. Han savner Tromsø, savner Fredrik, savner vennene sine. Han savner til og med hybelen sin. Hvis alt hadde gått som det skulle hadde han bodd sammen med Fredrik nå, i leiligheten nesten helt i sentrum. Det hjelper ikke at han har hatt lite tid til Fredrik, de har ikke hatt tid til å prate like ofte som de lovet hverandre, og meldingene er også sporadiske og upersonlige. 

Heldigvis er Isak så utslitt etter jobb at han sovner lett på kvelden og sover mye. Det hjelper jo ikke på utmattelsen at han bruker over en time hver vei til og fra Ahus, og etter tre uker på gjesterommet til fetteren har han fått nok. Fagerborg er et fint område å bo i, men han kjenner at han fortsatt er på besøk. Han må finne seg noe nærmere.

Leilighetsjakten må vente til etter helgen, for etter tre uker uten Fredrik, skal han endelig til Tromsø. Fredrik insisterte på at det var bare rett og rimelig at Isak tok den første turen. 

De får bare en kort helg sammen, fra fredag kveld til søndags kveld, han skal tidlig på jobb på mandag. 

Alt da han hastet ut av avdelingen og småløp ned til garderoben burde han ha forstått at helgen ikke kom til å gå som planlagt. Han har allerede mista den bussen han hadde tenkt å ta, og står i fare for å ikke rekke den neste. Han skifter til vanlige klær så fort han bare klarer, hopper rundt på et ben som en tulling fordi foten setter seg fast i en buksebenet, klarer akkurat å hente seg inn før han ramler rett på snørra. Baggen blir revet ut av skapet og døra slengt igjen med et brak før han spurter opp trappa, ut bygget og mot bussen. 

Når han runder hjørnet mot busstoppet kommer bussen kjørende og selv med en en imponerende innspurt er det såvidt han rekker den. En massiv spurt gjennom flyplass, snille medpassasjerer som lar han snike i sikkerhetskontrollen og ny spurt gjennom hele føkkings Gardermoen senere er han siste passasjer som boarder før gaten stenger. Han har ikke sovet på over ett døgn og ikke spist siden frokost, men i det minste rakk han flyet. 

Fredrik skulle hente han på flyplassen, men når han skrur på mobilen etter landing, blir han møtt med beskjeden om at han måtte jobbe sent og om ikke Isak kan komme seg inn til byen på egenhånd? Sulten og skuffet hiver han seg i en taxi. Orker ikke stresse med flybuss og så gå helt til leiligheten i tillegg.

Leiligheten er som forventet tom når han låser seg inn, og siden han fortsatt ikke har fått spist, han går ut på kjøkkenet for å lage middag til Fredrik kommer hjem. Han finner et kjøleskapet som er så tomt at det er rett før det kommer et ekko ut av det. Alt som er der er tre halvlitere, en uåpnet boks makrell i tomat og en nesten helt tom kartong med melk. 

Han slenger kjøleskapsdøren igjen med et sukk og i det samme går nøkkelen i låsen. I gangen blir han møtt av en sliten kjæreste, som til tross for det som må ha vært en lang dag på jobb ser så fin ut i dressen sin at Isak nesten mister pusten og sommerfuglene danser polka i magen. 

“Hei, baby,” sier han og gir Fredrik et kyss, som bare sånn halvveis blir returnert. “Bra timing, jeg kom nettopp inn døra. Har du tenkt på middag i dag, eller skal vi finne på noe sammen?” 

Han prøver veldig hardt å holde irritasjonen over tomt kjøleskap og forsinket kjæreste inne, men til tross for sitt aller beste forsøk på å sette opp tidenes pokerfjes går Fredrik rett i forsvarsmodus. 

“Jeg har jobbet overtid hele uka! Når skulle jeg hatt tid til å tenke på mat?” 

Isak vet bedre enn å gå i konfrontasjon med Fredrik når han blir sånn, og hører på stemmen at alt vil bli verre om han svarer tilbake. Han trekker pusten så stille som mulig, stapper irritasjonen under et lag av luft, alt for å slippe å begynne helgen med å krangle. 

“Det går bra, jeg stikker en kjapp tur på butikken og finner noe, ok?” 

Halvveis til butikken slår det han at dette egentlig ikke er rettferdig, hvorfor er det han som må fikse mat når de begge to er trøtte og slitne etter en lang uke? Har det alltid vært sånn? For akkurat nå føles det sånn, men han orker ikke ta den tanken videre akkurat nå. 

Ti minutter senere er han tilbake med ingrediensene til middag som kan lages på under ti minutter. Målet er ikke en kulinarisk sensasjon, men å kjappest mulig få mat i dem, få opp blodsukkernivået. Fredrik har skiftet fra dress til joggebukse og etter det Isak klarer å bedømme har han roet seg ned litt. Farenivået til Isak går fra rødt til oransje. Kanskje det er håp for helgen likevel? 

Våpenhvilen varer til etter middag, akkurat lenge nok til at spenningen i skuldrene slipper taket, og håpet om en fin helg begynner ta over plassen som stresset og irritasjonen har holdt helt siden han smalt igjen døren til garderobeskapet på jobb. Kombinasjonen av stigende tretthet og synkende adrenalinnivå i blodet begynner å gjøre seg gjeldende, og alt i han skriker etter å la oppvask være oppvask og ta med seg kjæresten i senga. 

“Bby?” Han lener seg over bordet etter hånda til Fredrik. “Jeg er skikkelig sliten, kan vi bare gå og legge oss?” 

Han peker bort på det begrensede kaoset på kjøkkenbenken. “Jeg kan rydde dette i morgen.” I det han sier det innser han at det var helt feil ting å si, han vet hvor mye Fredrik hater å stå opp til rotete kjøkken. 

“Du mener at jeg kan rydde det i morgen? Du vet godt at selv om du står opp først, kommer dette til å stå her til jeg står opp.” 

Han har et poeng, tenker Isak. Det er ikke første eller femte gang det skjer, og det er som regel Isak sin feil. Det er han som er mer opptatt av å komme seg i seng eller sløve på sofaen enn å rydde kjøkkenet, han glemmer litt for lett at det ikke er hans hjem, ikke hans regler. 

“Greit. Jeg fikser kjøkkenet, ok? Det var bare et forslag.” Han biter tenna sammen, bråker kanskje litt ekstra mens han skyller og setter tallerkener og glass sånn passe uforsiktig inn i oppvaskmaskinen, og han trenger ikke se på Fredrik for å vite at var akkurat det han ikke burde gjort.

Tenner blir pusset i taushet, side om side på badet, og de eneste ordene som blir vekslet er et stille “god natt” når han har lagt seg demonstrativt med ryggen til Fredrik sin side av sengen.

Det her er et godt stykke unna den fredagskvelden han hadde sett for seg. 

Som vanlig er Isak førstemann til å våkne neste morgen. Etter å ha gjort et helhjertet forsøk på å sove mer gir han opp og lister seg ut av senga, fast bestemt på at denne dagen skal bli bedre enn gårsdagen. 

Kjøleskapet er fortsatt like tomt, Isak var mest opptatt av å kjøpe inn til middag i går, og mens Fredrik sover tar Isak nok en gang turen på nærbutikken og handler inn til helgen, inkludert ferske rundstykker og bacon. Når han kommer tilbake, sover Fredrik fortsatt. 

Fredrik er den eneste personen Isak har møtt som er enda mer b-menneske enn han selv, og det har liksom bare blitt sånn at dersom de skal komme seg opp om morgenen og få seg mat før klokka har passert lunsjtid med god margin er det han som må ta ansvar for det. Det har bare ikke vært tydelig for han før nå, for før han flyttet bodde de hver for seg og tilbragte like mange netter hver for seg som de tilbragte sammen. 

Det var det som funket for dem. Isak har derfor hele tiden vært vant til å klare seg selv, lage sin egen mat, og det er ikke noen forskjell om han gjør det til bare seg eller til begge to. 

Når frokosten er klar går han inn til Fredrik og oppdager at han fortsatt sover. Isak blir stående og studere han i noen minutter. Myke, mørke krøller i et komplett sovekaos på hodet, et lite smil om leppene, en tydelig amorbue, smilehull på venstre side. Synet av kjæresten gir han fortsatt sommerfugler i magen, han er så fin. Han går bort og kysser han forsiktig på kinnet, akkurat nok til at Fredrik våkner. 

“Frokosten er klar på kjøkkenet,” sier han mens han stryker kjæresten forsiktig over kinnet med tommelen. Fredrik strekker seg så lang han er. Dyna blir dratt nedover til hele overkroppen er eksponert mot den litt kjølige luften på soverommet, og Isak må ta seg sammen for ikke å legge seg tilbake i sengen igjen, drite i hele frokosten. Det eneste som hindrer han er vissheten om at de bør få seg noe å spise før blodsukkernivået hos dem begge faller til under sperregrensen. Han holder samtalen lett og ledig gjennom frokosten, det lille de prater, verken han eller Fredrik er spesielt pratsomme før de har spist. 

“Har vi noen planer i dag?”, spør han forsiktig, venter til etter at maten er spist og første kaffekoppen drukket. 

“Vi er invitert til Mathias og Susanne i kveld, de skal ha innflytningsfest.”

Isak har ingen aning om hvem verken Mathias eller Susanne er, og leter gjennom hjernen etter en liten knagg å henge navnene på, men det er helt tomt, han kan ikke for sitt bare liv komme på at han har hørt om de før.

“Du husker Mathias? Kollegaen min? Vi var ute og spiste middag med dem før du flyttet.”

Det begynner å demre for Isak; det stemmer at de var ute og spiste middag, men det var etter at han nettopp hadde tatt en eviglang ekstravakt på sykehuset og var svimeslått av søvnløshet. Han husker knapt hvor de var, enda mindre hvem de var ute med. Alt han husker er at Fredrik var småsur fordi Isak helst ville slippe å være med. Ingenting av dette er verdt å ta opp nå, gårsdagen tatt i betraktning, til tross for at han føler det på samme måte nå. 

“Ja, jeg husker han. Når skal vi være der?”

“Han sa vi kunne komme i syv-tiden, jeg har kjøpt inn drikke til oss allerede, og har fikset innflytningsgave. Jeg tenkte vi kunne kose oss hjemme frem til vi må dra.”

Dette er som musikk i ørene til Isak, han trenger en stille og rolig dag sammen med kjæresten. 

“Kose, sa du?” sier han og ser på Fredrik, sender et ertende blikk over bordet. “Bli med i dusjen, a´?"

Fredrik er ikke sen med å ta hintet og drar Isak effektivt opp av stolen og inn i dusjen, og der blir de værende til varmtvannet er brukt opp. Etterpå blir de liggende og dra seg i senga med hver sin mobil og film på PC-en til Isak frem til det er på tide å dra ut. 

Festen er akkurat så bråkete som han fryktet, og det er akkurat så få mennesker han kjenner som han forventet, og han ender opp med å drikke litt for mye på festen for å kompensere. 

Kombinasjonen av en skikkelig dagen derpå og dagen for avreise blir knallhardt. De krangler ikke, til det er de altfor slitne begge to, men de snakker ikke sammen særlig mye heller. Det er tydelig at Fredrik er sint for ett eller annet, men Isak klarer ikke få tak på det. Han prøver å huske tilbake til kvelden før, om han sa noe han ikke burde, men uansett hvor mye han leter i hukommelsen klarer han ikke komme på det, og Fredrik bringer det ikke opp. 

Isak går og holder pusten hele dagen, og han trekker ikke ordentlig luft ned i lungene før han boarder flyet i Tromsø. Er nesten flaut å innrømme det, men han er glad det er to uker til neste gang de sees. Han er skuffet over helgen og skuffet over seg selv for at han ikke taklet det bedre. Han har lest om dette, at det er en av farene med langdistanseforhold. Man lengter så mye og gleder seg så mye til å møtes igjen at når man først treffes blir møtet ødelagt av alle forventningene og forhåpningene. 

Det er lenge siden de har kranglet så mye som nå i helgen, selv om krangling ikke er ukjent territorium for dem. Det var verre før, før de lærte hverandre å kjenne, før de forstod den andres triggere, før Isak lærte seg å velge sine kamper med omhu, før Fredrik ble trygg på at Isak var der for å bli. 

Humøret stiger med en gang han går inn i garderoben på jobb på mandagen og hilser på tre av de andre LIS-legene han skal dele vakt med. Til tross for at det ikke er den byen han så for seg å gjøre dette i er han er der han vil være, gjør det han vil gjøre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg lover at det etter dette kommer det mer om Oslo, mer om Isak sin fremtid og om Isak sin fortid. Og jeg lover at neste kapittel ikke drøyer så veldig før det kommer. 
> 
> Så krysser jeg fingre for at dere er tålmodige med meg og historien, den som venter på noe godt osv.


	5. Når stjernene står skeivt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. ❤️ Jeg har hatt tidenes mest shitty uke, så å gå inn her og lese kommentarer har vært godt for sjelen. 
> 
> Takk til Artemis og Allieverwas som har vært beta og også tålt å høre på denne ukens sutring over store og ikke fullt så store ting.

Å finne seg en leilighet går så fort når han først har bestemt seg for å lete at han er sint på seg selv for at han ikke begynte før. At det gikk så lett, kan ha å gjøre med at han ikke var veldig kravstor. Passe avstand til bussen til Ahus? Ikke for dyrt? Helst møblert, slik at han slipper å kjøpe masse ting han ikke trenger for bare et år? Check, check and check. Han kunne søkt på en av leilighetene som Ahus tilbyr, men tanken på å bo ute i gokk er ikke tiltalende. 

Han ender opp med en liten toroms midt mellom Grønland og Gamlebyen. Egen leilighet gjør at Oslo umiddelbart kjennes mer som hans hjemsted, og ikke bare et sted han midlertidig er, men den tanken tillater han seg ikke å ta videre etter å ha smakt på den i noen minutter. 

Det tar ikke mange dagene før han har full kontroll på hvor den billigste matbutikken i nabolaget er og hvor han får kjøpt den beste kaffen. Han vet den raskeste veien ned til Bussterminalen og hvilken park som har de beste benkene å sitte på for å nyte det nydelige septemberværet. 

For første gang bo han et sted som er bare hans, bare hans kjøkken, bare hans bad, bare hans seng. Å leie bolig i Tromsø er overraskende dyrt og han har derfor hele tiden bodd i ulike bofellesskap. Noen vellykkede, noen ikke fullt så vellykkede, men han har alltid måtte dele kjøkken og bad. Alltid måtte slå seg til ro med en hylle i kjøleskapet, en skuff i fryseren og en hylle på badet. 

Han er fortsatt høy på følelsen av uavhengighet når han bestemmer seg for å takke ja til invitasjonen fra Noora om å komme på festen til Chris. De er kanskje ikke nære venner nå, men de var det en gang i tiden, og det er ikke som om han har klart å skaffe seg nye venner i byen ennå. Til det er det for mye jobbing og for lite sosialt liv. Han har ikke prøvd så hardt heller, om han skal være ærlig, han skal jo bare være her et år. Han er sånn halvhjertet deltakende i en gruppechat med noen av de andre turnuslegene, men har til gode å være med på noe de har funnet på. 

Det skader ikke å ta opp kontakten med gamle venner, mimre litt om Nissentiden, ha en kveld som ikke består av middag for en med Netflix som underholdning.

“Isak! Du kom!” Han blir overfalt av en ivrig Vilde, med Chris og Noora på slep, umiddelbart etter at han har kommet innenfor døren. “Så godt å se deg. Jeg ble skikkelig overrasket når Noora sa at hun hadde møtt deg, jeg trodde du var i Tromsø fortsatt. Har du flyttet hjem for godt? Hva med kjæresten din, er det ikke Fredrik han heter, er han her også? For dere er sammen fortsatt, vel? Det stod det på Facebooken din.”

Ordflommen fra Vilde vil ingen ende ta, og det gjør nesten litt godt å se at enkelte ting ikke har endret seg de siste seks årene. 

“Vilde da, du kan vel la Isak få ta av seg skoene før du bombarderer han med spørsmål?” Irettesettelsen fra Noora er velmenende, men Isak kan se hvordan Vilde synker litt sammen. Chris kommer til unnsetning før han. 

“Noora, da. Hun spurte jo bare om det vi alle sammen lurer på, og ville visst svaret på om bare du hadde vært smart nok til å spørre om det da du inviterte han.” Chris gir Noora en forsiktig dult, samtidig som hun sender noe Isak lett kunne tolket som et flørtende blikk, hadde det ikke vært for at hun knekker sammen i latter mindre enn to sekunder etter at hun har sendt det. 

“Hæh? Sladrer dere om meg?” Han setter opp en fornærmet mine. “Har dere ikke bedre ting å ta dere til?” Han blunker til Vilde, det er viktig at hun får se at han ikke er fornærmet av alle spørsmålene, det er helt greit å være nysgjerrig, selv om hun var litt ivrig. 

“Jeg har fått jobb på Ahus, første del av spesialiseringen, planen er å være her til jeg er ferdig med den. Fredrik er i Tromsø og vi er fortsatt sammen.” Han teller svarene med fingrene. “Sånn, da har jeg svart på inngangsspørsmålene, betyr det at jeg får komme inn på festen?” 

“Nesten,” kommer det kjapt fra Chris. “Men ikke før jeg har fått sett skikkelig på deg, her det har skjedd mye på fire år synes jeg. Du er jo nesten voksen, jo.” 

Han kikker forlegent i gulvet, liker ikke oppmerksomhet rundt utseende, og selv føler han kanskje ikke at han har endret seg så mye. 

Heldigvis var kommentaren fra Chris var nok til å løse på den keitete stemningen som oppsto i sted, og han blir ført rundt på en rask hilserunde. Det er ikke innmari fullt enda, men for han er det mange nye navn. Venner jentene har samlet seg i løpet av årene han har vært borte. Etter en stund kjenner han seg mettet på å feste nye navn og ansikter til hjernen, og han trekker et lettelsens pust når han ser Sana stå lent inn mot en vegg og studere massen. Han tar en kjapp tur innom kjøkkenet og setter fra seg den tomme flasken med øl og henter en ny en fra kjøleskapet før han går bort til henne. 

“Hei girl, står du her og henger?” Han stiller seg ved siden av henne, bruker veggen som støtte, er nærme nok til at han hører hva hun sier, men ikke så nærme at hun vil synes det er ubehagelig. 

“Litt sliten, bare, du vet. Mye jobbing.”

Han forstår hva hun mener, han er sliten selv. “Du er på Ullevål, er du ikke?” 

Sana nikker. 

“Trives?”

“Ja, men det er helt annerledes enn jeg hadde sett for meg. Trodde jeg var forberedt, jeg har tross alt gått i gangene der i flere år, men…” Hun trekker på det. Isak aner at hun egentlig er like lite villig som han til å innrømme det, og det overrasker at hun i det hele tatt gir han så mye. 

“Jeg vet,” svarer han. “En skulle tro at seks år på universitetet var nok til å forberede oss på dette, men jeg tror aldri jeg har følt meg så dum som jeg gjør på enkelte av vaktene.”

“Vet du,” sier Sana. “For et par dager siden bråvåknet jeg etter en nattevakt og var overbevist om at det var noe jeg hadde glemt å sjekke, noe jeg skulle sjekke hvert 15. minutt. Og i halvsøvne klarer jeg altså å sette på alarmen på telefonen på vekking, og forstår ingenting når jeg bråvåkner 15 minutt senere. Av alarmen. Hjemme. I min egen seng.”

Isak klarer ikke la være å le, selv om det egentlig er helt tragisk. Det som er enda mer tragisk, er at han har nesten helt tilsvarende episoder selv, og de kan umulig være de eneste som føler det sånn. Det er det som er så deilig med å snakke med Sana, for med henne går det an å være helt ærlig. de andre han jobber med på Ahus er så opptatt av å gi inntrykk av at de får til alt, takler alt og ikke stresser det dugg med lange vakter, vanskelige overleger og uforståelige sykdomsforløp. Dessverre kan han ikke påstå han er det spor bedre selv. 

“Jeg tror turnustida er som militærtjenesten,” sier Sana og dulter litt bort i han. “Gøy stort sett kun i etterpåklokskapens lys.”

De blir stående i felles stillhet, betrakter folkene som fyller leiligheten til Chris. Isak pirker på etiketten på flasken med øl han holder i, han er på sin tredje, har bevisst ikke drukket så mye. Han skal ikke på jobb i morgen, men har et tonn med fagstoff han må igjennom før mandag og det er lettest gjort på en uthvilt hjerne. Han har kommet et stykke fra den Isak som gjemte seg på badet på fester og både drakk og røykte. 

Det er en broket forsamling, og Isak tenker at Chris fortsatt samler på mennesker, akkurat som hun gjorde på Nissen. Hun og Vilde hadde en egen evne til å finne mennesker som av ulike grunner trengte å bli innlemmet i en gjeng. De hadde gjort det på Nissen, Eva, Noora, Sana, etterhvert gutta, Even. Nå har gjengen til Chris utvidet seg enda mer og han er takknemlig for at han fortsatt regnes som en del i det store vennelappeteppet hennes. Det morsomme er at han tror ikke hun er klar over det selv, at det er det hun gjør. 

Lydnivået nærmer seg punktet hvor Isak er sikker på at en nabo kommer til å komme og klage snart. 

Han snur seg mot Sana som ser ut til å være like dypt nedi en tankerekke som han selv. “Du virket ikke like overrasket som de andre over at jeg kom?”

“Jeg visste du var i byen, det var bare et spørsmål om tid før du kom tilbake til oss.”

“Hvordan visste du det?”

“Noen av de jeg studerte med jobber sammen med deg. Da ryktene begynte å gå om han kjekke fyren som har studert i Tromsø, la jeg to og to sammen og konkluderte med at det måtte være deg.”

“Kjekke fyren? Er det meg du snakker om?”

Sana legger hodet litt på siden. “Det var deres ord, ikke mine.”

“Men likevel konkluderte du med at det måtte være meg?”

Hun rister oppgitt på hodet sånn at gullringene som henger fra ørene hennes dingler. “Det er vel ikke så mange som har studert i Tromsø, kommer fra Oslo og i tillegg heter Isak, er det vel?” Og der var det megetsigende Sana-blikket tilbake. 

Han lar temaet ligge, beskjeden Sana ønsket å gi, om at hun visste han var her og ønsket han tilbake er mottatt, men også den om at hun visste hvordan hun kunne nå han om hun ville. 

Han bestemmer seg for heller å snakke om den glitrende ringen han har sett at hun har på venstre ringfinger. 

“Hvor har du forresten gjort av Yousef i kveld?” 

“Han kommer litt senere, han hadde noen andre greier han skulle først.” 

“Du, det er en ting jeg har tenkt på. Altså, beklager at jeg ikke kom i bryllupet deres, men med jobb og studier så klarte jeg ikke komme unna.” Sannheten er at han ikke hadde prøvd så veldig heller. Ting var litt ruskete mellom han og Fredrik akkurat da, og det siste han ønsket var å dra i bryllup og risikere å møte på eksen. 

“Det går fint, det manglet ikke på gjester der, så jeg vet ikke om jeg hadde merket om du var der.” Hun sier det uten en brodd, serverer det med myke blikket han var vant til fra Nissen. Det han ikke fikk så ofte, kun når hun mente han trengte det.

“Oiii. Hvor mange gjester var det egentlig?” 

“Jeg slutta å telle da det passerte 400.” 

“Wow. Likevel, jeg angrer på at jeg gikk glipp av det, i følge Jonas var det helt fantastisk.” Isak sliter med å forestille seg et så stort bryllup, og er innerst inne takknemlig for at han ikke dro. Han har aldri vært spesielt glad i sånne store folkemengder, og i hvert fall ikke når antall mennesker han kjenner kan telles på to hender. 

Festen har nå kommet til det punktet at han enten må drikke mer for å holde tritt med de andre eller dra hjem. Han kikker på klokka og bestemmer seg for det siste, sånn at ikke neste dag skal bli helt uutholdelig. Etter å ha sagt farvel til Sana går han for å finne Chris og si at han stikker. Han blir aller nådigst sluppet med lovnader om å holde kontakten. 

I yttergangen er det et totalt kaos av jakker og sko og han bruker noen minutter på å grave frem tingene sine. I det han står med baken opp og hodet ned for å få knyte skoene hører han det går i døra. Han merker det før han ser det at vedkommende som kommer inn er mer kjent enn han burde være. Synet av de lange beina som står ved siden av han er nok til å bekrefte fornemmelsen. 

Han burde ha visst det, burde sett det komme. Det var noe med Sana som sa at hun visste at han var på vei. Isak gjør seg ferdig med å få på skoene, stresser ikke, men innser at han kan ikke bli stående sånn til den nyankomne har gått forbi og inn i stua. Han må reise seg, må møte eksen. 

Men han er ikke klar, og sjokket over å se Even er så stort at han han like godt kunne blitt truffet av en knyttneve i magen. Gamle følelser, nye følelser, alt velter over han i et kaos han knapt er i stand til å håndtere. Hjertet dunker hardt og fort, som om han skulle løpt en maraton, og veggene kjennes som de kommer nærmere og nærmere, gjør rommet for lite. 

Øynene flakker, han ser på alt annet enn Even. Rekken med kroker som er hengt opp litt skjevt, og har så mange jakker på seg at den truer med å ramle ned. Etter noe som virker som en evighet, men som sikkert bare er i underkant av ett minutt finner han mot nok til å møte blikket, Evens blå øyne ser rett på han, og han må konsentrere seg for å holde blikket, ikke se bort. 

“Halla, Isak” kommer det til slutt fra Even. 

“Halla,” klarer han å presse frem. 

De blir stående uten å si noe mer, Isak prøver å overstyre behovet for å stikke av, rømme bort. Irritasjonen over at ingen advarte han, forsterkes av følelsen av å ikke ha kontroll. 

Boblen blir brutt av en høy latter inne fra stua, og de er tilbake i virkeligheten og en trang gang i en leilighet i fjerde etasje ved Birkelunden. 

“Du, ehhh, skal du gå allerede?” Evens stemme er nølende, han kan høre et hint av usikkerhet i den, og Isak kjenner en irrasjonell lettelse over at Even virker like satt ut som han selv. Kanskje han ikke var den eneste som ikke var forberedt på dette, kanskje mangelen på velfungerende jungeltelegraf ikke bare hadde gått ut over han. 

Han kremter, prøver å finne en stemme som virker å ha dratt på en liten ferietur. “Ja, ass, har planer i morgen, må være i form til det.” Det er verdens lameste unnskyldning, og han hører det. Sekundene går, og de står fortsatt der, rett opp og ned, uten å si noe. 

“Hyggelig å se deg, Isak,” kommer det til slutt fra Even, og hva sier man til det? Hyggelig å se deg også, men jeg får ikke puste når du er så nære? Hyggelig å se deg, skulle bare ønske jeg visste at du kom? 

Han må ut, må ha luft, orker ikke dette nå. “Sorry ass, men jeg må gå. Kos deg på festen.” Han nesten brøyter seg vei frem til døren, smetter ut og smeller den igjen uten å se seg tilbake. 

Den kjølige høstluften når han kommer ut på gata forsterker opplevelsen av å ikke få puste. Han blir stående med ryggen mot husveggen, ute av stand til å flytte føttene i retning hjem. Han teller rolig inni hodet sitt mens han konsentrerer seg om å trekke luften godt ned i lungene, lener hodet bakover, kjenner hvordan murpussen lugger håret og tenker det er på tide med en hårklipp. 

Seks år og kroppen hans er fortsatt stilt inn på samme frekvens. Fortsatt klar til å plukke opp hvert minste tegn og signal. Påknappen like velfungerende som før. Det skulle ikke være mulig. Hvordan er det mulig? Og hvorfor var det ingen som sa noe? Som advarte om at Even skulle komme? Kanskje de rett og slett ikke reflekterte over at dette er en situasjon han helst ikke skulle vært i. Det har tross alt gått seks år. 

Han er overrasket selv over at han reagerte så sterkt. Det er jo bare Even, liksom. 

Og hva betyr det at Even kom på festen? Betyr det at Even er tilbake i Oslo? Eller kanskje han bare er på besøk? Han angrer halvveis på at han ikke ble værende, fikk svar på spørsmålene sine, men det var ikke tid eller sted. 

Han bestemmer seg for å gå et stykke av veien, lande det evige kaoset tanker i hodet, roe ned stressnivået i kroppen, så han får sove i natt. 

På himmelen utkjempes det en kamp mellom noen regnværsskyer og stjerner. Til tross for at det er tidlig på kvelden, er de godt synlige på en nattemørk himmel. Han har enda ikke vent seg til at det er så mørkt på kvelden. Det er noe beroligende med stjernehimmelen, får han til å tenke på hvor lite alt er og hvordan ting som kan virke stort i hodet hans egentlig er en bitteliten detalj i det store bildet. Han håper stjernene vinner kampen som utspiller seg på nattehimmelen, og at regnværet holder seg borte til han er hjemme i det minste.


	6. Etter alt han har betydd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang tusen takk til A*2 for brainstormning, korrekturlesing, slashing av overflødige ord og setninger og ikke minst interessante diskusjoner i kommentarene i googledokumentet mitt.

Den neste uken gjør han alt for å fortrenge det møtet, og hvilken effekt det hadde på han. Han har kjæreste, for pokker. Da passer det ekstremt dårlig at han reagerer som en ulykkelig forelska tenåring, det er Fredrik han er forelska i, Fredrik han er kjæreste med. Fredrik han er glad i og som skal komme på besøk til helgen. Kjæresten han gleder seg til å få besøk av, til å vise byen sin til, vise hvor han kommer fra, hva som har gjort Isak til Isak. 

Fredrik har aldri vært på besøk i Oslo, av en eller annen merkelig grunn. Isak har vært hos foreldrene hans mange ganger, sist jul ble han til og med værende i Tromsø for å feire jul der i stedet for å dra hjem. Fredrik har selvsagt møtt foreldrene til Isak, men da fordi de har vært i Tromsø for å besøke sønnen. 

Litt har han lært av den småkatastrofale helgen i Tromsø, så han har ingen planer for den kvelden Fredrik kommer. De skal bare hjem og chille, spise og ta igjen for de to ukene fra hverandre. 

Han står og tripper nervøst på perrongen på Oslo S, ute i god tid i frykt for at Fredrik skulle rekke et tidligere tog fra Gardermoen. Han vil være her når han kommer, gleder seg til å gå hånd i hånd over broa og videre bort til leiligheten. Det er ikke lange veien, drøye ti minutter. 

Suget i magen er der i det samme Fredrik går av og savnet slår inn over han med full styrke. Han smiler så stort at det nesten gjør vondt i ansiktet og baner seg vei mellom mennesker og kofferter for å komme fortest mulig til kjæresten. 

“Hei, baby. Velkommen til Oslo.” 

Skal han dømme etter Fredriks brede smil, er han ikke den eneste som har savnet, og det blir både en lang klem og et par kyss på perrongen, sikkert til både glede og irritasjon for reisende som skal av eller på tog. Men det driter de i, de har ikke sett hverandre på to uker. 

Perrongen er så godt som tom når de er klare for å slippe hverandre. Isak slenger baggen til Fredrik over skulderen. De går hånd i hånd mot leiligheten til Isak, og han er så opptatt av hvor godt det er å se kjæresten sin igjen at han ikke legger merke til hvor stresset Fredrik er før de er nesten hjemme. Skuldrene hans er høyere enn normalt, praten litt mer hakkete, og taket om hånden hans er hardt og klamt. 

Isak prøver å ikke gjøre en stor greie ut av det, men tanken på at Fredrik er stresset fordi de er to gutter som går hånd i hånd over Grønland, lar seg ikke slippe så lett. Han vet at Fredrik slet med å komme ut, og trengte lang tid før han var trygg på å vise offentlig at han var sammen med en gutt. Grønland har rykte på seg for å ikke være super homovennlig, men Fredrik vet jo ikke at Isak bevisst har valgt bort det mest belastede området, og tatt en omvei hjem. 

Han lar temaet ligge akkurat nå, det siste han ønsker er å krangle ute blant folk. Likevel løsner han taket i hånden til Fredrik for å gi han et tegn på at det er greit å slippe hvis han vil. Men Fredrik lar hånden bli og snur seg mot Isak som for å bekrefte at det er greit, han vil holde hånden, vil være nær. Akkurat den bittelille gesten gjør underverker. 

Utenfor leiligheten gir Isak baggen tilbake til Fredrik mens han selv fomler frem nøklene fra lomma, mer nervøs enn han tør innrømme. Det er ingen grunn til nervene, leiligheten er fin og ryddig. Isak gjorde seg ekstra flid i går med å vaske litt og bytte sengetøy, gjøre alt klart. Det er noe spesielt med å vise frem sitt nye hjem, selv om det er aldri så midlertidig, møblene ikke hans og leiligheten leid. Det føles som om det er hans likevel, og det er viktig at Fredrik liker det han ser, stedet Isak skal bo dette året. 

Han lar Fredrik gå inn først, ta inn stedet, men de kommer bare såvidt inn i stua før Fredrik stopper. “Så fint du har fått det, babe!” Han snur seg og kysser Isak, et dypere og mer intenst kyss enn kyssene de delte på Oslo S. Mer skal ikke til for at spenningen han ikke engang visste han hadde holdt inne, slipper taket Fredrik er her, Fredrik vil være her og vil være hans. 

Baggen til Fredrik dumpes uforsiktig ned på gulvet, mens de halvveis snubler, halvveis løper mot soverommet. Den planlagte middagen blir utsatt på ubestemt tid og de trer inn i sin egen boble en liten stund. 

Solen står allerede høyt på himmelen neste dag, men Isak og Fredrik har enda ikke kommet seg ut av senga. Ikke så rart med tanke på hvor sent det ble før de endelig var klare for å sove. Isak sin strategi om å overlate initiativet til Fredrik viser seg å være smart, det kiler enda godt i magen med tanke på kvelden før og forsåvidt formiddagen i dag. Frokost på sengen med noe attåt var akkurat det de trengte nå. 

Ukene fra hverandre og den miserable helga i Tromsø er bare et vagt minne nå og han nyter en stille stund med hodet hvilende på armen til Fredrik. De ligger mest og scroller gjennom hver sin telefon, sjekker Instagram, prøver å finne ut om det skjedd noe nytt siden sist. Hans leilighet, hans seng og hans regler. Det er ganske digg å bruke flere timer på å gjøre ingenting sammen, totalt avslappet begge to. 

“Baby,” sier Isak, lar fingrene leke over den nakne brystkassen til Fredrik. Det begynner å bli noen timer siden frokost, og han er sulten. “Jeg tenkte vi kunne stikke ut, finne oss en kafe og spise litt lunsj, eller noe. Se litt av byen?”

Fredrik fletter fingrene sine i Isaks, hindrer dem i gå på videre utforskning. “Ja, kanskje det? Vi kan vel ikke ligge i senga hele dagen, selv om det er veldig deilig. Jeg liker senga di.”

Isak setter seg motvillig opp, savner kroppsvarmen umiddelbart. Han samler sammen restene etter frokosten og setter kursen mot kjøkkenet, men snur i døra i kikker lengselsfullt mot kjæresten som fortsatt ligger og drar seg i senga. “Hopper du i dusjen først, og så ordner jeg opp etter frokosten?”

“Hva? Vil du ikke dusje sammen med meg?” 

“Hvis vi gjør det kommer vi til å bruke enda mer tid før vi får spist, og jeg begynner å bli sulten.”

“Aiai, captain.” Fredrik gir en slags speiderhilsen, tre fingre til den imaginære lua. “En sulten Isak er ikke bra. Først dusj hver for oss, så skal jeg sørge for å fylle på nok drivstoff til at du holder ut resten av dagen.”

Isak fnyser, det er ikke han som blir sintest på lavt blodsukker, men han lar det ligge. De har det så fint nå at han ikke vil risikere å ødelegge stemningen med en idiotisk sleivkommentar.

De rusler hånd i hånd opp til Grünerløkka. Været er fint, men det er litt for kaldt for å sitte ute. Det krever litt leting, men til slutt finner de en kafe som ikke er stappfull, og Isak overlater til Fredrik å kapre et bord mens han kjøper mat og kaffe til dem. 

Fredrik sitter og stirrer ned i telefonen når Isak kommer tilbake, men legger den med skjermen ned så snart maten er på bordet. 

Isak drister seg til å flette bena sammen under bordet, mens han sitter og plukker i maten. De sier ikke så mye, men det er en fin og avslappet stillhet. 

Fredrik kikker opp mellom to biter. “Er det dette du gjør hver gang du har fri?” 

“Benflørter med folk på kafe, mener du?”

“Morsomt. Nei, det får jeg virkelig håpe!. Jeg mener henge på kafe, drikke kaffe og spise fancy mat?”

“Nei, det blir ikke mye av det.”

“Hva gjør du på når du ikke jobber, da?”

“Sover, spiser, ser på Netflix, leser meg opp på relevant litteratur.”

Mer rekker han ikke si før Vilde plutselig står rett ved siden av bordet deres.

“Hei, Isak! Så hyggelig å se deg igjen. Går det bra?”

Han kikker fra Vilde til Fredrik og ser kjæresten sitte med et nysgjerrig blikk.

Han reiser seg for å gi Vilde en kort klem. “Hei Vilde,” sier han og peker mot Fredrik. “Du må hilse på Fredrik, kjæresten min!”

Vilde snur seg mot Fredrik og smiler det brede Vildesmilet sitt, det Isak vet hun tar på når hun prøver å være i overkant entusiastisk. Det smilet du skal kjenne Vilde ganske godt for å vite at ikke er helt ekte. “Er det du som er Fredrik? Så utrolig hyggelig å hilse på deg. Isak har snakket masse om deg.”

“Hyggelig å møte deg også. Du er en av vennene hans fra Nissen, er du ikke?”

“Ja, har han fortalt om oss? Så koselig gjort, Isak.” Hun ser på Isak, og nå er både smil og blikk mye mer ekte. “Du, jeg kom bare bort for å si at det var utrolig hyggelig at du kom til Chris sist helg. Synd vi ikke rakk å snakke så mye sammen, jeg håper du koste deg.”

“Det var veldig hyggelig. Jeg snakket masse med Sana, da. Vi glemte litt bort resten av festen en stund der. Ble det sent på dere andre?”

“Nei, ikke så innmari. Sana, Yousef og Even var vel de siste til å gå sånn i halvto-tiden, tror jeg.”

Isak kan se i sidesynet at Fredrik reagerer på navnet Even, han har ikke fortalt at han dukket opp på festen og angrer på det nå. 

Vilde vinker til noen ved døren. “Der kom hun jeg skal møte, jeg må stikke. Det var hyggelig å møte deg, Fredrik. Fint å se at noen passer på at Isak ikke blir for ensom.”

Han blir sittende og se på at Vilde jobber seg gjennom lokalet og gir en jente med mørkebrune, lange krøller en lang klem. Hadde han vært mer nysgjerrig, ville han kanskje trodd de var mer enn venner, men han rister av seg den tanken like fort som den kom. Det er ikke hans plass å spekulere i det.

Fredrik begynner å ta på seg jakken og gjøre seg klar til å gå, men Isak kan se at kjeven er for stram og skuldrene er høye. En krangel er på vei. Han kjenner det i ryggmargen. Best å komme seg ut av lokalet før det skjer. 

De begynner å gå taust nedover fortauet, han kan se at Fredrik prøver å finne ut hva han skal si, og Isak holder klokelig kjeft mens han venter.

“Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt at du har møtt Even?”

“Fordi jeg ikke har det.”

Fredrik stopper opp rett før trikkestoppet på Birkelunden, snur seg mot Isak. “Prøver du å lyve?” Han peker tilbake dit de kom fra. “Vilde stod jo der og fortalte at Even var på samme fest som deg.” Fredrik sin stemme er litt for høy, og Isak kan se at de tiltrekker oppmerksomhet fra folk rundt. 

Han drar med seg Fredrik inn i parken, som er nesten helt tom i det kalde høstværet, vil ikke krangle med så mange mennesker rundt seg. “Ja, han var på samme fest som meg, men jeg har ikke pratet med han eller noe. Han kom på festen akkurat i det jeg skulle dra.” De står steilt mot hverandre, Isak nekter å røre seg før de har fått ryddet opp. 

“Men da har du møtt han, da. Hvorfor lyver du til meg?” Det er rett før han roper og det gjør nesten fysisk vondt. Isak får bare lyst til å gjemme seg, beskytte seg. Men han vet han fortjener at Fredrik er sint, innerst inne vet at han at dette er fortjent. For han fortalte ikke om Even. 

“Jeg lyver ikke.” Han klarer nesten ikke se Fredrik i øynene når han sier det, men tvinger seg til å gjøre det likevel. “Jeg stod i gangen og holdt på å ta på meg skoene da han kom, vi sa hei og hadet og jeg gikk.”

“Er han i Oslo nå? Altså, bor han her?”

“Jeg aner ikke, vi snakket jo ikke sammen. Det har uansett ikke noe å si, har det?”

“Dersom han er i Oslo, kommer du til å møte han igjen?”

Han merker at Fredrik ikke svarer på spørsmålet. “Jeg vet ikke, kanskje? Hvis jeg tar opp igjen kontakten med gamlegjengen og han gjør det samme så vil vi sikkert møtes av og til.”

“Det var ikke det jeg lurte på, og det vet du.”

Han tar hånda til kjæresten, prøve å stryke tommelfingeren beroligende over håndbaken, men Fredrik trekker hånda unna. “Fredrik, baby, hva skjer nå?”

“Det som skjer er at du har møtt på eksen din, han du en gang fortalte meg var din første store kjærlighet, og så sier du det ikke til meg en gang. Hvordan tror du jeg føler det da?”

“Men det var jo ingen stor greie. Jeg så han i to minutter maks, og i løpet av den tiden rakk vi å si hei og hadet. Og det var det.”

“Men hvorfor fortalte du det ikke da, hvis det ikke er noen big deal? Hvorfor prøvde du å skjule det? Du fortalte alt mulig annet fra festen, hvorfor ikke dette?”

“Jeg så ikke noe poeng i å fortelle det for jeg visste hvordan du kom til å reagere, ok?” 

“Og hvordan ville jeg reagert?”

“Sånn som dette. At du ikke stoler på meg, at du tror at bare fordi jeg ser Even i to sekunder så vil jeg automatisk hoppe inn i armene hans igjen. Tror du virkelig jeg ville gjort det? Tror du virkelig det om meg?”

Fredrik svarer ikke, så Isak benytter anledning til å få sagt det han vil ha sagt. “For hvis du tror det, har vi større problem enn at jeg tilfeldigvis treffer eksen min på en fest.”

Isak får fortsatt ingen respons, Fredrik står som en saltstøtte, med blikket festet på noe langt borte. Det er umulig å få blikkontakt, og han kan se Fredriks adamseple bevege seg opp og ned, som om han prøver å svelge ned sinnet. 

“Du må stole på meg, hvis ikke vil ikke dette fungere.” Isak tørker fort bort en sinnatåre som truer med å ta turen nedover kinnet. “Jeg beklager at jeg ikke fortalte deg at jeg støtte på Even, jeg skulle sagt det, unnskyld. Men han betyr ingenting, det er evigheter siden det ble slutt mellom oss og det er deg jeg er sammen med. Det er deg jeg er glad i. Det må du tro på.” Han gjør nok et forsøk på å ta hånda til Fredrik og denne gangen får han lov. “Tror du på meg?” 

Fredrik svarer ikke, blikket fortsatt festet på noe helt annet enn Isak. Isak teller rolig inni seg, og når han kommer til 23 begynner saltstøtten å smelte, og når han er kommet til 31 får han endelig et forsiktig nikk. 

“Jeg tror på deg. Bare ikke lyv til meg igjen, jeg klarer det ikke.”

“Jeg lover at jeg skal fortelle deg om jeg møter Even flere ganger. Ok?”

“Ok.”

De rusler seg hjemover, tause, men i det minste får han lov å holde hånda, kjenne nærheten. De snakker ikke mer om det resten av dagen, og Isak anstrenger seg for å holde tonen lett mens de lager taco sammen og flørtende når de spiser og ser på TV. Prøver å gi kjæresten så mye oppmerksomhet og bekreftelse som mulig. 

De våkner til bøtteregn neste dag og blir enige om å holde seg inne til Fredrik må dra. Det meste av tiden blir tilbragt med Fredrik i ene enden av sofaen med en bok. Isak sitter i andre enden, prøver å komme igjennom en del fagartikler han har spart opp den siste tiden. I midten av sofaen er føttene deres flettet fint sammen. Det her er noe de alltid har vært gode på, gjøre hver sine ting, sammen. 

Det er like vanskelig å si farvel når Fredrik skal dra som det var godt å se han da han kom. De står og klemmer hverandre helt til konduktøren sier at nå må Fredrik komme seg ombord hvis han ikke vil bli værende igjen. Isak blir stående igjen på perrongen en stund etter at toget er forsvunnet ut av syne. Alt tatt i betraktning har de hatt en veldig fin helg sammen, og han kommer til å savne kjæresten sin. 

Samtidig ligger krangelen fra dagen før og murrer i magen. Han vet at Fredrik kan være litt småsjalu av og til, men reaksjonen på at Isak hadde sett Even, var større enn forventet. Han blir gående og gruble resten av kvelden. 

Det er over seks år siden det ble slutt med Even, og Fredrik har ikke noen grunn til å være sjalu, men han klarer ikke se hvordan han kan gjøre han trygg på det. Det hjelper ikke at verken Isak eller Fredrik er verdensmestre i å snakke om ting, enda en egenskap de deler. Ting feies under teppet til haugen blir så stor at man merker det når man trår på det, og samtalen tvinger seg frem og blir unødvendig vond og sår fordi de har ventet for lenge. Er Even en sånn ting som har ligget under teppet for lenge? Isak tenker tilbake på hva han har fortalt om Even, men finner ingenting som tilsier at reaksjonen til Fredrik skulle være så stor som den er. 

Samme hvor vondt det gjør å være ærlig med seg selv, så er det noe mellom dem som ikke stemmer helt, og det har vært sånn en stund. Nå i helgen er det som om de prøvde for hardt, tok seg sammen for mye, både før og ikke minst etter episoden på lørdag. 

Det er de små tingene, som at Fredrik ikke virket så ivrig når Isak ville vise han nabolaget. Eller hvordan de endte med å gå uten å holde hender deler av turen hjem fra kafeen. Isak hadde helt glemt hvor glad han er i byen sin, han kjenner seg så veldig hjemme i Oslo, og den iveren var han, når han tenker tilbake på det, kanskje den eneste av de to til som hadde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper dere har tålmodighet med meg, og lar meg ta historien den veien den gjør, selv om det av og til betyr at vi får kapitler uten Even. Jeg prøver å gjøre historien realistisk, og det betyr at dere får være med på hele reisen Isak må gjøre for å finne ut hva han vil og hvem han vil være med.
> 
> Jeg har også oppdatert tag med "slow burn" etter at jeg innså at det tar litt tid det her.


	7. Du vett alt du har gjort, alt du har sagt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som vanlig har fantastiske **Artemis og Allieverwas (A 2)** betalest og gjort språket og historien en god del ganger bedre.

Isak er rastløs. Han har noen dager sammenhengende fri etter en intens vaktperiode på jobb, men etter en flere timers ryddeøkt der han til og med vasket badet, selv om han hater det, har han et hav av tid igjen. I Tromsø ville ikke dette vært noe problem. Der har han venner han kunne hengt med, ting de kunne funnet på. 

Det er ironisk å tenke at hele livet hans var her for ikke mange år siden. I denne byen. Det var aldri snakk om å ikke ha noen å henge med, heller stikk motsatt. Av og til kjentes det som om han aldri fikk tid alene. 

Nå begynner tilværelsen hans å ligne litt på det den var første halvåret etter at han flyttet hjemmefra. Da han tilbrakte time etter time alene på rommet i kollektivet, redd for at verden skulle finne ut hvem han egentlig var. 

Han sender en sytemelding til Jonas, og får heldigvis kjapp respons, en oppringning på Skype. 

Hjemlengselen slår i magen når Jonas dukker opp på skjermen, og det er litt rart all den tid Isak er hjemme, mens Jonas ikke er det. 

“Halla, hver skjer’a?”

“Nei, ass, ikke no. Har fire dager fri, og jeg er ikke vant til å ha så mye fritid, liksom. Vet ikke helt hva jeg skal finne på.” Han setter seg til rette i sofaen og balanserer laptopen på fanget. Snur på skjermen for at Jonas ikke skal måtte stirre på halsen og haken. 

“Kjedelig, da. Men hvorfor drar du ikke til Tromsø? Se Fredrik?”

Han visste at Jonas kom til å foreslå det, det er en helt legitim ide. Men nei, Isak har ikke lyst. “Han var nettopp her, og så jobber han. Jeg hadde vært like alene der oppe.”

“Ok?” Jonas drar på det og Isak vet hva han vil si, uten at han trenger å si det. “Og hvordan gikk det? Besøket?”

Isak har fortalt Jonas om helgen i Tromsø. Han har fortsatt litt dårlig samvittighet, føler at han har utlevert Fredrik, men han må snakke med noen om det. Jonas er det mest naturlige valget, den eneste som har fått innblikk i alt Isak og Fredrik har slitt med. Fredrik sin tidvise sjalusi. Hans eget savn etter et litt mer aktivt sexliv. Isak har prøvd å ikke fortelle for mye, men det er ikke alltid like lett når frustrasjonen kommer til overflaten som boblene i en brusflaske som er ristet litt for godt. Da må man finne et utløp, en venn som kan lytte uten å dømme. 

“Det gikk bedre enn i sist, men det skulle jo ikke så mye til.” Han ler tørt. Må virkelig ta seg sammen for at ansiktet ikke skal røpe for mye, for å ikke himle med øynene. Takker høyere makter for at det ikke er like enkelt å lese kroppsspråk gjennom en PC-skjerm som om de satt i samme stue. 

“Men…?”

Jonas har blitt fordømt flink til å lese mellom linjene i årenes løp. 

“Vi møtte Vilde, og hun klarte å si til Fredrik at jeg traff Even på en fest. Noe jeg ikke hadde fortalt.” Han skjærer en grimase, følelsen fra da de kranglet i Birkelunden er tilbake. 

“Vent litt, du har møtt Even?” Stemmen til Jonas bryter på slutten, av iver virker det som. 

“Møtt og møtt, han kom på festen til Chris da jeg skulle dra. Vil ikke si at jeg har møtt han, vi så hverandre i maks to minutter, liksom.”

“Og hvordan var det?”

Han vurderer hvor mye han skal la Jonas vite. “Nei, ass…” 

“Isak!” Stemmen fra pc-en er streng, utålmodig, krevende. Han gir opp, gir inn. 

“Det var overveldende, ok? Jeg var ikke forberedt for ingen hadde fortalt at han skulle komme, og plutselig bare stod han der.”

Jonas nikker, som om han forstår hvordan det må ha vært, noe han umulig kan ha forutsetninger for å vite. “Hvor lenge siden er det du så Even sist?”

“Snart seks år, tror jeg?” Han tror ikke, han vet. Men i et lite øyeblikk lar han seg selv late som om han ikke vet. 

“Så, ikke siden den festen hos Eskild?” 

Fanden, her er ulempen med å ha hatt samme bestevenn i evigheter. De vet alt, husker alt. “Nei, ikke siden da.”

“Men, Isak…” begynner Jonas, men Isak avbryter. Samtaleemnet er ferdig snakket for denne gangen. 

“Kan vi ikke bare ikke snakke om det, please?” 

“Mhm.” Det er Jonask for _Vi plukker opp denne tråden senere._ “Hvordan reagerte Fredrik på at du traff Even, da?”

“Hvordan tror du?” 

“Sjalu?”

“Ja. Sint fordi jeg ikke sa noe.”

“Det er jo forståelig, kanskje? Det er ikke hvem som helst, liksom.”

“Det er seks år siden det ble slutt. Fredrik og jeg har vært sammen lenger enn jeg var med Even. Jeg blir bare så sliten av at han ikke stoler på meg!” Hadde det ikke vært for laptop-en på fanget, ville Isak gjemt hodet i hendene. Nå nøyer han seg med gni seg i øynene med ene hånda før han drar hånda gjennom håret, en gammel vane som sitter igjen fra da han hadde lengre hår. 

“Se det fra hans side, da. Han vet at du og Even var så seriøse at dere bodde sammen, det var ikke en tilfeldig sommerflørt, liksom. Nå har du valgt å flytte tilbake Oslo, til byen du bodde sammen med eksen din, og så holder du hemmelig at du har møtt han. Det er kanskje ikke rart at han blir sur, da.”

“Jeg vet, og jeg har sagt unnskyld, og lovet at det ikke skal skje igjen.”

“Avstandsforhold er ikke lett, men det er bare for en stund. Om litt over ett år flytter du tilbake.”

“Joa…” 

“Du høres ikke sikker ut?”

“Joda, jeg er jo det. Men…” Han slipper ut pusten i et langt sukk. 

Det blir stille mellom dem. Isak vet ikke helt hvordan han skal fortsette samtalen, og blir i stedet sittende og pirke på jakkeermet, sømmen har en løs tråd som er litt for fristende å trekke i. 

Jonas tar hintet, lar han slippe og sender samtalen over til seg selv og Eva. Filosoferer over om han kanskje skal fri til henne, noe Isak synes er kjempekoselig, bortsett fra at de er veldig unge. Jonas er ikke 25 år enda. Men de har vært sammen i årevis, så de er vel gamle nok til å vite hva de vil. 

“Men du Isak, jeg må løpe. Eva vil ha meg med på IKEA.” Han sier det med en grimase som forteller akkurat hva han mener om den saken. IKEA er langt ned på listen over ting Jonas liker. 

“Jikes, misunner ikke deg den, ass.” 

“Synd du ikke søkte jobb i Bergen, så kunne du blitt med. Forresten, gav det meg en god ide. Kan ikke du komme hit på besøk?”

“Skal tenke på det. Tror kanskje Fredrik blir enda mer sur om jeg bruker fridager på å reise til deg og ikke han, men…”

“Drit i Fredrik, kom hit! Du har ikke vært her på evigheter.”

“Haha, lett for deg å si at jeg skal drite i Fredrik. Det er ikke du som har kjæresten boende i andre enden av landet. Men jeg skal tenke på det. Hils Eva da, og kos deg på IKEA.”

De legger på, men ikke før Jonas har stønnet kraftig over kombinasjonen av kos og IKEA. 

Tyve minutter senere tikker det inn en melding på telefonen. Isak tror først det er Jonas som allerede er lei av IKEA, men det er fra Sana. Hun og Yousef inviterer på middag for å feire at de har flyttet inn i ny leilighet. Han leser på nytt. Sana og Yousef inviterer. Yousef, en av Evens nærmeste venner. Akkurat nå skulle han ønske han visste om Even er tilbake i Oslo eller ikke, han skulle ønske han hadde noen å spørre om Even er tilbake i Oslo. 

Han kommer på løftet han gav Fredrik om å si i fra om han møter Even, men vet ikke om det betyr om han skal si i fra om det er en mulighet for at Even kommer eller om det betyr at han må si noe etter at det har skjedd. Sier han ja til middag hos Sana, er han da i ferd med å bryte løftet han gav til Fredrik? Det eneste han er sikker på er at han aldri i verden kommer til å spørre Sana om Even.


	8. Når denne kvelden ikkje er stor nok for oss heller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for engasjement på forrige kapittel, det er morsomt å se hvordan dere tenker rundt det med Isak, Fredrik og Even. Under følger det mest beta-kommenterte kapittelet så langt. **A 2** har diskutert heftig med både meg og hverandre, og har vært med på å løfte historien og hva som skjer i dette kapittelet. Jeg har trosset dem et par steder, så om det er ting som skurrer så er det helt og holdent min feil og ikke deres.

Isak sitter på bussen på vei hjem fra jobb, telefonen kjennes som en murstein i hånda, han har begynt på en melding og slettet igjen en haug med ganger. “Hei, baby. Jeg er invitert i middag hos Sana, og Even skal sikkert dit også”. Nei, slett, ikke på den måten. “Hei bby. Sana inviterte i middag, jeg tror Even skal dit også, tenkte bare å si i fra…”. Nei, det blir feil det også. 

For det første vet han ikke om Even skal dit, og han tør ihvertfall ikke spørre Sana. Og for det andre så irriterer det han litt at han skal måtte melde fra på forhånd alle gangene han kanskje, muligens kommer til å støte på Even. Han legger bort telefonen, orker ikke ta denne sorgen på forskudd. Blir sittende og stirre ut gjennom vinduet på bussen, studerer de andre bilene som suser forbi bussen, lar blikket følge en regndråpe som finner veien bortover vinduet.

Det ender opp med at han ikke forteller Fredrik om festen før dagen før han skal til Sana, som en bisetning når Fredrik spør om han skal gjøre noe kult i helgen. Fredrik blir så sur at han legger på midt i en setning, og nekter å ta telefonen igjen resten av kvelden, Isak gir opp på syvende forsøk. De får heldigvis ryddet opp neste morgen.

Veien fra T-banen til Sana tar mer tid enn han hadde regnet med, så han er litt sen. Han skynder seg oppover bakkene, angrer på at han tok den tynne jakken, høstkulden biter gjennom stoffet og han stikker hendene i dypt i lommene for å holde varmen. Lyset fra gatelyktene lyser opp asfalten, som enkelte steder er helt dekket av brunt løv, og minner om at sommeren for lengst er over. 

Nervøsiteten melder seg i form av noen forsiktige sommerfugler i magen i det han ringer på dørklokka. Han prøver å jage dem bort med et par dype innpust. Uten hell, det får dem til å formere seg i stedet. 

Heldigvis er det Sana som åpner døren. Hun har en nydelig rosa hijab som rammer inn ansiktet og smilet. Det er uvant å se henne så fargerik, han var vant med nøytrale farger eller svart, men begge de siste gangene hun vært full av farger. Varmen fra leiligheten slår i mot han, skal han dømme etter støynivået har det kommet en god del gjester allerede. 

“Så fin du er!”, sier han, mens han dytter posen fra Mester Grønn inn i hånda hennes og drar av seg sko og jakke.

“Takk! Du trengte ikke ha med gave,” svarer hun med et smil, men han kan se hun ble glad for gesten.

Hun begynner å gå inn i leiligheten og han følger etter, gjennom stua og inn på kjøkkenet. Han prøver å kikke litt ekstra etter en blond hårmanke, men rekker ikke se noe før Sana drar han inn på kjøkkenet. Han får kun med seg at stua allerede er rimelig full og stemningen ganske høy. Det dufter helt fantastisk inne på kjøkkenet, og det står store fat med mat på nesten hver eneste ledige flate. Sana må lete etter en plass til posen han hadde med, setter den til slutt den helt på enden av kjøkkenbenken.

Magen til Isak begynner å rumle ved synet av alt det gode som står spredt utover. Han prøver å snike til seg en kjøttbolle, klarer det nesten før Sana er der og vifter han vekk. “Du får vente til maten er servert, sånn som alle andre.”

Han lykkes likevel når hun snur ryggen til for å åpne opp gaven, og skynder seg å spise opp før hun får det med seg. 

“Er det du som har laget all maten, eller?”

Hun ser ikke på han, er opptatt med å fjerne plastposen og innpakningen. “Jeg har laget litt, men mamma og Yousef også. Jeg er ikke like hjelpeløs på kjøkkenet som jeg var, altså, hvis det er det du hinter om.”

“Nei, det var ikke det. Bare at jeg har savnet maten til moren din.” 

Hun snur seg mot han, lar blikket gli fra hendene hans og opp til ansiktet. “Tviler ikke, siden du ikke klarte å holde fingrene unna, selv om jeg sa du ikke fikk lov.” 

Han prøver å sette opp sitt mest uskyldige smil, og får et fnys tilbake fra Sana før hun vender oppmerksomheten tilbake til gaven, får tatt bort det siste av papiret. 

“Det er en fredslilje. Damen på butikken at det var en av de mest lettstelte plantene de hadde. Den trenger bare vann når bladene begynner å henge.” Han kjenner han er litt usikker på gaven, men gjort er gjort. 

“Prøver du å si at jeg ikke er flink med planter?” 

“Nei, men jeg ville jo ikke gi deg noe som er mer arbeid enn glede, da.”

Hun gir han det berømte Sanablikket, og han gir seg umiddelbart. “Ok, da, kanskje litt?”

“Den er fin, da. Skal vi gå inn i stua og finne plass til denne kanskje? La deg hilse på de andre gjestene?” 

Isak nikker. 

“Han er ikke kommet enda,” sier hun før de forlater kjøkkenet, og han vet hvem hun tenker på. Det betyr at Even kommer, og det er nok til at sommerfuglene blafrer lett med vingene igjen.

De første han møter på er Elias, Mikael og Adam. Ansiktet til Elias lyser opp når han ser Isak.

“Isaaaak, bro! Du kom!” Han blir dratt inn i tidenes største gruppeklem. 

“Måtte jo komme når Sana inviterer.” Han gliser mot gutta som etter en keitete start ble gode venner, også av han, den gang han var sammen med Even. Etter at det ble slutt, har han ikke møtt dem. Even og han delte vennene like effektivt som eiendelene sine etter bruddet. 

“Hvor har du gjort av typen din?” Elias kikker seg rundt. 

“Fredrik? Han bor i Tromsø.”

“Men dere er fortsatt sammen, eller?” 

“Ja, blir mye reising opp og ned, men det funker fint.” 

Han slår blikket ned. Vet ikke helt om han føler for å svare på eventuelle oppfølgingsspørsmål, redd for å bli avslørt i overdreven pynting av sannheten. Heldigvis rekker de ikke si noe mer før Sana avbryter og ber folk sette seg til bords. Isak ender med å sitte ved siden av flere studievenner av Sana, noen av dem kjenner han fra Ahus. 

Selv om han legger seg i selen for å distrahere seg selv med mat og prat, merker han fort i sidesynet at noen betrakter han. Når han kikker bort, ser han Even sitte der sammen med gutta, og han gir han et smil og et anerkjennende nikk, og Isak sender et forsiktig smil tilbake, noe som bare får Even til å smile enda mer. Mer kontakt enn det har de ikke resten av kvelden. Ikke bare fordi Isak ikke vil, mest fordi de blir sittende med hver sin gjeng. Isak tar ikke initiativ til å gå bort, hilse på. Nå og da hører han stemmen eller latteren til Even, noe som får han til å kikke i den retningen. Et par ganger, når han tror ingen ser det, tar han seg tid til å studere Even litt nøyere. Seks år har ikke forandret mye, han er like fin som før. Håret en anelse mørkere og mindre stylet. Fortsatt prater han med hele seg, smilet og smilerynkene akkurat de samme som før. En litt voksnere Even, men fortsatt Even. 

Kvelden går forbausende for når han prater om studier og jobb med gjengen han sitter med, men når klokka nærmer seg tolv og de første gjestene går benytter Isak anledningen til å stikke han også. Klart det var hyggelig, men så mye nye navn, ansikter og inntrykk at hodet truer med å eksplodere. Alt han vil er å finne senga. 

Vel ute på fortauet fisker han telefonen frem fra lomma, håper på at at Fredrik ikke har lagt seg.

Han tar telefonen på andre ring. 

“Hei, baby!”

“Vent litt,” hører han i andre enden, og etter en liten stund blir lyden av TV-en i bakgrunnen borte. “Hei. Går det bra?”

“Ja, er på vei hjem fra Sana og tenkte jeg skulle si god natt. Du hadde ikke lagt deg?”

“Nei, ikke enda. Sitter og ser på en film, den er snart ferdig.”

Fredrik høres trøtt ut i stemmen, og Isak mistenker at han har holdt seg våken nettopp fordi han ventet på denne telefonen. “Det var ikke meningen å forstyrre.”

“Du forstyrrer ikke, det er godt å høre stemmen din. Var det en bra fest?”

“Ikke fest, det var en middag.” Han mener han har poengtert det før. “Det var veldig hyggelig, sykt god mat. Sana hadde invitert noen studievenner som jeg jobber med på sykehuset, så vi ble sittende og prate fag store deler av kvelden.”

Han hører at Fredrik ler litt. “Bare du klarer å si hyggelig og fagprat i samme setning og faktisk mene det.”

“Jeg velger å ta det som et kompliment.”

De er stille en liten stund, Isak er usikker på hvor mye han skal fortelle. 

“Var Even der, da?” Fredrik høres usikker ut i stemmen, men spørsmålet er nok til å få Isak sur. 

“Ja, han var det. Men vi pratet ikke sammen. Han kom litt senere enn alle de andre, og ble sittende helt i andre enden av bordet.”

“Ok.”

Han hører på stemmen til Fredrik at han ikke helt tror på han og det irriterer han. Sjalusien og usikkerheten til Fredrik begynner å bli slitsom, og han gidder ikke håndtere det over telefonen.

Han kan høre Fredrik gjespe for fjerde eller femte gang. “Jeg skal la deg gå tilbake til filmen din, hører du er trøtt. Vi kan snakkes mer i morgen?”

“Ok. God tur hjem og sov godt.”

“Natta, Fredrik.”

I det han stapper telefonen ned i lomma hører, han raske skritt bak seg. Noen roper navnet hans og Isak trenger ikke snu seg for å vite at det er Even, men gjør det likevel. Even kommer småløpende etter han. “Skal du til banen?”

Han nikker.

“Slå følge?”

Nytt nikk og Evens skritt faller inn i takten av hans egne, Even anstrenger seg for å ikke ta for lange skritt. 

“Fet samtale, da,” sier Even etter at de har gått tause ti-femten meter. Det er nesten så det gjør vondt, for Isak blir med ett sytten år, på en trikk på vei hjem fra skolen igjen. Og minnet.. Vel det er vondt og godt på samme tid. 

“Serr, Even?” Han slipper ut en ufrivillig latter, selvsagt måtte Even dra akkurat denne spøken, akkurat nå. 

“Måtte se om det funka en gang til.” Even smiler så bredt at øynene nesten forsvinner i en million smilerynker. 

“Jeg kommer ikke til å be deg kjøpe øl til meg, eller bli med deg hjem for å lete etter ID hvis det er det du tror.” 

Even dulter han forsiktig i skuldra. “Sikker?”

“Ja, ganske.”

De går noen skritt til, og Isak prøver å komme opp med noe å snakke om, men hjernen har blanket ut. Det er Even som redder dem fra stillheten, tar initiativet til å få i gang praten en gang til. 

“Såeh, Sana sier du har flyttet tilbake til Oslo?”

Isak nikker, men Even er opptatt med å holde blikket fremover, så han ser det ikke, tvinger Isak til å bruke ordene sine. “Ja, for en stund. Fikk ikke jobb i Tromsø, så da måtte det bli sånn.”

“Så du skal tilbake?”

“Det er planen det, ja. Fredrik er jo der.”

Even ser taust på han, og han innser at Even ikke vet hvem han prater om. 

“Fredrik, kjæresten min,” legger han til. Det slår han at Even sikkert vet like lite om livet hans som det han vet om livet til Even. Han kikker bort på Even igjen, men det er litt for mørkt til å skimte om det er skuffelse han ser i måten smilet slipper litt taket.

“Vært sammen lenge?” Even sier det samtidig som han sparker en stein som ligger på fortauet, Isak ser den hoppe bortover noen meter foran dem. 

“Litt mer enn to år.”

“Så, avstandsforhold?” 

Det høres mer ut som en konstatering enn et spørsmål. Og Isak vet så altfor godt hva Even mener. Den ene tingen Isak sverget på at han ikke skulle ha noe av, den ene tingen Isak sverget på at aldri kom til å fungere. Vissheten er nok til at han kjenner det knyter seg i magen, han må trekke pusten godt for å presse bort den dårlige samvittigheten. Likevel kjenner han pulsen øke, og det er ikke bare fordi de går oppover en liten bakke. 

“Det ble visst det. Bare mens jeg gjør ferdig turnustjenesten.” 

De sier ikke noe mer det neste kvartalet, stillheten ikke en behagelig pause, i stedet føles den minst like kvelende, selv om han kjenner på en lettelse over å ha fortalt Even om Fredrik, fortalt at han har kjæreste. 

“Og du da, når kom du tilbake? Eller har du flyttet tilbake?” Han snur seg mot Even, som stirrer rett frem, har stukket hendene i lommene sånn at skuldrene tvinges litt forover, noe som får han til å virke mindre, på en måte.

“Jeg kom hjem i fjor, flyttet hjem da jeg var ferdig å studere. Det var fint i Danmark, altså, men det er jo Oslo som er byen min.” Han ser ikke på Isak i det hele tatt når han sier det, og for Isak virker det nesten som en kritikk mot eget valg. En kritikk for at han ikke føler det på samme måten. 

“Mhm,” svarer han. “Forstår det. Oslo er fin, da.” 

Det blir stille igjen. Isak vet ikke hva mer han kan si. Hele situasjonen kjennes så feil. Å ikke vite hva han kan si og ikke si, å føle det ubehagelig å gå her ved siden av Even. Han som en gang i tiden kjente Isak best av alle, som han en gang kunne snakke om alt med. Nå får han ikke frem et ord, ikke en stavelse en gang. Det er så mye i livet til Even han ikke vet noe om, så mye som skiller fra hva de engang var til det de er nå. 

Heldigvis er de fremme ved trappene ned til Storo T-banestasjon og han kan fokusere på å ikke tryne ned betongtrappen og puster lettet ut når de er trygt nede på perrongen. Han vurderer å sette seg på en av benkene, men ender med å støtte ryggen mot en søyle. Even stiller seg rett ved siden av, hendene dypt i jakkelommene mens han vipper fra tå til hæl og tilbake igjen. Akkurat som han brukte å gjøre før, når han var urolig eller nervøs. 

“Hvilken vei skal du?” Spørsmålet fra Even rykker han inn i virkeligheten. 

“Den retningen, ehh, altså, mot Grønland.” Isak stammer, klarer ikke engang få frem et kort, enkelt spørsmål uten at ordene krøller seg i munnen. Han peker hjelpeløst i retning Sinsen, som for å indikere.“Og du?”

“Mot Majorstua,” svarer Even.

Han kikker på tavla igjen, to minutter å vente. Tiden beveger seg som i sirup. den skikkelig seige typen. Ett minutt og fortsatt har han ikke kommet på noe å si. Alle forslag stopper i halsen, legger seg som en klump som er vanskelig å få opp eller ned. 

Når banen endelig kommer, dytter han kroppen bort fra søylen og går mot der han tror nærmeste dør vil være. Han snur seg mot Even i det dørene åpner seg.

“Vi.. sees vel sikkert en annen gang?” Han rekker ikke høre svaret. Det siste han ser før banen kjører, er at Even stirrer i hans retning.


	9. Kva skal me då gjer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang tusen takk til Artemis og Allieverwas for glimrende betahjelp, både på tekst og innhold.

Den natten drømmer Isak om brune krøller, om smilehull, om blå øyne og jeansjakker. Når han våkner er han nesten like trøtt som kvelden før, og bare mer forvirret. Det tar noen minutter før han forstår hvilket år det er, hvilken seng han ligger i og hvem han egentlig er kjæreste med. 

Det tar enda flere minutter før han innser han må ha sovet lenger enn han trodde, for det er lyst ute. Telefon ligger som vanlig til lading på nattbordet, og han strekker ut en trøtt hånd. Treffer på tredje forsøk og regner det som en seier. 

Det forundrer han at han ikke har våknet av telefonen i løpet av natten, for skjermen er full av små tall med røde ringer rundt. Først en melding fra Sana, et bilde av fredsliljen og “Den lever fortsatt”. Han svarer med en tommel opp. 

Neste melding er fra Jonas, som vil ha status fra kvelden før. Den lar han vente. Tredje melding er fra Fredrik og den er lang. Han beklager oppførselen de siste dagene og sier han er lei seg for at han ble sjalu, at han stoler på Isak og gleder seg til neste besøk. Isak sender et rødt hjerte tilbake og skriver at han skal ringe når han har ordnet frokost. Svaret, også et rødt hjerte, popper umiddelbart opp på skjermen.

Det er den fjerde meldingen som skaper problemer. Den som får magen til å danse cha-cha-cha og resten av gårsdagens middag til å true med å komme i retur. Han leser ikke hele, bare forhåndsvisningen, for om han leser meldingen vil det bli synlig og han er ikke klar for det. 

“Hei, Isak. Det var fint å møte deg i går. Lyst til å…”

Han må ha kaffe først! Kaffe og mat. Og tid. 

Mat hjelper ikke. Kaffe hjelper ikke. En lang, varm dusj gjør ingen forskjell. Han ringer Fredrik akkurat som han lovet, og den uleste meldingen blir liggende og irritere som om den var en stein i skoen. Han er sikker på at Fredrik merker at noe er off, skylder på at han har sovet dårlig og prøver seg på en hvit løgn om at han har drømt mye om dem i natt. Han klarer å lirke samtalen over på filmen Fredrik så, hvilke planer han har for uka og at han kommer nordover til helgen. Innen samtalen er over, er meldingen fra Even nesten glemt.

Men bare nesten. Han vet han må deale med den snart, bare en kaffe til... Klokka blir nesten tre før han endelig har samlet nok mot til å åpne den. 

“Hei, Isak. Det var fint å se deg i går. Lyst til å møtes for en kaffe eller no og prate en dag? Vi fikk ikke pratet så mye i går, og vi har kanskje litt å prate om…?”

Litt å prate om, prikk prikk prikk. Hva faen mener han med det? Nå som han har åpnet meldingen, må han svare også, for nå kan han jo se at den er lest. Faen! 

Han skriver, sletter og skriver ny melding noe som ligner på en million ganger før han endelig er klar til å trykke send. 

“Fint å se deg og,” skriver han. Blank løgn selvsagt, men han kan ikke være noe dårligere. “Kan gjerne møtes en dag, jeg har det veldig travelt på jobb uken som kommer, men har kanskje tid på torsdag. Reiser til Tromsø fredag.”

Sånn. Sendt. Hvis han har skikkelig flaks nå, passer ikke torsdag for Even. Eller uflaks. Isak vet ikke helt. 

For å slippe å nistirre på telefonen mens han venter, legger han den demonstrativt på kjøkkenbenken før han setter seg i sofaen og fyrer opp Netflix. Hele ti minutter holder han ut, før han nesten løper ut på kjøkkenet for å den igjen. 

Ny melding. Fingrene skjelver nesten når han åpner, og han trenger to forsøk før han får tastet rett kode. 

“Torsdag passer for meg. Meldes mer om tid og sted senere?” Ordene lyser mot han. Torsdag. Even. Møtes. Et møte han har tenkt på i snart seks år. Forestilt seg hvordan det skal være, når det kommer til å skje, om det kommer til å skje. Han har forestilt seg samtalen i hodet en million ganger, lekt leken om hva hvis. Hva hvis de tilfeldig møttes og begge var single? Hva hvis de møttes og Isak var singel og ikke Even. Hva hvis ditten og hva hvis datten. Nå når det er en realitet, er alle tankene og de gode ideene borte. Toppetasjen er like tom som en harddisk noen har trykket format c: på. 

Dagene forsvinner i et kaos av jobb, overtid og dårlig søvn. På den ene siden kan ikke tiden gå fort nok og på den andre går den altfor fort. Han vakler mellom å være sur på seg selv for at han stresser med dette til å stresse med at han enda ikke har fortalt det til noen. Spesielt denne noen som bor 1700 km lenger nord. 

Gode intensjoner om å komme fra jobb i tide til tross, Isak er nesten en time forsinket når han endelig løper mot busstoppet. Planen om å stikke hjemom for å skifte må forkastes til fordel for å møte opp tidsnok. De ble enige om å møtes på Dattera til Hagen og bussturen dit brukes til å lete etter hvilepuls uten hell. 

Even er allerede fremme når han kommer, selvsagt er han det. To halvlitere klare og to menyer på bordet. Litt mot i et glass er kanskje på sin plass, tenker Isak idet han slår seg ned og behendig unngår klemmen han ser Even gjør seg klar til å gi.

“Øl, digg. Takk.” Han løfter glasset, som til en liten skål, og Even gjengjelder med et lite, usikkert smil. 

“Jeg har ikke bestilt enda, visste ikke hvor sulten du var.”

Isak tar opp menyen og kikker kjapt over før han legger den ned igjen. 

“Bestemt deg allerede?” sier Even, med et smil så velkjent at det gjør vondt i magen. 

Han tar en slurk av glasset og nikker, svelger bort følelsen. “Fort gjort når man vet hva man vil ha.”

“La meg gjette, du skal ha chiliburger med vanlige fries?”

“Hæh, hvordan visste du det?”

“Noen ting endrer seg aldri.” Det som sikkert var ment som en spøk, faller flatt. Ingen av dem ler. 

Even blir sittende og pelle på en løs plastflik på menyen og Isak har mest lyst til å reise seg og gå. Heldigvis kommer kelneren og, avbryter den kleine stemningen og de kan konsentrere seg om å bestille. 

Tausheten etterpå er kvelende, alle lydene rundt forsterker det faktum at de sitter her uten å vite hva de skal si til hverandre. Det pleide ikke å være sånn, de pleide å kunne snakke om alt. Akkurat nå kunne de trengt en røyk for å lette stemningen, men det er lenge siden Isak har røykt. Litt fordi det ikke er like vanlig i Tromsø, men også på grunn av foreleser som klarte å skremme bort alt røyksug med noen veldig grafiske bilder av hva som skjer når man gjør det. 

Det er bare at uten botanisk hjelp er ordene mellom dem forsvunnet. I stedet sitter de her, usikre blikk og hender som snurrer rundt på ølglass som sakte men sikkert tømmes. Til og med prat om været ville vært å foretrekke, tenker Isak. 

“Jeg har ikke vært her på kjempelenge,” kommer han endelig på å si, kanskje ikke det mest intelligente temaet, men det er en start og akkurat nå tar han hva han kan få av det hjernen er villig til å gi. “Håper maten er like god som før.”

“De kan umulig ha forandret den så mye, hvor lenge er det siden du var her?”

Han tenker etter, og kommer på hvorfor dette var et like dårlig samtaletema som hva han bestilte, og han stirrer på et merke på bordflaten. “Eh, har ikke vært her etter at jeg flyttet.”

Even trenger ikke si noe, Isak kan se at han vet nøyaktig når det var. Han har ikke vært på Dattera siden han og Even var her for å feire at Isak hadde fullført siste eksamen på Nissen. Det var en effektiv avslutning på _det_ samtaleemnet. 

De blir reddet av at maten kommer på bordet, og Isak konsentrerer seg om å finne bestikk og ta de første bitene av maten. Even gjør det samme og de er helt stille noen minutter. Men det er ikke stille i hodet hans, der raser tankene i alle retninger. 

“Såh.” Even høres usikker ut, og Isak tenker at dette ikke lover godt for videre samtale. Det er tredje gangen de møtes, og fortsatt kjennes det som ordene må hales ut av et sort hull.

“Jeg er glad du sa ja til å møte meg.” Even sin stemme er myk, men han har et sårt drag over øynene. “Litt overrasket, men glad.” 

“Hvorfor er du overrasket?” 

“Isak!” Det kommer som en blanding av et oppgitt sukk og irritasjon. Det er den måten han pleide å si navnet hans på før, når han mente Isak gjorde noe urimelig, ofte opptakten til en krangel.

Isak svarer ikke, ser ned i glasset, snurrer det sakte rundt med begge hender. Det er nesten tomt, og han skjønner at han må ha et til. Han bestemmer seg for å vente litt, selv om denne samtalen hadde vært lettere med litt høyere promille. Det er ikke som om han ikke visste at Even kom til å legge merke til at Isak prøvde å unngå han, og at det kom til å føre til flere spørsmål. Spørsmål han ikke har lyst til å svare på, og som er hovedgrunnen til at han hadde vært nervøs for å takke ja. 

“Ikke engang prøv å si at du ikke unngår meg. Første gang vi møtes stakk du fortere enn jeg rakk å si eplekake, og andre gang snakket du med alle andre enn meg. Trodde det å være struts var min greie, ikke din.”

Han svelger tungt, føler seg som den gangen han ble tatt i å snike på julegavene tre dager før jul, noe som ble med kun den ene gangen. Foreldrene ble ikket sinte, bare veldig, veldig skuffet. Det var i hvert fall det de sa, Isak er ganske sikker på at de var rasende, sånn egentlig. Det samme er han redd Even er nå. 

“Det jeg lurer på,” fortsetter Even, avbryter tankerekken Isak har klart å spinne seg inn i. “Hva skjedde egentlig med at vi to skulle være venner? Jeg skjønner at det var vanskelig i starten, men i stedet for at vi skulle ha mer kontakt etterhvert, ble det mindre og mindre. Og etter den festen hos Eskild…”

Endelig finner han tilbake til munn og mæle på bunnen av glasset han har stirret ned i, sett på den siste slumpen med øl som snurrer rundt og rundt. 

“Festen hos Eskild, ja… Skulle ønske jeg kunne si jeg har glemt den, men…” Han tar en pause, må tenke igjennom hva han skal si. “Men etter da ble det klart for meg at å kun være venner med deg? Det fiksa jeg ikke, rett og slett.”

“Hva mener du med det?”

“Den høsten, etter at det var slutt, etter at jeg flyttet til Tromsø. Det er det vanskeligste jeg har gjort, noensinne.” Stemmen hans skjelver nesten. Dette er like sårt å tenke på og snakke om nå som da. Hvorfor? Han trodde at han var ferdig med dette for flere år siden. “Alt rundt minnet om deg, selv om jeg var et helt annet sted, et sted vi to aldri har vært sammen. Og hver gang jeg så noe på face eller insta om hvordan du hadde det, at du trivdes innmari godt i København, det gjorde bare ting verre, salt i såret på en måte.” 

Han tar en siste slurk av glasset, tømmer det, og ser rett på Even. Venter på noe fra han, en reaksjon, men han bare stirrer taust på Isak som om han har problemer med å forstå eller noe. 

“Og jeg var jo glad på dine vegne, selvsagt var jeg det. Det å studere der, alt du hadde drømt om… Jeg ville jo at du hadde det bra, men å se det? Jeg fiksa det bare ikke.”

Even tømmer glasset han også. “En øl til?” Isak nikker og Even reiser seg og går bort til bardisken og bestiller mer drikke. Isak mistenker at det er for å gi begge to en anledning til å prosessere det som er blitt sagt, og ikke sagt, og han klager ikke. 

“Du vet,” sier Even i det han setter seg ned ved bordet igjen og rekker Isak det ene glasset. “Du var ikke den eneste som hadde det sånn. København var stor og skummel, jeg slet med å forstå språket, jeg kjente ingen. Alt jeg så var hvor mange kule ting du gjorde i Tromsø. Instagrammen din var full av festbilder du ble tagget i.”

Nå er et Isak sin tur til å lytte taust, ikke gi Even noe hjelp med å komme videre. Ikke at han trenger det, han har aldri hatt samme problem som Isak med å sette ord på følelsene sine.

“Og det gjorde både godt og vondt, på en måte. For da visste jeg at du hadde det bra, at du klarte å gå videre. Men noe inn i granskauen vondt også, for jeg følte det overhodet ikke på samme måten. Jeg savnet deg så mye at jeg holdt på å bli sprø.”

Sprø. Isak får lyst til å krype sammen av det ordet. 

“Ikke sånn sprø, da. Akkurat den biten gikk bra, veldig bra faktisk.” Nok en gang viser Even en forbausende god evne til å lese tanker. 

Isak lar det sidesporet ligge, orker ikke gå inn i det akkurat nå. Han brukte mye av det første året i Tromsø til å bekymre seg over bipolaren til Even, det er ikke et tema han ønsker å besøke igjen her og nå. 

“Men da forstår du hva jeg mener, ikke sant?” fortsetter han i stedet. “Jeg kunne ikke ha det sånn. Vite at om jeg møtte deg, ville det være som om vi var tilbake til null igjen. Jeg kunne ikke ha deg som en slags nødløsning hver gang vi møttes.”

“Nødløsning?” Han innser ikke hvor feil det ble før han hører Even gjentar ordet. 

“Unnskyld, du var ikke en nødløsning, det var ikke det jeg prøvde å si. Men jeg jobbet så hardt med å komme meg videre, komme over det. Og bæm, vi møtes og hva skjer? Rett tilbake til utgangspunktet. Og da jeg våknet neste dag og du var borte?”

Even avbryter nesten-monologen hans. “Jeg måtte dra, måtte rekke flyet mitt.”

“Jeg vet det, men likevel.” Han trekker på skuldrene, ser på et punkt på veggen bak Even, prøver å samle tankene og det klarer han ikke med Even i synsfeltet. 

“Å slutte å snakke med deg, slutte å se instabildene, slutte å se snapper og statuser. Det var eneste måte å greie å bli værende i Tromsø på. Jeg måtte få deg ut av hodet mitt, måtte få deg ut av livet mitt.” 

Han kikker bort på Even, og ser at det han har sagt sårer. “Faen, jeg klarer ikke å forklare godt nok!” 

Even rister på hodet, og han forstår hvorfor. Hadde rollene vært omvendt, hadde han følt det samme, det er han sikker på. De lovet å holde kontakten, at de fortsatt skulle være venner. Egentlig var det Isak sin ide, hans halmstrå de klamret seg til. Og så snart ting ble vanskelig, brøt han det løftet. 

Han angret når ting buttet mot eller etter å ha sett en kul film eller hørt en ny låt Even ville likt. Instinktet har vært å dele det med nettopp Even, men hver eneste gang har han kommet på at de har sluttet med det innen han har fått låst opp telefonen for å sende melding. 

“Eller, jeg tror jeg forstår hva du prøver å si .Det er ikke som om jeg ikke tenkte det samme av og til.”

Det han ikke sier blir hengende i luften mellom dem, drypper ned som snøfnugg over bordet. For Isak var den eneste som gjennomførte det. Even hadde til slutt tatt hintet og sluttet å ta kontakt, men det var Isak som tvang det gjennom.

“Seks år,” sier Even ut i luften. “Det føles som en evighet siden, men likevel, når jeg ser deg er det som om det var i går. Som om ingenting har endret seg, samtidig som alt er forandret. Du er forandret.”

“Du også. Du er blitt voksen.”

“Vel, jeg er snart 28 år, om ikke det er voksen vet ikke jeg. Fast jobb og egen leilighet og hele pakka.” 

Poenget er nok til å lure en liten latter ut av Isak, den første i løpet av hele kvelden. “Det var ikke meningen å ignorere deg i seks år. Men jo lenger tid det gikk uten kontakt, jo vanskeligere ble det, et eller annet sted gikk det fra altfor kort tid til altfor lang tid, uten at jeg fikk det med meg.”

“Og nå, da?” Even kikker nesten forventningsfullt på han. 

“Jeg vet ikke om det er noe poeng? Jeg skal bare være her frem til jul neste år, etterpå flytter jeg tilbake til Tromsø. Og dessuten,” han drar litt på det, usikker på hvor mye han skal utlevere Fredrik, men Even fortjener et ærlig svar. “Fredrik er ikke noe begeistret for at jeg treffer deg.”

“Hvorfor det? Er han sånn sjalu type?” 

“Ikke sjalu, men han er litt usikker. Jeg er her og han er der, og du er deg, hele greia er bare vanskelig.”

“Men han vet at det ikke er til å unngå at vi møtes? Du og Sana er venner, jeg er venn med Yousef, vi kommer garantert til å møtes igjen.” Even virker opprørt, med rette egentlig. “Og jeg gidder ikke at det blir sånn som sist. Det er grunnen til at jeg ba deg møte meg i dag.”

“Han vet det, og han vet at han ikke kan styre hvem jeg treffer og ikke, men jeg tror det er best om vi begrenser det til når vi er sammen med mange andre, ok?” 

“Ok, så lenge du lover å ikke oppføre deg helt dust.” Even svarer uten brodd i stemmen, men Isak hører den klart og tydelig likevel. 

“Jeg lover å ikke oppføre meg som en dust. Og unnskyld for at jeg gjorde det. Spesielt hos Sana, da kunne jeg ikke skylde på at jeg ikke visste du kom eller noe.”

“Du spurte Sana om jeg kom?” Det er et ørlite hint av ett eller annet i stemmen til Even, glede kanskje?

“Nei, er du helt rusk? Kan ikke spørre Sana om sånt, da får jeg aldri glemme det. Jeg bare antok det, siden invitasjonen kom fra Sana og Yousef.”

“Og likevel turte du å komme?” Nå er det ikke tvil om hva han hører i stemmen, det er definitivt glede. 

“Selvsagt. Ville ikke si nei til Sara. Og dessuten, vi er vel venner fortsatt, er vi ikke?” Det går opp for han i det samme han sier det at han virkelig mener det, han vil ha Even som venn. 

“Vi er venner fortsatt.” 

Maten er spist og ølet er drukket og Isak er sliten etter lang dag på jobb. Han prøver fortvilet å stoppe gjespene som nå ser ut til å komme som perler på en snor, men lykkes selvsagt ikke skjule det for Even, som reiser seg for å gå til baren for å betale. Isak prøver å insistere på å betale sin del, men Even vil ikke høre på det øret. 

“Jeg inviterte, jeg betaler. Du får heller ta regningen neste gang.” 

Han har ordnet seg fri dagen etter for å rekke flyet sitt. Takknemligheten slår han som en slegge når han våkner neste dag. Til tross for at han bare drakk to øl, føler han seg like fyllesyk som han var etter noen av de verste festene Jonas og han hadde på videregående. Han kvikner til etter litt mat og kaffe og innser at han er mest følelsesmessig fyllesyk, og det er ikke den kaffekopp i verden som kan redde han fra det. 

Får han går ombord i flyet. finner han meldingene han og Even har sendt hverandre de siste dagene, inkludert den Even sendte for å sjekke om han kom seg vel hjem. Det er ikke noe der som ikke ville tålt å bli lest av andre, det er praktiske meldinger om når det passer, hvor de skal møtes, helt uskyldige meldinger. For en utenforstående. Ikke for Fredrik. 

Han nøler i noen sekunder, før han sletter hele samtalen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, så har gutta endelig satt seg ned for å prate med hverandre. Det gikk kanskje ikke sånn helt strålende, men kanskje det kan være en start? Hva tror dere, er det håp fortsatt?


	10. Så her står eg som en statue i en park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva skal jeg si annet enn at dette kapittelet hadde vært langt mer uryddig hadde det ikke vært for at det har vært igjennom en solid betarunde, som vanlig av radarparet Artemis og Allieverwas.

De neste ukene forsvinner så fort at man skulle tro noen hadde trykket på fast forward-knappen. Isak er tilbake i Tromsø, for tredje gang på rad har han tatt turen nordover i stedet for at Fredrik kommer til Oslo. Fredrik skyldte på jobb og tilbød seg å betale for flybilletten for Isak. Egentlig funker ting bedre når Isak er der, for alt minner mer om dem og hvem de er eller var før Isak flyttet. Det er lettere å finne tilbake til den Isak han var da. De har ikke kranglet en eneste gang den siste måneden, hvis man ser bort fra kjekling om hvem sin tur det er å lage frokost eller ta oppvasken, de vanlige tingene, liksom. 

Fredrik er på jobb, og Isak burde ha brukt tiden på å lese gjennom faglitteratur han pakket med seg nordover, oppdatert seg sånn at han ikke skal føle seg komplett idiot på jobb. Men han får ikke lest, i stedet sitter han med nesa ned i telefonen, chatter med folk sørpå. 

Sana har lagt han til i en gruppe på FB for LIS-leger på Ullevål og Ahus og noen av de andre sykehusene i regionen. Den er egentlig ment å brukes til fag, men er blitt en kanal for å avtale ting som ikke har noe med jobben å gjøre. Han har allerede vært på to fester og til uken skal han på kino.

Når Fredrik kommer hjem, sitter han på samme sted, fortsatt like opptatt av telefonen, eneste som vitner om at han har beveget seg mens kjæresten var borte er at kaffekoppen har varm kaffe i seg og det står en tom tallerken etter lunsjen på bordet. Han legger telefonen litt motvillig bort, og retter oppmerksomheten mot Fredrik i stedet. 

“Fikk du gjort alt du skulle?” Fredrik ser sliten ut, og Isak prøver å få han til å sette seg ned i sofaen og legge hodet i fanget hans. Etter litt betenkningstid er det nettopp det han gjør. Isak masserer hodebunnen hans lett, koser med krøllene med den ene hånden mens han legger den andre på overarmen, stryker lett opp og ned. 

“Ja, nesten i hvert fall.” Fredrik synker dypere ned i sofaen, og Isak kan kjenne hvordan pusten roer seg og kroppen slapper av. Han liker at han klarer å roe ned Fredrik på denne måten. 

Telefonen på bordet begynner plutselig å dure og lyser opp fordi notifikasjoner ramler inn som perler på en snor. Isak ignorerer den, konsentrerer seg om Fredrik. Eller, han prøver å ignorere den. Når den piper for minst tiende gang, har Fredrik fått nok. 

“Hva i alle dager skjer på telefonen din?” 

“Ingenting, bare ignorer det.” 

Det ser ut til å virke, spesielt siden Isak ikke gjør tegn til å ville ta opp telefonen og sjekke, selv om han egentlig verker etter å gjøre det, sjekke inn med livet i Oslo. 

Problemet er at telefonen fortsetter å dure. Mens Isak blir mer og mer nysgjerrig, blir Fredrik mer og mer irritert. 

“Skal du ikke sjekke hvem som prøver å få tak i deg? Det høres ut som om det er noe viktig.”

“Det er ikke det, bare en gruppechat. De planlegger fest i dag.”

“Noen jeg vet hvem er?” Fredrik gjør en elendig jobb med å skjule sjalusien, og Isak kjenner irritasjonen vokse. Han må faktisk få ha et liv i Oslo uten at Fredrik skal bli mistenksom. 

“Nei, bare en gruppe Sana har lagt meg til i, med de andre LIS-legene.” Han plukker opp telefonen og åpner chatten, bevisst på å holde telefonen sånn at Fredrik kan se skjermen om han vil. Han scanner gjennom de siste meldingene før han muter chatten. Nå er han Tromsø-Isak, og Tromsø-Isak trenger ikke følge med på det som skjer i Oslo. 

Han sjekker ikke meldingene før han er ved gaten, kjenner stikket av misunnelse når han innser at han har gått glipp av en real fest og bruker det meste av flyturen til å komme over det. 

I det han går av toget på Oslo S er Oslo-Isak på plass, Oslo-Isak som har egen leilighet, egen jobb og eget nettverk. Et nettverk som stadig vekk utvides. 

Nå som høsten er her blir det vanskelig å holde seg i form kun med å løpe ute og et par styrkeøvelser på stuegulvet, så han melder seg inn på nærmeste treningssenter. Skulle han blitt værende i Oslo, er det mulig han hadde lagt ned mer research i saken, men med kun et drøyt år igjen, kan han ikke bry seg mindre. 

Han varierer mellom å løpe på mølla og løfte vekter, stapper de trådløse hodetelefonene inn i ørene og stenger ute alt annet. Verden består kun av han, musikken, musklene og pusten som jobber. 

Han har nettopp varmet opp på mølla og gjør seg klar til å trene styrke når han blir oppmerksom på noen som vinker, prøver å få oppmerksomheten hans. Elias. Og Adam. Han aner ikke om det her blir kleint, men å ikke gå bort vil være frekt, og han har lært at det er man ikke. 

Å skulle bort å hilse på Elias og Adam nå føles litt feil. De er ikke hans venner lenger, det er Evens. Å se dem på middag hos Sana og Yousef var hyggelig, men å skulle trene sammen på tremannshånd kjennes som hakket for mye. 

Men det er ikke så mye han får gjort, for rømningsveien er stengt og unnskyldningene ikke-eksisterende. 

Han skrur av musikken og napper ut proppene fra ørene på vei bort, tørker bort litt svette som renner ned fra pannen, tar en slurk vann. Alt i et forsøk på å drøye tiden. 

“Isak! Bro! Lenge siden. Skjera?” Elias snakker høyt nok til at Isak er sikker på at halve senteret kan høre dem. “Visste ikke at du trente her?”

“Joina for to uker siden.”

“Er du her sammen med noen, eller?” Elias kikker seg rundt, som for å lete etter potensielle kamerater av Isak.

“Nei, er alene, jeg.” Han sier det nesten på innpust, aner ikke hvorfor, det er jo ikke flaut å trene alene. “Kjenner ikke noen i Oslo jeg kan trene med...” 

“Du kan jo bare trene med oss, ikke sant, Adam?” 

Adam nikker ivrig, dytter Isak lett i skulderen med sin egen skulder. “Ja, seff. Ikke noe stress, det?” 

“Ehhh, på grunn av jobben jeg trener på litt merkelige tidspunkt. Men det er helt greit, jeg er vant til å trene alene.” Han vet ikke helt hvordan han skal avvise dem, uten å fornærme, men han liker i grunn å trene alene, har alltid gjort det. 

“Nei, slutt å tull, ‘a.” Adam tar opp telefonen og fikler med den, mens Isak blir stående og telle sekunder. “Sånn, da er du lagt til i treningschatten. Den funker sånn her; du sender melding hvis du har tenkt å trene, eller hiver deg på en av våre økter. Enkelt som bare det.”

Okei, det her er vel ikke verre enn at han takker nei hvis han ikke vil eller orker. Isak har lang erfaring med å mute og ignorere chatter han ufrivillig blir dratt med i. Det her kan bli en av dem. Lettere enn å si nei takk. 

Likevel henger han med dem resten av økten, i starten fordi han ikke vet hvordan han skal komme unna, på slutten fordi det faktisk er morsomt og hyggelig. De har løftet, snakket, løftet litt mer og han hadde glemt det her. Glemt hvordan gjengen til Even også var blitt hans gjeng, hvordan de inkluderte han nesten umiddelbart. 

Han har savnet Elias sin høylytte lojalitet. Adam mer stille, med en del litt for treffende kommentarer, helst på Elias sin bekostning. Det er lenge siden Isak har hatt en så morsom og effektiv treningsøkt. Han kommer garantert til å være støl i morgen. 

Han drar fra treningssenteret med et vagt løfte om å trene igjen til helgen når de har lovet å ta med flere av gutta. 

Det er ikke før han kommer hjem og sjekker hvem som er med i gruppechatten at han legger merke til at Even er der. Hvorfor må gudene vite. Han var ikke den som rant ned dørene på senteret da de var sammen, men mye kan skje på seks år. For alt Isak vet, har Even blitt treningsnarkoman siden sist.

Etter et par uker kan han puste lettet ut og innse at Even ikke har blitt ivrigere på å trene mens han var i Danmark. Isak har til gode å se han takke ja til en eneste økt, men han er med i samtalen, blir invitert, takker nei. Selv om de ikke direkte har kontakt, er han der, med sin stadig gjentakende tilstedeværelse, nært men ikke for nært. 

Denne gruppechatten får ikke Fredrik vite om. Isak setter den på stille når han er i Tromsø. Fredrik vet at han har meldt seg inn på et treningssenter, men antar nok at Isak trener alene, som alltid. Det er ikke direkte løgn å ikke fortelle at det har endret seg, er det? I verste fall bare en bitteliten hvit en.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som dere merket trykket jeg litt på fast forward-knappen i tidslinjen også, håper det går greit. 
> 
> Sånn bortsett fra det går vi inn i noen hektiske desemberuker, så jeg kan ikke love at oppdateringer kommer som perler på en snor. Men jeg lover å gjøre mitt beste.


	11. Ville du latt meg setta min fot i dine hender?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De som gjetter på at Allieverwas og Artemis har vært beta på dette kapittelet også gjetter selvsagt rett. De er uvurderlige, som alltid.❤️

En kritisk skadd pasient kom inn idet Isak skulle til å gå av jobb. Høy på adrenalin og koffein meldte han seg nesten frivillig til å bli litt til, selv om alt han ville var å komme hjem. Det beit hardere for hvert minutt som tikka forbi, og når han endelig kom ut døra på sjukehuset, hadde klokka rukket å slå tre. På natta. 

Da han endelig var gikk av bussen, slo den kalde novemberlufta imot ham blanda med en eim av altfor sein fyll. Han måtte presse seg hjem gjennom de ustø hordene, inn døra og rett inn under dyna. Nå er klokka nesten ti. 

Planen for dagen bør være å gjøre minst mulig, ligge på sofaen og sløve foran TV-en før han velter seg i seng når det blir for ubehagelig å sofasove. Dessverre har han jobbet mer eller mindre non-stop i to uker. Han har knapt vært innom en butikk på like lang tid, er tom for omtrent alt. Han har heldigvis hatt vett nok til å føre opp alt han mangler i et notat på telefonen, slik at handlelisten er nitti prosent klar. Alt han har å gjøre nå, er å dra kroppen 300 meter bort, raske med seg alt på listen og komme seg hjem igjen. 

Det begynner å bli kaldt ute, og han hiver på seg så mange lag med klær som mulig, minner seg selv på at han må huske å ta med seg resten av vinterklærne nesten gang han er hos Fredrik. Han er ganske sikker på at han har en boks eller to stående i boden der. Ting han var sikker på at han ikke kom til å trenge i Oslo, men som han savner intenst nå. 

Var det alltid så kaldt som dette i Oslo på vinteren? 19 år gamle Isak kom seg gjennom vinteren med en tykk genser under jakken og et skjerf pakket tett rundt halsen. 25 år gamle Isak savner parkasen sin og vinterskoene. Hadde han ikke vært så trøtt nå, ville han reflektert over om det betyr at han er blitt voksen. I stedet parkerer han den tanken og småløper til butikken for å holde seg varm.

I butikken går det fort opp for han at det er en liten feil i planen. Handlekurven han rasket med seg blir fort full og han er ikke mer enn en tredels vei gjennom listen, så den lille kurven må erstattes med en handlevogn. Akkurat nå står han og ser ned på listen og prøver å komme på hva han egentlig mente da han skrev “ting å vaske badet med”. Mente han kluter? Vaskemidler? Han konkluderer med at han ikke tør ta sjansen og legger begge deler i vognen. 

“Halla!” Stemmen som avbryter han er ikke vanskelig å kjenne igjen. Isak kikker opp og ser rett inn i et par knallblå øyne.

“Halla!” Han burde sikkert kommet opp med et litt mer intelligent svar, men han er for trøtt og sliten til det. I stedet gir han Even et stort smil, prøver å viser at det er godt å se han, for det er det. 

Even kikker raskt ned på den nesten fulle handlekurven. “Er du ute på storhandel i dag?”

Isak drar en trøtt hånd gjennom håret, merker at det er noen dager siden han vasket det og at det burde vært klippet, krøllene er mer enn litt på vei tilbake. “Har ikke rukket å handle på tre uker, jeg var tom for stort sett alt.”

“Jeg ser det. Håper ikke du bort langt unna.”

Shit, han hadde ikke tenkt på at han må få alt med seg hjem. Han vil trenge minst fire poser til alt dette. Det kan bli en slitsom hjemtur. 

“Føkk. Hadde ikke tenkt på det. Jaja, det går sikkert på et vis.” 

“Jeg kan godt hjelpe deg?” 

“Du trenger ikke det, det er ikke veldig langt å gå. Du har jo dine egne greier.”

“Det går fint, jeg skulle ikke ha så mye, jeg kan komme tilbake hit etter at jeg har hjulpet deg.”

Isak kikker på den tomme handlekurven til Even og gjør en kjapp risikovurdering av å la Even hjelpe seg. Han konkluderer med at det ikke trenger bety noe som helst, dessuten har han ryggrad som en svamp akkurat nå, all motstandskraft kjennes forsvunnet i en saus av søvnmangel og overarbeid for lengst. 

“Takk,” svarer han. “Hvis du virkelig mener det, tar jeg mot all den hjelp jeg kan få.” 

“Selvsagt mener jeg det, Isak. Har du mye igjen før du er ferdig? Hvis vi deler oss, går det fortere.”

Han leser kjapt over listen, nesten alt på den er strøket over. “Jeg er nesten ferdig. Det eneste jeg ikke har hentet er dopapir, dusjsåpe og tannkrem.”

“Ok. Du går og stiller deg i kassakø, jeg henter resten.” Even snur på hælen og forsvinner mens Isak rister av seg tåkedisen og går mot kassen, prøver å vurdere hvilken kø som er kjappest og velger den andre. 

De fordeler jobbene ordløst, i et velfungerende team. Isak legger varer på båndet og Even stiller seg i andre enden og begynner å legge i handleposene. Det er noe velkjent med denne følelsen, plutselig er han Isak 17 år og på handletur med kjæresten for første gang. De gjorde det sånn da også, ordløs fordeling av oppgavene slik at alt gikk så smertefritt som mulig. Etter at Isak har betalt står Even klar med to poser til seg og to til Isak.

De går i taushet mot leiligheten til Isak. Han prøver å komme på noe å si, men alle forsøk strander et sted på veien mellom hjerne og munn. Even følger han helt inn i leiligheten, og Isak klarer ikke engang å protestere når han begynner å ta varer ut av posene og legge på plass i kjøleskapet. Det er lenge siden han har følt på dette, kjent på hvor fint det er å være to om sånt. 

Even sier ikke mye, ikke før Isak segner om på kjøkkenstolen, ute av stand til å gjøre noe mer.

“Isak,” sier han med den tonen han alltid brukte før, når han var bekymret for at Isak pushet seg for langt, sov for lite. Den tonen som er nok til at Isak har lyst til å krype tett inntil, føle trygghet og nærhet i en velkjent kropp og velkjent duft. Men Even er ikke hans nå, ikke på denne måten. 

“Hvor lenge er det siden du sov en hel natt?”

“I natt?” Han hører selv hvor tvilende svaret høres ut, for han er usikker på hvor godt han egentlig sov. Adrenalinet i kroppen raste og gjorde at han våknet mange ganger. Rett etter klokka halv ni ga han opp fullstendig, døgnrytmen hans er helt på bærtur. 

“Du ser ut som om du ikke har sovet skikkelig på mange uker, det gjør meg egentlig litt bekymret.”

Det er ikke Even sin jobb å bekymre seg for Isak. 

“Vel, det er sånn turnuslivet er, mye jobb, lite søvn. Man blir vant til det.”

“Når skal du jobbe neste gang?” Fortsatt har stemmen til Even det myke, udefinerbare over seg. Det er ikke kritikk, men Isak tar det sånn likevel. Det føles som kritikk. 

“Ikke før på mandag, da begynner jeg endelig på postrotasjon, har blitt lovet at det skal være litt roligere.”

“Kom her.” Even tar hånda hans og drar han opp av stolen. Isak tror et øyeblikk det er fordi han skal få en hadet-klem, men i stedet blir han dratt med inn gjennom stua og inn på soverommet. Han begynner å få bange anelser, Even har ikke noe på soverommet hans å gjøre. Han gjør sitt beste å ikke bli flau over kaoset der inne, klesvask har ikke vært høyeste prioritet de siste ukene og det bærer soveromsgulvet preg av.

“Ta av deg klærne.” 

“Hæh?” 

“Jeg sa at du skulle ta av deg klærne. Du kan ikke sove med så mye på.”

Even gir ingen mening. Isak skal ikke sove nå, det er ikke planen. Han skal vaske klær og sløve til Netflix mens vaskemaskinen gjør jobben for han. Etterpå skal han sette på en vask til, gjenta til skittentøyskurven er tom. Rinse and repeat. 

Likevel gjør han som Even sier. Tar av seg buksen og sokkene, slenger dem på gulvet, vrir av seg jakken og står til slutt i bare t-skjorte og boxer. Han burde vært flau, men dette er Even, og Even har sett han i bare t-skjorte og boxer en million ganger før. Han er for trøtt til å reflektere over at det var mange år siden, og akkurat nå er senga altfor forlokkende, så han kryper ned i den og trekker dyna godt over seg. Det er ikke før han kjenner en bevegelse i madrassen at han innser at Even har lagt seg ned sammen med han. 

“Shhhh, ikke stress. Jeg blir bare til jeg vet du har sovnet skikkelig, bare slapp av.” Isak innser at kroppen er helt stiv, skuldrene omtrent ved ørehøyde og lungene i ferd med å sprenges av å ha holdt pusten for lenge. 

Selv etter seks år kjenner Even han så godt at han kan lese kroppsspråket, lese de små beskjedene som sendes ut gjennom litt for høy puls og anspente muskler og konkludere at selv om Isak er trøtt og sliten er det ikke sjans i havet til at han faktisk får sove nå. Han tvinger seg selv til å trekke pusten dypt, la den hjelpe til med å få spenningene til å slippe taket, en muskel av gangen. 

Nesten uten å merke det flytter han seg nærmere Even. Kroppen søker den nærheten som om det var det mest naturlige i verden, og i den tåkete tilstanden mellom å være våken og å sove kjenner han at Even legger seg tett inntil, lar armen legge seg over midjen og nesen treffe nakken hans. Så sovner han. En tung, drømmeløs søvn han ikke har hatt maken til på lenge. 

Det er mørkt ute når han våkner til tom seng. Isak famler etter telefonen for å sjekke hva klokka er, men kommer på at han la den igjen på kjøkkenet. Det er ikke en lyd i leiligheten. Bare suset fra trafikken utenfor og hans egne bare føtter som treffer gulvet. Kjøkkenet er ryddig. De siste dagers oppvask er tatt og telefonen ligger til lading på kjøkkenbenken. Han er ganske sikker på at han ikke la den der før han sovnet, og han sender Even en vennlig tanke i det han napper ut ledningen. Under telefonen ligger det en lapp med en håndskrift han har null problemer med å kjenne igjen. 

“Håper du har sovet godt, du trengte det. Skal ut med gutta i kveld, så jeg måtte stikke. Det står middag til deg i kjøleskapet, 20 minutter på 200 grader. Var modig nok til å sette på en maskin med klær også, håper det er greit. //Even”

Han fyrer avgårde en kjapp melding til Even, takker for hjelp og mat. Han får et hjerte tilbake. 

Det hugger til i magen, en følelse han ikke har lyst til å kjenne på. Glemme, gjemme, han har gjort det før, han kan sikkert klare det igjen. I stedet fokuserer han på her og nå. Han er skrubbsulten og det eneste som står mellom han og middag er tre skritt til kjøleskapet. Han setter på ovnen og bestemmer seg for å ta fatt på klesvasken. Praktiske oppgaver, fylle tiden, komme seg videre. Isak er en mester i det. 

Resten av ettermiddagen tilbringes som planlagt. I sofaen med Netflix, kun avbrutt når han bytter innhold i vaskemaskinen. Det er ikke før han kryper under dyna for andre gang den dagen at det slår han at han har ikke tenkt på Fredrik en eneste gang i dag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flere i kommentarfeltet lurte på om ikke Even skulle begynne å trene snart. Jeg fant ut at det ikke var helt det jeg så for meg, så jeg fant en annen løsning på å la Even og Isak møtes. Håper dere likte det.


	12. De seier ord, hvis du har de i din makt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det nærmer seg jul, både IRL og i fic-verden, og nå er vi nesten der at jeg kan poste kapitler in real time hvis jeg vil. 
> 
> Nok en gang har Artemis og Allieverwas tryllet med teksten, fjernet skrivefeil, gitt råd om hva som bør sies og hva som ikke trengs å sies og ikke minst heiet denne delen av historien frem. Tusen takk, begge to!

Selv om Isak prøver å fornekte det, er dagen med Even et vendepunkt for hvordan han har det i Oslo. Helt siden han flyttet hjem har han jobbet med å bygge seg et nettverk, finne seg tilrette i ny, gammel by. Nå er han trygg på hvem Oslo-Isak er. Oslo-Isak er en som drar på fester, stikker på kino, drar på trening. 

Å få oppleve Even så nært og så enkelt som den dagen, se han strekke ut en hjelpende hånd og vise omsorg uten å forvente noe tilbake, gav Isak troen på at han skal klare å være i samme by som Even, være kun venn med Even. For Oslo-Isak er en som klarer å være venn med eksen sin. Sender meldinger gjør de også. Det begynte med at Isak takket for hjelpen den dagen, og eskalerte derfra. Nå meldes de nesten hver eneste dag. 

Av og til leker han med tankene om hva hvis, hva om, tenk om. Hva hvis han ikke hadde dratt til Tromsø, hva om han hadde blitt med Even til Danmark, tenk om de hadde holdt sammen. Hva hvis han hadde klart å holde på vennskapet med Even til tross for at de bodde hvert sitt sted. Hvor ville de da vært nå? Ville de fortsatt vært sammen? Ville de ha klart det? 

Treningsøktene med gutta har på snodig vis gått fra å være kun trening til å inkludere litt mat eller en kaffe etterpå. Even har enda til gode å møte opp på trening. Isak er usikker på om han i det hele tatt er medlem. Han har i alle fall aldri på det røde nøkkelarmbåndet. Likevel hender det mer enn en sjelden gang at står utenfor når de er ferdig. Noen ganger venter han på dem der de spiser etter trening. Smiler mot dem og minner Isak om hvor smal knivseggen han balanserer på faktisk er. De har holdt løftet om å ikke henge bare de to, med den lørdagen som et hederlig unntak. Den siste måneden har de likevel møttes minst en gang i uka. 

Det er på grensen til hva som er greit, han vet han driver et farlig balansespill mellom Oslo-Isak og Tromsø-Isak. Ennå har han ikke tråkket feil eller ramlet ned på gal side, men hver gang han treffer Even blir han minnet om hvor små de marginene er i ferd med å bli.

Hvor lenge klarer han å holde på den balansen? Oslo-Isak blir tydeligere og tydeligere mens Tromsø-Isak viskes mer og mer ut, kommer kun frem når han snakker med Fredrik i telefonen eller er på besøk. 

Fredrik merker det, selvsagt gjør han det. Insisterer stadig hardere på at Isak skal reise opp dit i stedet for at han kommer ned til Oslo. Han sier aldri hvorfor, men de vet det begge to. I begynnelsen gjorde det ikke noe, men nå er det desember. Fra Isak landa i august har Fredrik kun vært i Oslo to ganger. Og det tar på å alltid måtte være han som må yte det lille ekstra. Greit at å flytte var hans beslutning, men han begynner å bli lei av å bære hele byrden for det. 

Samtidig vet han at han har lite å komme med i diskusjon med Fredrik. Det er en kamp som føles tapt før han i det hele tatt får begynt å forberede seg, så han lar ting skure og gå, men det blir vanskeligere og vanskeligere å legge bort Oslo-Isak helt når han er på besøk. Vanskeligere å hente frem den Isak han var da han bodde der oppe. 

Adventskalenderen fra Eskild som henger på kjøkkenet i leiligheten er snart halvtom og Isak sitter på kveldsflyet nordover og gruer seg til helgen. Eller, gruer seg er kanskje et sterkt ord, men hva annet skal en kalle det, når man vet at det kommer til å bli bråk og at årsaken til bråket sitter i et flysete over Trondheim et sted. Hans overutviklede evne til å strutse, utsette ting, late som det ikke eksisterer er nå på god vei til å lage et solid bitemerke i baken. 

Han funderer på hvor langt uti helgen de kommer før temaet kommer opp, for at det kommer, er det ikke tvil om. Jul. Høytiden han som barn elsket og som voksen har lært seg å tolerere, som noen år har vært bedre enn andre og som Fredrik forventer at Isak skal tilbringe i Tromsø. 

Fredagen går uten at det blir nevnt, og det fører til at Isak nesten ikke sover den natten, han går og venter på at det skal smelle. Krangelen er uunngåelig, det er han sikker på. Han har kjent strikken stramme seg mer og mer siste uken, eller lenger enn det. Han har hatt tre uker på å forberede seg, har tenkt frem ulike scenarier for hvordan samtalen kommer til å starte, hva som vil bli sagt av hvem og hvordan Fredrik kommer til å reagere. Har bare vært for feig til å ta det opp selv, lagt ballen hos Fredrik uten å si fra at den ligger der. 

Men ingen av scenariene han har sett for seg passer. Når alt kommer til alt, starter det tilforlatelig i sofakroken over en kaffekopp, Isak i ene enden, Fredrik i andre. 

“Du forresten,” kommer det fra Fredrik mens Isak er langt inne i en tankerekke han ikke vil være i. “Mamma lurer på om du har bestemt deg for når du kommer opp i jula. Det var visst noen julebesøk som må planlegges.”

Mamma’n til Fredrik er kontrollfrik. Egentlig er Isak overrasket over at hun har overlatt til sønnen å planlegge julen heller enn å ringe selv.. 

“Vi fikk vaktlistene sist uke.” Dagens første hvite løgn, det er lenge siden første utkast til vaktlister kom ut. Er bare at ukene som er gått mellom da og nå er blitt brukt til å bytte og deale vakter. “Jeg er faktisk ikke sikker på om jeg rekker å komme opp i det hele tatt.”

“Hæh? Hvorfor ikke?”

“Jeg får bare får fri julaften og første dag, må jobbe av og på gjennom romjulen og har fri nyttårsaften igjen.” Dagens andre hvite løgn. Han hadde egentlig mer sammenhengende fri, men byttet det bort for å få fri både julaften og nyttårsaften. Bonusen var jo nettopp at han da slapp å ha så mye sammenhengende fri. 

“Jammen, du kan vel komme opp hit en liten tur, feire jul her i det minste?” 

“Jeg sjekket nettopp, og det kommer til å koste nesten 6000 kroner bare i flybilletter.” Dette er i det minste ikke noen løgn, og det er om han velger de billigste billettene på det mest ugunstige tidspunktet. 

“Ja, og så? Hvis vi deler kostnaden på to blir det ikke så ille?” Fredrik ser ikke problemet, og bare det er nok til å pirke i irritasjonen til Isak. Eller er det den dårlige samvittigheten han pirker i? Best å ikke tenke for mye på det. 

“Det er fortsatt fryktelig mye penger,” prøver han å argumentere med. “Og mye stress for bare to dager sammen.”

“Vi har jo alltid bare to dager sammen. Det er ikke mer stress bare fordi det er jul, vel?”

“Jo, men.” Han forsøker å finne en ny vinkling, nytt forsøk på å få Fredrik til å på magisk vis bare akseptere at de feirer jul hver for seg. “Jeg må dra rett fra nattevakt opp hit, komme opp midt på dagen lille julaften, stuptrøtt. Jeg tror ikke jeg orker det, rett og slett.”

“Vet du,” sier Fredrik, med skjelving i stemmen. “Jeg begynner å få følelsen av at du ikke vil komme. At du ikke vil feire jul med meg.”

“Jeg vil jo feire jul med deg.” Han hører selv at tonen er mer oppgitt enn den burde, allerede sliten av en krangel som knapt er begynt. 

“Men?”

“Men det blir så mye stress, jeg jobber masse før og skal jobbe lange vakter hele romjulen. Reise opp hit, det er bare ikke verdt det, liksom.”

“Verdt det?” Stemmen til Fredrik er skjærende, sånn den alltid blir når han er sint, men prøver å skjule det. “Er det ikke verdt det for at vi kan feire jul sammen? Er det ikke verdt det for å feire jul med kjæresten din?”

“Det var ikke sånn ment, da.”

“Hvordan var det ment, da liksom?”

“Fredrik.” Han lar stemmen være så myk og rolig som mulig. “Vi visste begge at julen kom til å bli annerledes i år, vi har jo snakket om det før.”

“Ja,” kommer det fra Fredrik, mens han tørker vekk et par tårer som har sneket seg nedover kinnet. “Men jeg trodde ikke at vi ikke kom til å se hverandre i det hele tatt. Faen, Isak. Hvor lenge har du visst om dette, egentlig?” 

“Ikke lenge, vi fikk oversikten for jul for en stund siden, men jeg har prøvd å bytte vakter, sånn at jeg fikk mer sammenhengende fri. Men det har ikke gått, og det visste jeg ikke før denne uken.”

“Og du kunne ikke ha ringt? Eller forberedt meg da oversikten kom? Du måtte vente helt til nå? Hvordan tror det at det får meg til å føle meg? Hæh? Tenkte du noen gang på det?”

“Klart jeg har tenkt på deg, men jeg trodde jeg skulle klare å fikse det. Og da var det ikke noe poeng å stresse deg unødvendig.”

“Som om det er så jævlig mye bedre å vente til det er mindre enn to uker igjen til julaften.” 

Av og til, når man vet at man ikke har et eneste godt kort igjen på hånda, er det klokest å holde kjeft. Noe Isak gjør nå. Stirrer ned på fingrene sine, de er tørre og såre av vinterkulde og streng håndhygiene. Han tenker han burde plukke opp en håndkrem å ha hjemme, kanskje ha en i garderobeskapet på jobb også. 

“Du kommer ikke til nyttår heller, da?” Fredrik drar han ut av tankene om hvor det er best å kjøpe håndkrem. “Siden du må jobbe?” Den siste setningen blir sagt med så mye forakt at det ikke etterlater noen tvil om hva Fredrik tenker om jobben til Isak akkurat nå. 

Isak rister på hodet. Kremter, prøver å finne igjen stemmen. “Du kan jo komme ned til meg i romjulen?”

“Være der nede mens du jobber det meste av tiden? Nei, takk.”

“Jeg skal ikke jobbe hele tiden, og da kan du feire nyttår med meg, treffe gutta. Jonas snakket om at han skal være i Oslo da, og jeg tror Magnus også kommer. Vi er invitert til Eskild på nyttårsaften.”

“Vet du, Isak,” svarer Fredrik, avvisende, sint. “Jeg tror det er lurest om jeg ikke kommer.”

“Hvorfor det?” Han angrer i det samme han har stilt spørsmålet, vet at det han gjorde nå er like dumt som å klø på et myggstikk som nettopp har sluttet å klø. 

“For akkurat nå vet jeg faktisk ikke hvorfor vi er sammen. Alt i livet ditt er mer viktig enn meg. Jobben, vennene i Oslo, treningen. Du har knapt tid til å prate med meg når jeg ringer, og nå vil du ikke komme opp til jul heller. Det føles ikke som om jeg er på prioriteringslisten en gang.”

Med det som siste ord tar Fredrik på seg yttertøyet og smeller ytterdøren etter seg, lar Isak sitte igjen i stua med en kopp kald kaffe i hendene. Sjokket fra den siste setningen skyller igjennom han. Han er rasende på seg selv, forbannet over at han ikke har klart å skjule ting bedre. Han som hadde vært så brennsikker på at skottene mellom Oslo og Tromsø var vanntette. 

Han traver hvileløst rundt i stua mens han venter på at Fredrik skal komme tilbake. Erstatter den kalde kaffen med varm som bare blir kald igjen før han kommer på at han skal drikke den. Det er ikke før tredje forsøket at han får i seg noe annet enn lunken kaffe. 

Det er en ting han ikke gjør mens han venter, det er å forsøke å ringe Fredrik. De har vært der før. Å ringe gjør ting verre. Hvis han er virkelig heldig, er krangelen over når Fredrik kommer tilbake, i mens kan han ikke annet enn å vente.


	13. Koffor må musikken ta slutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel sluttet med at Fredrik stormet ut midt i en krangel. Her kommer resten av helgen til Isak og Fredrik.
> 
> Nok en gang har både Artemis og Alliverwas lest beta, jeg er utrolig takknemlig for at jeg har et betateam extraordinaire. ❤️

Nøkkelen går i låsen en drøy time senere mens Isak er midt i et brett Candy Crush. Han lukker spillet, låser telefonen og ser opp på kjæresten, furen mellom øyenbrynene hans er dypere enn normalt. De er altså ikke ferdige med saken. 

Resten av ettermiddagen bølger krangelen frem og tilbake. Det er som om de ikke klarer å stoppe det når det først er i gang. En hel høst med innebygd frustrasjon fra begges side flommer ut av sprekkene i det som en gang var grunnmuren av forholdet deres. Sprekker de har meislet ut med hvite løgner, ignorering og en overdose gode miner til slett spill. 

De har kranglet sammenhengende i over to timer, og Isak er i ferd med å gi opp, gi Fredrik rett i alt og beklage alt og ingenting, driter i hvem som har skyld i hva. I leiligheten råder den sterkestes rett, eller den mest utholdende. Et par års erfaring har lært han at det stort sett er Fredrik. 

Men kanskje ikke i dag. 

“Etter at du flyttet til Oslo er det som du er blitt en annen person, en person som jeg ikke kjenner.” Fredrik sier det med monoton stemme, det høres nesten ut som om han har resignert. Han stirrer ned på hendene sine, ser ikke på Isak en eneste gang. “Du har hele livet ditt der nede, og jeg aner ikke hva du gjør og med hvem. Eneste jeg får er et par helger hver måned, og selv da føles det ikke som om du egentlig er her med meg.“

Isak prøver å gå nærmere, se om fysisk nærhet vil hjelpe, men Fredrik trekker seg unna. “Jeg er jo her, med deg. Jeg er her annenhver helg og vi snakker i telefonen hver dag.”

“Du er her fysisk, men du er ikke her i hodet ditt.” Fredrik gestikulerer, peker på hodet med hendene. “Jeg prøver å snakke med deg, men du sitter med nesa i telefonen og svarer med enstavelsesord. Ikke vil du bli med på fest, vil bare sitte her hjemme.” Fredrik setter seg ned på sofabordet. Albuene hviler på knærne. Isak tar det som et tegn på at det endelig er OK å nærme seg fysisk, og setter seg ved siden av. 

“Det er fordi jeg ikke kjenner noen av de du drar meg med på fest til, ikke så jævla gøy for meg å sitte der alene mens du snakker med alle andre. Jeg vil helst være med deg når jeg er her, ikke folk jeg ikke kjenner noe særlig.” 

Han tar tak i en hårlokk som har falt ned i øynene til Fredrik, stryker den forsiktig bort. 

“Og du har ikke vist noen interesse for å finne ut om livet mitt i Oslo heller.” 

Fredrik snur hodet til siden, sier ikke noe. 

“Hadde du kommet ned annenhver gang, som vi ble enige om, kunne jeg vist deg. Du kunne truffet de folka jeg henger med. Vet du hvor kjipt det er for meg at nesten hver gang det er din tur, kommer du med den ene unnskyldningen dårligere enn den andre for hvorfor det ikke passer? Det er ikke så jævlig enkelt for meg å reise opp hit hele tiden heller, men jeg gjør det. For deg. For oss.” 

Han trodde det var det rette å si, at det var rom for å svinge skyldpendelen litt tilbake, men det var feil. Han har fortsatt til gode å beherske kunsten å avslutte en krangel. 

“Gjør du egentlig det?” Fredrik reiser seg og fortsetter å trave tilsynelatende formålsløst rundt i stua. Isak blir sittende. 

“Selvsagt gjør jeg det! Hva er det du snakker om?”

“For jeg føler at når du er her, er det som om du skulle ønske du var et helt annet sted, med noen andre. Det renner inn meldinger på telefonen din hele tiden, og når jeg spør deg om hvem det er svarer du ikke en gang.” 

Han har nesten lyst til å le over hvor latterlig det er, de er endelig fremme ved kjernen av krangelen, han burde sett det komme. “Herregud. Du er sjalu! På hvem?”

Fredrik svarer ikke, stirrer på Isak med en megetsigende mine, øyenbrynene nesten helt oppe ved hårfestet.

“Even? Du er sjalu på Even? Hvordan er det mulig? Hvor mange ganger skal jeg si at det ikke er noe mellom Even og meg?” 

“Men du treffer han?”

Han funderer et øyeblikk på hva som vil være beste taktikk. Prøve å lyve seg ut av en vanskelig situasjon, eller være ærlig? Lander på et sted midt i mellom. “Ikke alene, hvis det er det du lurer på.”

“Nei, jeg spurte om du treffer Even, henger med han.” 

“Jeg kan jo ikke akkurat nekte han å være med om jeg møter resten av gjengen, heller?” 

Fredrik stopper vandringen. Stiller seg opp med armene i kors. “Så du har møtt han, da?”

Isak på sin side kan ikke annet enn å slå ut med armene, oppgitt, sint, frustrert. “Ja, jeg har møtt Even.”

“Hvor mange ganger?”

“Jeg vet ikke, jeg har ikke akkurat talt, har jeg vel?”

“Mer enn fem? Mer enn ti?”

Han svarer ikke, merker sinnet stiger fra magen og oppover mot hodet. Et sinne over å bli avslørt kombinert med å bli feilaktig beskyldt. 

“Faen, mer enn ti? Hadde du tenkt å fortelle meg det? Du hadde ikke det, hadde du?”

Denne gangen er det rett før Isak stikker av, men han tar seg i det, motstår fristelsen å bare rømme fra krangelen. I stedet for å svare, snur han seg med ryggen til for å trekke pusten, få bort prikkingen i fingrene av adrenalinet som sprenger gjennom kroppen. Når det ikke hjelper, tar han en tur på badet, trenger et avbrekk. 

Fredrik sitter i sofaen når han kommer tilbake, ser på Isak med tårer i øynene. I hånda har han telefonen til Isak. Isak kjenner det biter til i magen, tenk om han har fått melding mens han var ute? Tenk om Fredrik har sett noe han ikke burde sett? Han endret koden på telefonen for noen uker siden, men han har ikke endret forhåndsvisning.

“Du har endret kode på telefonen.” Det kommer ikke som et spørsmål men en konstatering. 

Isak har ikke noe svar, gidder ikke prøve å lyve seg ut av det.

“Er du redd for at jeg skal sjekke telefonen din? Hvis det er sant at det ikke er noe mellom deg og Even, kan jeg se meldingene dine?”

“Du vil sjekke telefonen min?” Han tror nesten ikke det han hører. Greit nok at Fredrik har hatt perioder der han har vært mer mistenksom enn Isak liker, men han har aldri gjort tegn til å ville sjekke telefonen til Isak før. “Du stoler faen ikke på meg når jeg sier at det ikke er noe mellom meg og Even.”

“Hvis du ikke har noe å skjule kan jeg vel se telefonen din?”

“Nei, du kan ikke se telefonen min.” Han har lyst til å brøle det, og det krever enorm viljestyrke å holde stemmen rolig. Han vet at telefonen er trygg, at Fredrik uansett ikke ville funnet noe der. Men det er jo ikke fordi det ikke har vært noe, bare at det ikke er der nå. 

“Så du har noe å skjule?”

“Nei, jeg har ikke det.” Han går bort og tar telefonen fra Fredrik, for å understreke poenget. Eller få kontroll på den. “Men du må jo forstå at du ikke kan sjekke mine meldinger, det er private meldinger. Du har ikke noe med å lese det som står der.” 

Fredrik rykker bakover, som om Isak har slått han. Stirrer på han med vidåpne øyne, munnen åpner og lukker seg et par ganger men han sier ikke noe. 

Isak sukker tungt. “Hvis du ikke kan stole på meg, vet ikke jeg heller hvorfor vi er sammen. Jeg har ikke gjort noe galt, likevel beskylder du meg for å gå bak ryggen din.” 

Fredrik begynner å gråte, han sitter der i sofaen og ser så trist ut at Isak ikke klarer å holde seg borte lenger, sinnet forsvinner mer og mer for hver tåre. Han synker ned i sofaen ved siden av, trekker Fredrik inntil seg, holder hardt rundt han. 

De sitter sånn en god stund, lenge nok til at hikstene fra Fredrik roer seg, kommer sjeldnere. Han snur seg og ser på Isak med øyne røde og hovne av gråt. “Så hva gjør vi nå?”

Isak rister på hodet, vet ikke hva han skal svare eller hva han vil. “Jeg vet ikke.”

Den skjærende lyden av brøytebilen som kjører forbi overdøver nesten støyen i Isaks hode. 

Fredrik stirrer tomt ut i luften, mot vinduet, der snøen laver ned. Himmelens korrekturlakk, liksom. “Jeg tror kanskje vi trenger en pause.”

Isak trekker pusten raskt. “En pause?”

“Jeg tror,” begynner Fredrik lavt og litt nølende, som om han leter etter ordene. “Jeg tror vi begge trenger litt tid for å finne ut hva vi vil. Jeg har virkelig ikke lyst til å gi opp, men jeg trenger å tenke igjennom hva som skjer.” Han ser fortsatt ikke på Isak, nekter å møte blikket hans. 

“Jeg vil selvsagt ikke gi opp jeg heller.” Han tar etter hånden til Fredrik, som trekker den unna. “Men må vi seriøst ta en pause for å finne ut av det?”

“Tror det.” Fredrik skjelver i stemmen. “Jeg trenger det. Jeg klarer ikke tenke klart hvis du skal være der i bakhodet mitt hele tiden.”

Isak klarer ikke helt se forskjellen på en pause og det de har nå, men lar det ligge. “Ok. Hvor lang pause trenger du?” 

Fredrik møter endelig blikket hans. “Fire uker?” 

“Ok, til januar da?” Fredrik nikker. 

“Men hva mener du egentlig med pause?”

“Jeg vet ikke? Jeg vet bare at jeg ikke orker å hele tiden gå rundt og vente på telefon eller melding fra deg. Ikke ring eller meld meg hvis det ikke er viktig?”

“Ok, jeg kan gjøre det. Noe mer?” 

“Vi er fortsatt sammen. Ikke noe flørting eller sex med andre.”

Isak himler med øynene, men sørger for å ha ansiktet vendt nok bort til at Fredrik ikke kan se det. “Jeg kommer ikke til å ligge med noen andre, hvis det er det du er redd for.”

“Og du må love meg at du ikke henger med Even alene.”

“Fredrik!” 

“Lov meg!”

Han slipper ut pusten han ikke visste han hadde holdt inne. “Jeg lover jeg ikke skal henge med Even alene. Så, reglene dine er fire uker uten kontakt, ingen flørting eller sex og ingen Even? Kan jeg melde deg og ønske god jul og godt nyttår?”

Fredrik rister på hodet. “Helst ikke. Jeg tror ikke jeg orker det.”

Stillheten legger seg som et klamt ullpledd i stua, alt oksygenet i rommet virker oppbrukt. Inne i Isak raser det en kamp mellom det å kjempe imot og ikke la Fredrik diktere og det å bare gi opp her og nå, dra herfra og aldri komme tilbake. 

Sekundene tikker avgårde, blir til lange, seige minutter med stillhet. En stillhet Fredrik til slutt bryter, etter at Isak har tenkt ut og refusert tretten ulike ting å si. “Når går flyet ditt i morgen?”

Han tar opp telefonen og sjekker flytidene. “Kvart over fem”

“Hvis det er greit, tror jeg at jeg stikker til Andreas og blir der til du har dratt. Jeg orker ikke være sammen med deg akkurat nå.”

Isak klarer ikke svare, klumpen i halsen er nå blitt så stor at den truer med å tvinge gråten ut av han hvert øyeblikk. Han bare nikker, stirrer ned på gulvet foran beina. Det er en flekk der han ikke har sett før. Han vurderer å prøve å gni den bort med sokken, men lar være.

Fredrik går inn på soverommet og kommer ut igjen med en liten bag, henter toalettsaker på badet før han går taust ut i gangen. Tar på seg sko og jakke, kikker på Isak som står lent inntil dørkarmen. Så griper han ene nøkkelknippet fra kroken og lukker døren stille etter seg. 

Tårene kommer først når Fredrik er borte. Sinte tårer, såre tårer, triste tårer, de blander seg, blir et eneste stort kaos. Det her gikk mye verre enn han hadde forberedt seg på, alle scenariene han har spilt av i hodet. De som gikk ut på at Fredrik ble sint, at han selv lovet bot og bedring og de kunne fortsette på samme måte. Nå er det slutt. Eller, de har pause, et forvirrende limboland mellom det å være sammen og det å gjøre det slutt. 

Neste dag bestemmer Isak seg for å dra tidlig ut på flyplassen i håp om å komme med et tidligere fly. Å sitte i leiligheten til Fredrik og vente er uansett like meningsløst som å sitte på en flyplass. 

Julegaven han har kjøpt ligger på senga. Innerst inne vet han at han ikke får en i retur i år, og det gjør mer vondt enn han har lyst til å innrømme. Litt mer enn to år av livet sitt dedikert til Fredrik, og nå drar han hjem uten noe. Bare en klar melding om å skjerpe seg og finne ut hva han vil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, hva tror dere? Kommer Isak til å finne ut hva han vil? Og hvordan blir julen hans nå? Og kommer han til å klare å holde seg borte fra Even? Bør han holde seg borte fra Even? 
> 
> Kommentarer og spekulasjoner tas i mot med stor takknemlighet, jeg koser meg med å lese hva dere tenker om historien og hva dere mener Isak bør og ikke bør gjøre.


	14. Ville du lagt det du har i din lomme i min hatt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er rart å tenke på at da jeg begynte å skrive på denne historien var det fortsatt sommer, og denne historien med Isak og Even har levd sammen med meg i over fire måneder nå. 
> 
> I dag får dere det eneste kapittelet som kommer til å bli publisert på samme dag som det utspiller seg, det er nemlig blitt lille julaften i dette universet også. Jeg skal spare dere for real-time oppdateringer fremover, for nå er det juleferie for meg og jeg håper på å få skrevet ferdig historien og dermed ikke drøye det så veldig langt utpå nyåret før vi er ferdige. 
> 
> Tusen takk for mange og gode kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det er tydelig at oppførselen til Fredrik skapte både irritasjon og litt forståelse. Det er kanskje ikke så lett for han som er blitt værende igjen i nord og ser at forholdet forsvinner bit for bit og ikke vite helt hva han skal gjøre for å redde det. 
> 
> Allieverwas og Artemis har selvsagt vært igjennom dette kapittelet også og hevet det en del hakk med sine korrigeringer i språk og gode, reflekterte og ikke minst morsomme kommentarer på hva som er bra og hva som kunne vært bedre.

Ukene frem til jul forsvinner i en dis av nummenhet. Isak avlyser treninger uten forklaring, fokuserer kun på jobben og blir helst noen timer ekstra for å føle han har kontroll. Han har fortsatt ikke vennet seg til det konstante byttet mellom dag-, kvelds- eller nattevakter. Mer erfarne leger sier at man blir vant til det, at man lærer seg å sove når man har mulighet, men Isak er ikke der og den konstante søvnløsheten hjelper ikke på følelsen av at tiden løper fra han, tar fra han kontrollen.

De ble enige om fire uker for å finne ut hva de vil. Fire uker for å bestemme resten av fremtiden. Men fire uker er egentlig ingenting når man jobber til man stuper hver dag, kveld og natt. Det har snart gått to uker allerede, og Isak kjenner seg fortsatt helt fjern. For et halvt år siden var han trygg på hvor han ville, hva han ville, hva han skulle. Det var før livet bestemte seg for å gi han et realt spark bak, sende han sørover, tilbake til begynnelsen og bort fra alt det kjente. 

Han skulle jo bli værende i Tromsø, få jobb på sykehuset der, flytte sammen med Fredrik og starte resten av livet sitt.

Men nå er han alene i Oslo, uten Fredrik som en trygg mur mellom det som er og det som kunne ha blitt, nå er han fortapt. Uten GPS, kun med et utdatert kart til å fortelle veien. 

Jonas er den eneste som får vite. Det detter ut av Isak når de diskuterer planer for jul og nyttår og Jonas vil vite hvorfor Isak ikke skal nordover. Han hadde tenkt å prøve seg med den offisielle versjonen, den han ikke kan reise fordi han må jobbe. Garantert den versjonen Fredrik har brukt, men Isak kan ikke og vil ikke lyve for Jonas. Han har ikke godt nok pokerfjes til det, og dessuten er de forbi det stadiet i livet. 

Så langt alle andre vet, skal han ikke nordover på grunn av jobb, og han har ikke tid til trening eller kaffe eller kebab på grunn av jobb. Ingen stiller spørsmål ved det. Ikke engang Even, som en gang i tiden hadde den beste bullshitradaren av alle når det gjaldt Isak. Han tenker i sitt stille sinn at det sier en del om hvor lang tid som har gått, hvor mye som har endret seg. 

Han har ringt pappa og takket ja til invitasjonen om å komme dit julaften. Om faren ble overrasket skjulte han det godt. Jul hos pappa er langt fra ideelt, men det er bedre enn å sitte hjemme alene i leiligheten med ribbe fra Fjordland. 

Det er ikke sikkert julaften hos pappa blir så ille. Isak har litt dårlig samvittighet for at han har brukt lite tid med foreldrene de siste årene, spesielt etter at han ble sammen med Fredrik. Det har vært altfor enkelt å la seg suge inn i familien til Fredrik, hvor foreldrene har tatt han imot med åpne armer og en nordnorsk raushet han kun har opplevd en gang før i livet. 

Til tross for at relasjonen mellom han og foreldrene ble bedre da han flyttet fra byen, har det aldri blitt det nære forholdet som Fredrik har til sin familie. En nærhet Isak fikk ta del i, og som han lærte seg å sette pris på. 

Det gjør vondt å tenke på muligheten for at han har truffet dem for siste gang, og lurer på hvor mye Fredrik har fortalt foreldrene. 

Pappa ble veldig ivrig da Isak takket ja til å komme på julaften. Han har sendt meldinger for å spørre om hva Isak ønsker seg til jul, når han tror han kommer, hva han ønsker seg til dessert og ørsmå hint om at det kan være hyggelig om han har med en bitteliten gave til farens nye samboer og hennes to små barn. Derfor befinner Isak seg på lekebutikken på Oslo City, på desperat jakt etter noe av det som står på den lange listen han fikk tilsendt etter at han innstendig ba om hjelp til disse gavene. 

“Halla!” En stemme det er umulig å ikke dra kjensel på, trekker oppmerksomheten bort fra den enorme legoutstillingen. 

“Halla.” Isak klarer ikke la være å smile, til tross for at han er dritstressa. Det er jo Even, jo. 

“Julegavehandling i siste liten?” Even ser spørrende på han og plukker opp nærmeste legoeske, bildet viser at det er noe som ligner et romskip, prislappen på hylla sier at den lille greia koster nesten 1000 kroner. Isak håper inderlig at noe på lista han har fått koster vesentlig mindre enn det, han har ikke tenkt å bruke en tusenlapp i gave til et barn han knapt kjenner. 

“Jah,” svarer han, mer som et sukk enn som et faktisk svar. Han hadde full kontroll på alle gaver frem til han plutselig skulle feire et annet sted enn antatt. “Må ha noe til barna til samboeren til pappa, men alt på listen er enten ikke i butikken eller koster en formue.” 

“Skal du feire jul med faren din?” Isak hører en nølende tone i stemmen til Even. “Jeg trodde du skulle nordover i jula, var det ikke det du snakket om litt tidligere i høst?”

“Jo, det var planen.” Han svarer kort, det kjennes helt umulig å fortelle Even den egentlige grunnen til at han står i en lekebutikk i Oslo lille julaften for å panikkjøpe gaver til unger han ikke kjenner. 

“Men…?” 

“Må jobbe, ble for få dager fri til at det var noe poeng.” Han unngår å møte blikket til Even, for å ikke avsløre at det han forteller er bare en liten del av en mye større sannhet. 

“Så, hvor gamle er disse ungene du skal kjøpe til? Og er det gutter eller jenter?” 

Isak kunne ikke vært mer takknemlig for at Even ikke presser han mer. 

“Gutter, åtte og ti år. Og de har en ønskeliste så lang som et vondt år.”

“Få se!” 

Isak tar frem telefonen og finner frem listen, ender opp med å rekke telefonen over til Even. 

“Hmmmmm,” kommer det fra Even mens han scroller nedover. “Der,” sier han og peker på noe et stykke ned på listen.

Isak lener seg inntil, for å se hva Even peker på. Det er det nærmeste han har vært Even på lenge, og han konstaterer at han fortsatt lukter Even. Lukten får en liten sommerfuglkoloni til å umiddelbart slå leir. 

“Playstation-spill?” Han rynker på nesa. “Er ikke det fryktelig dyrt?” 

“Du kan jo kjøpe et på deling, særlig siden det er et spill man bør være flere til å spille.”

Det er ikke en dum ide, egentlig. Da kan han gi dem en litt dyrere gave, uten at det koster han mer. Han kikker seg forvirret rundt i butikken, det er skilt og folk og kaos overalt. “Men har de det her, da?” 

“Vi kan sjekke.” Even begynner å gå, og Isak har ikke noe annet valg enn å følge etter, spesielt siden Even fortsatt har telefonen hans. 

“Det ser ikke ut til at de har det her.” Even gir Isak telefonen tilbake mens de står og leter i et ganske begrenset utvalg spill i hyllen nærmest utgangen. “Kom, vi stikker bort på Platekompaniet og ser om de har det der.”

“Du trenger ikke bli med. Jeg klarer fint å sjekke selv.” 

“Ikke noe stress, jeg var uansett ferdig med det jeg skulle ha.”

“Men…?” Isak kikker på de få posene Even holder, ingen av dem er røde med BR-merke på. “Skal du ikke kjøpe noe da?”

“Jeg er ferdig å handle julegaver, jeg, kom bare for å si hei til deg.”

“Åh.” Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si til det, så han sier ingenting. De brøyter seg vei mellom altfor mange folk, fulle bæreposer, skrikende unger og digre barnevogner. 

Even er der fortsatt når gaven er kjøpt og pakket inn, og de blir stående og nøle utenfor butikken. Isak er egentlig ferdig, hadde planlagt å dra hjem og slappe av resten av dagen, kanskje sove litt, hente seg inn dagen før dagen. 

Men han gjør ikke det, i stedet snakker han uten å koble på hjernen. 

“Lyst på en kaffe? Som takk for hjelpen?” Han peker bort på kaffebaren like ved som forbausende nok ikke er stappfull av handlende. 

“Gjerne.” Ansiktet til Even lyser opp som en sol, på den måten han bare gjorde når han var virkelig lykkelig. Det får hintet av anger han kjente umiddelbart etter forespørselen til å forsvinne som dugg for den berømte solen. Akkurat nå driter han i reglene til Fredrik, hvis han vil drikke kaffe med Even så drikker han kaffe med Even. 

Isak bestiller en dobbel soyalatte til seg selv og en dobbel americano til Even. Siden han først i er i gang slenger han på noen muffins som ser spiselige ut. Kafeen er så hip at den er tilnærmet vegansk, men hvem sier vel nei til muffins? 

Sola borte ved bordet skinner like sterkt når Isak kommer tilbake med kaffe og muffins, og blir ennå mer blendende så fort han merker at Isak husket hvilken kaffe han vil ha, til og med litt mindre vann enn man normalt har i en americano. Isak husker alt. Alle detaljer, både store og små, men det kan han ikke si. 

I stedet blir de sittende og prate og prate. Samtalen flyter fra hvor intenst Isak hater å handle julegaver, til julefeiring, jobb, Tromsø, Danmark, jobben til Even i produksjonsselskapet han jobber for. En time går og de sitter fortsatt og prater, ingen viser tegn til å ville dra. Even går for å kjøpe mer å drikke. Isak er usikker på om han bør drikke mer kaffe, døgnrytmen er føkka etter all jobbingen den siste tiden, men å si det til Even føles av en merkelig grunn som å tråkke over en usynlig, men ikke insignifikant grense, mellom uskyldig småprat og å dele noe.

Koppen som blir satt foran han dufter ikke kaffe. Innholdet ser heller ikke ut som kaffe. Han kikker forbauset opp på Even, uten at han helt forstår hvorfor han blir overrasket, han burde sett den komme. “Kakao?”

Even nikker, helt tydelig fornøyd med seg selv. Kakao var alltid deres greie, en greie Even innførte da det gikk opp for han hvor dårlig det sto til med søvnen til Isak. Null kaffe etter klokken seks på ettermiddagen, i stedet fikk Isak stukket til seg en kopp kakao med honning når kaffetørsten ble for stor. Even prøvde seg med te først, men ga opp etter å ha testet diverse sorter uten suksess. 

At Even husker det fremdeles. Det gjør noe med sommerfuglkolonien som har hatt permanent opphold i magen siden BR Leker. Han tar en slurk, og må smile. Honning. Even har fått dem til å ha honning oppi. 

“Honning? Serr?” Det kommer ut litt hardere enn nødvendig, et forsøk på å maskere hvor mye han setter pris på det, men han angrer umiddelbart når han ser hvordan smilet til Even visner. “Unnskyld, det var ikke sånt ment. Takk Jeg trenger det, å jobbe skift føkker med søvnen min.”

Han tar en ny slurk av kakaoen og prøver å få samtalen tilbake dit de var før honningen laget snubletråder. Det han har aller mest lyst til er å strekke hånda over bordet og flette fingrene sine inn i Evens, en impuls han kjemper imot med alt han har. De er ikke der nå. Han er ikke der nå. Han har kjæreste, for pokker. I stedet griper han koppen med begge hendene, lar langfingrene leke med hverandre under hanken. 

Når kakaoen er drukket viser samtalen fortsatt ikke tegn til å ville gi seg. Den flyter fra tema til tema som et løv i høstvinden. Isak prøver å kikke diskret på klokken, han må rekke å handle mat på vei hjem, og er litt redd for at matbutikken skal stenge mens de sitter og prater. Men ingenting kan gjøres diskret når han er med Even. Selv ikke etter så lang tid fra hverandre. 

“Hva er klokka?”

Han kikker en gang til på telefonen. “Ehhh, kvart på seks.”

“Shit, såpass,” Even ser stressa ut. “Mamma lurer garantert på hvor jeg er blitt av, jeg lovet å komme innom og pynte juletre.” 

De reiser seg og begynner å ta på jakker og samle sammen poser. 

De står og ser nølende på hverandre, som om de begge vurderer hva som er rett å gjøre nå. Isak har venner han klemmer når de møtes og når de går, og han har venner han ikke klemmer. Nå lurer han veldig på hvilken kategori Even havner i, hvis han i det hele tatt passer i en kategori? Even har alltid vært en kategori for seg selv.

Før Isak får konkludert, kjenner han to sterke armer holde rundt seg, og han blir dratt inn i en lang, varm klem. I det han skal til å dra seg sakte ut av den, minst ti sekunder for sent, hviskes det lavt inn i øret hans. “Jeg savner deg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så hva tror dere? Får Isak en fin julaften? Mente Even noe med kommentaren eller vil han bare være venner? Og hva med Fredrik, tenker vi fortsatt på han? 
> 
> Og så vil jeg ønske dere en riktig god jul. 🎄🎅🏻
> 
> Nytt kapittel kommer en eller annen gang etter at middagen er spist og gavene pakket opp.


	15. Ville du gjort plass til to inni din frakk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper alle har hatt en fredelig og fin julefeiring og er klar til å lese litt om hvordan Isak sin jul er. 
> 
> Som vanlig så har Artemis❤️ og Allieverwas❤️ lekt skrivepoliti og heiagjeng i dokumentet mitt til stor glede for meg, men jeg har gjort litt endringer i etterkant så om dere finner feil så er det helt og holdent min feil.

Om det er kakaoen, honningen eller klemmen fra Even er usikkert, men Isak våkner ikke før langt utpå formiddagen neste dag. Søvndrukkent regner han seg frem til at han har sovet mer enn elleve timer sammenhengende. Det er så mye at han føler seg halvfull, og det tar flere minutter før han forstår hvor han er og hvilken dag det er. 

Julaften. 

Da han var liten var denne dagen stappfull av forventninger. Han kan fortsatt huske følelsen av å våkne til et julepyntet hus, lukten av grantre, julekrybben som stod på skjenken, lys i alle vinduer og en gigantisk haug med gaver som på mystisk vis hadde havnet under juletreet i løpet av natten. Selv de årene mamma ikke var bra, la hun sjela si i å gjøre mest mulig ut av julaften. Ettersom han ble eldre forstod han at det nok var overkompensering for alt det andre som ikke var bra. 

Som barn fikk han ikke det med seg. Da var fokuset på å spise mest mulig av godteriet julenissen hadde lagt i julestrømpen, kose seg i pysjamasen som pysjsnissen hadde lagt foran døra til soverommet og se så mye TV som overhodet mulig. Favoritten var Donald Duck og vennene hans, men mamma insisterte på å se Tre nøtter til Askepott, samme hvor mye Isak ba om å få bytte over til en annen kanal. 

Når han kikker seg rundt i leiligheten, er det ikke mye som minner om jul og julaften. Han har hatt det for travelt med jobb og med å ignorere at han ikke skal feire med kjæresten. De eneste vitnene om at det er desember, er julegavene som står i poser i gangen og adventskalenderen på kjøkkenet.

Adventskalenderen begynte som en spøk mellom han og Eskild det året han bodde i kollektivet. Eskild kjøpte adventskalendere til hele gjengen, noen billige han fant på Nille. Sjokoladen var ikke den beste, men de gjorde en morsom greie ut av å åpne sammen og studere hvilken figur det var på sjokoladen den dagen. 

Med årene har kvaliteten på sjokoladen økt og de åpner ikke lenger kalenderen sammen, men det har enda ikke gått ett år uten at Eskild har sendt adventskalender i posten. Det første året etter at han flyttet til Tromsø mistenkte Isak at Eskild bare sendte den nordover fordi syntes synd på Isak som var ensom og alene, med en kjærlighetssorg som ikke ville gi slipp. Han begynte nesten å grine da pakken kom i posten en sen novemberdag. Han og Eskild snappet sjokoladebilder hver eneste dag frem til julaften, et daglig lyspunkt han sårt trengte det året. 

Han sjekker klokken igjen og kan lykkelig slå fast at det fortsatt er mange timer til han skal være hos pappa. Mange timer hvor han ikke trenger å gjøre annet enn å sløve i sofaen i joggebukse, se på TV og spise en veldig sen frokost. 

Han skal akkurat til å skru på NRK og få med seg av Askepott fra starten av når han kjenner den velkjente duringen fra telefonen. Han er sikker på det er pappa som maser på om når han kommer. Innerst inne har han et vagt håp om at det er Fredrik, selv om han vet at det ikke er det. Det hadde bare vært godt å få ønske kjæresten god jul, få en liten bekreftelse på at ting står greit til der oppe. 

De siste ukene har han vært så travel at han har ikke hatt tid til å tenke på Fredrik. Isak har fylt dagene med jobb, jobb og litt mer jobb, druknet alle tanker, både av det ene og det andre slaget. Han vet at meningen var at han skulle tenke over hva han ville, men den tenkingen har han utsatt. Nå som han sitter i en dunkel og tom leilighet, på julaften, kjenner han savnet. Savnet av noe trygt, savnet av en tosomhet som ikke finnes, savnet av en kjæreste. 

Meldingen er ikke fra Fredrik. Eller pappa. Den er fra Even. Isak låser opp telefonen så fort at han nesten bommer på koden, og han kjenner på en blanding av glede og skuffelse når han leser meldingen. 

**Even 10.33:** God jul, Isak. 

Meldingen er så kort at den nesten kjennes upersonlig. Men kombinert med det som ble hvisket i øret i går, er det nok til at han smiler som en tulling ned i telefonen. Even ønsker han god jul. Plutselig er savnet etter Fredrik blåst bort, og latterlig nok tar det han minst ti minutter før han innser at han bør svare. 

**Isak 10.45:** God jul, Even. 

Han slenger på en juletreemoji bak. Bare fordi. Blir tatt litt på senga over hvor kjapt Even svarer. Han hadde ikke sett for seg noe mer enn å ønske hverandre en fin dag.

 **Even 10.46:** Hva gjør du nå?

 **Isak 10.47:** Sitter og spiser frokost og ser på TV, hvordan det?

 **Even 10.48:** Frokost nå? Betyr det at du har sovet i natt?

 **Isak 10.48:** Sov som en stein.

 **Even 10.50:** Er du klar over hvor mye jeg får lyst til å si hva var det jeg sa nå?

Isak ler ned i telefonen. For han bare visste at Even kom til å skrive akkurat det. 

**Isak 10.52:** Jeg har en viss anelse, ja. Så vær så god, bare få det ut av systemet

 **Even 10.53:** Jeg skal la deg slippe.

 **Isak 10.53:** Så generøst. Hva gjør du nå, da?

 **Even 10.55:** Sitter og ser på mamma som gjør klart til julemiddag. Hun er sur på meg.

Vedlagt er et bilde av moren som står med ryggen til ved kjøkkenbenken. 

**Isak 10.56:** Hvorfor det?

 **Even 10.56:** Fordi jeg ikke har fortalt henne at du er tilbake i byen.

Skriveboblen er der fortsatt, så i stedet for å svare venter han på at det skal komme en oppfølgning. Even har alltid vært glad i å dobbel- og trippeltekste. 

**Even 10.57:** Og nå sier hun at hun er sur på deg også.

 **Isak 10.58:** Du får hilse og si unnskyld?

 **Even 11.00:** Hun sier at unnskyldningen blir akseptert på en betingelse.

 **Isak 11.02:** Som er?

 **Even 11.03:** At du kommer på besøk og sier det face to face.

 **Isak 11.03:** Hahaha. Tviler ikke.

Det blir stille noen minutter, akkurat lenge nok til at han begynner å få hetta for at Even har feiltolket noe, uten at han har peiling på hva det kan være. 

**Even 11.07:** Når skal du være hos faren din?

 **Isak 11.08:** Mellom fire og halv fem en gang. Hvordan det?

 **Even 11.09:** Jeg tenkte du kunne komme hit først, slik at jeg har noen å se på Donald Duck sammen med. Pappa sier at både han og jeg er for gamle til det. 

**Isak 11.10:** Jeg kan jo ikke det, det er julaften.

 **Even 11.11:** Kan du vel? Mamma sier at det er greit. 

Isak kikker rundt seg i leiligheten, på den halvspiste bollen med frokostblanding som står ensom på bordet og den slitte joggebuksen han dro på seg i det han veltet ut av senga. Han hadde egentlig tenkt å bare sløve frem til han skulle dra, men han kan vel like gjerne gjøre det hos Even. Og det ville vært koselig å møte foreldrene hans igjen. 

Men det er julaften. Det er vel ikke innafor å dra på besøk til eksen sine foreldre på julaften, er det? Han bruker for lang tid på å svare, for før han rekker å konkludere, tikker det inn en ny melding fra Even.

 **Even 11.14:** Ikke tenk så mye, bare kom. Please? 

Og før han får tenkt mer har fingrene plutselig svart for han. 

**Isak 11.15:** Ok. Men tar litt tid før jeg kommer, må fikse litt ting her hjemme. Melder deg når jeg er på vei. Ok?

 **Even 11.16:** Ok :)

Han plukker opp frokosten. Den er blitt bløt og uappetittelig, og han gir den opp. På vei ut til kjøkkenet for å kaste restene filosoferer han over hvorfor det alltid har vært sånn. Even har gjort noe og han har fulgt etter, uten å tenke seg om, med blind tillit til at det Even finner på er smart. Eller nesten alltid da, den gangen det virkelig betydde noe, gjorde han ikke det. 

Det er like greit å pynte seg nå, for å slippe å dra innom her igjen. Han trenger en dusj, håret står til alle kanter og han har ikke barbert seg på litt for mange dager og er det en ting pappa ikke liker er det når Isak er skjeggete. Passe dobbeltmoralsk, for det er ikke mange år siden pappa hadde akkurat maken skjegg. Men det var før han fikk samboer. Det er en av de tingene som havner i sekken “bedre med dobbeltmoral enn ingen moral”. Den sekken er langt fra tom når det gjelder pappa. 

Han har fått beskjed om pyntet, men ikke dress og Isak blir stående i bare boxeren foran skapet i en liten evighet. Forsøker å finne noe som er pyntet nok for jul men samtidig behagelig nok til å ikke bli smågal når man må tilbringe en kveld med personer man knapt kjenner. Han ender opp med en helt lys grå skjorte og sorte bukser, stapper et slips i lomma i tilfelle. Litt voks i håret for å kontrollere de stadig striere krøllene og han er klar. 

I gangen står posene med gaver. En pose for de gavene han skal gi bort, og en med gaver til han selv. Det er ikke mange, en fra Jonas og Eva, en fra Magnus og en fra Fredrik, som Isak har kjøpt og pakket inn selv, for å slippe spørsmål om hvorfor han ikke får julegave fra det som liksom er kjæresten hans.

Han pakker seg inn med varme klær, tar posene med gaver og går til trikken. Det er ikke lange veien bort til Even, og han kunne fint ha gått, men det er kaldt og han er ivrig.

Døra til Even er helt lik som for seks år siden. På ringeklokken står fortsatt navnet til Even sammen med foreldrenes, og når han kommer inn i gangen, er den fortsatt like halvkaotisk som den alltid var. Even tar i mot han med en klem maken til den han fikk i går. 

“Så fin du er!” Even ser først på han, så på seg selv der han står i myke jeans og en litt for romslig genser. 

“Jeg tenkte å dra rett herfra til pappa, såh...” Resten av setningen forblir usagt, mens Isak setter fra seg posene med gaver og får hengt opp jakke og satt fra seg sko. Det dufter jul fra stua, og følelsen av å komme hjem slår han med full styrke. Det er litt rart, for dette var aldri hans hjem, selv om han har tilbragt en del tid her, søndagsmiddager, sene kvelder på rommet til Even før de flyttet sammen, ettermiddager der han gjorde lekser på kjøkkenbordet mens Even og moren laget middag. 

Etter at Even og han fant seg egen plass å bo, var det hjemme hos seg selv de hang mest, i den lille leiligheten de hadde sammen. Evens foreldre måtte bestikke dem med mat for å få dem til å komme på besøk. Et effektivt virkemiddel for å få to unge gutter på stramt budsjett til å komme innom. 

Moren til Even står og tripper inne i stua, og han får en lang klem av henne også, lengre enn han tror er normalt for eksen til sønnen, en eks man ikke har sett på mange år. Han lurer på hvor mye Even har fortalt, om hun vet om Fredrik, og han blir et øyeblikk redd for at dette kan bli veldig kleint. Det holder at han føler seg overpyntet om de i tillegg også skal tro at det er noe mer enn vennskap mellom han og Even. 

I stua er det dekket opp med kaffe og julekaker, og det forsterker følelsen av å være den bortkomne sønnen. Foreldrene stiller spørsmål etter spørsmål, såpass at det nesten føles som å være i avhør, men Isak prøver å svare så høflig han kan. Forteller om Tromsø, hvordan han trives i jobben, at det er fint å være tilbake til Oslo. 

Even sitter ved siden av og blir tausere og tausere, spiser en pepperkake så høyt at Isak nesten tror at han er sur. Når de til slutt kommer inn på Fredrik, kan Isak se at Even har fått mer enn nok. Han begynner å fomle med fjernkontrollen til TV-en mens han sender moren noen blikk som Isak neppe var ment å se. De funker, for plutselig finner faren ut at det er noe han absolutt må gjøre på kjøkkenet og moren får det travelt med å følge etter. 

Even er ikke sen om å skru på TV, akkurat i tide til å få med seg at Timmi Gresshoppe ønske alle en god jul og de synker sammen i sofaen, kanskje to hakk for nærme hverandre. Tanken om at dette ikke var så lurt, at han bryter reglene til Fredrik, at dette betyr mer enn et julebesøk stapper han godt ned mellom to puter i sofaen. Nå skal han kose seg med tegnefilmnostalgi, julekaker og nærværet av en person han har savnet i mange år.


	16. Eg vil blåsa meir med din vind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg feirer at nest siste kapittel i denne historien ble sendt til beta i går med å publisere dette litt tidligere enn jeg trodde jeg skulle gjøre. Det er blitt skrevet om en del etter at Artemis og Allieverwas gikk igjennom, så eventuelle skrivefeil og logiske brister må helt og holdent tas på min kappe.

Neste morgen våkner Isak av at solen forsøker å snike seg inn gjennom glipen i gardinen. Lysten til å sove videre er overveldende, men i stedet for å la søvnen vinne snur han seg over på siden og famler etter telefonen på nattbordet. Må sjekke hva klokka er. Han er så vant til å våkne mens det enda er mørkt ute at det er uvant med lys i rommet. 

Klokka er allerede blitt kvart over ti, så mye at at han innser at mer søvn ikke kommer til å skje uansett, og etter litt mer betenkningstid drar han dynen av seg og han setter beina i gulvet. På tide å starte dagen. En helt planløs dag. En dag han mer enn gjerne skulle sovet seg gjennom om det var mulig. 

Første juledag er den klassiske sløvedagen, og Isak har bestemt seg for å sløve som aldri før. Første steg er å gå i joggebukse hele dagen, spise frokost foran tv-en og prøve å oppdatere seg på hva som skjer på Netflix. 

Telefonen er på lydløs og han har avtalt med seg selv at han maks skal sjekke den en gang i timen. Det er lenge siden han har hatt en hel dag til å gjøre ingenting. Det føles som om han har løpt fra skanse til skanse hele høsten, alltid med folk rundt seg enten her eller der. I morgen er det tilbake til alvoret, han skal jobbe resten av romjulen, men denne dagen er bare hans. 

Julaften hos pappa ble akkurat så stressete og klein som han hadde sett for seg. Selv om alle prøvde hardt å ta seg sammen. 

Det er fortsatt vanskelig å akseptere at pappa har gått videre i livet, etablert seg med ny familie, som om livet han hadde med Isak og mamma ikke betyr noenting. Isak skulle ønske han var voksen nok til å forsone seg med at pappa har et nytt liv, og til vanlig er han det også. Men høytider får frem det verste i han, han vil bare at alt skal være som da han var liten. Nå sitter han med en følelse av å svikte mamma når han velger pappa og omvendt. Ikke at mamma ville vært i stand til å feire noe som helst i år, hun hadde et tilbakefall tidligere i høst og har vært til behandling i en måned. Men følelsen av å velge side er jo der likevel. 

Stemningen rundt bordet i går var langt fra rolig, selv om samboeren til pappa prøvde å holde kontroll på samtale, utålmodige barn og matservering på samme tid. Huset var pyntet til randen med rødt og gull og julemusikken spilte svakt i bakgrunnen, og han burde ha kjent på julestemningen, han burde sikkert vært mer takknemlig for at han hadde et sted å være. I stedet satt han og irriterte seg over støyende unger, masete pappa og en samboer som prøvde for hardt. Han hadde glemt hvor irriterende og utålmodige barn kan være ved middagsbordet når de venter på gaver, han var sikkert ikke det spor bedre selv da han var på deres alder. 

Det eneste positive oppi det hele, var at pappa var veldig og overtydelig glad for at han kom og at PS4-spillet han hadde kjøpt i gave til stebrødrene ble så populært at de insisterte på at han skulle spille sammen med dem etter at gavene var åpnet. Derfor slapp han unna mer klein smalltalk med samboeren til pappa, og kunne være kul stebror noen timer frem til ungene ble sendt i seng. 

Pappa fant frem whiskey når det bare var de voksne igjen i stua og Isak hadde ikke samvittighet til å si at han ville dra hjem og tvang seg selv til å bli sittende og småprate med pappa noen timer, mens samboeren ryddet bort kaoset etter gaveåpningen. Egentlig er Isak litt glad han ble værende igjen litt til, for han fikk et lite glimt av den pappaen han har savnet. Den litt overbærende, men som viser omsorg på sin egen, litt keitete måte. 

Men det er krevende å være på vakt en hel kveld, spesielt når man er sliten og nedfor som han er etter denne høsten og ikke minst de siste ukene uten Fredrik. Isak var derfor helt utslitt når klokka nærmet seg elleve og tok gladelig mot farens tilbud om å betale for taxien hjem.

Isak fortjener en dag helt for seg selv nå. 

Etter mindre enn to timer kjenner han rastløsheten snike seg på. Tanker han vet han burde tenkt, men ikke har lyst til å tenke, pipler inn i hjernen hans en etter en. I et forsøk på å demme opp har han begynt og stoppet fem forskjellige serier på Netflix, men ingen av dem er i nærheten av å fange oppmerksomheten lenge nok. Tankene spinner rundt samme tema hele tiden, og uansett hvor mye han prøver å stanse hjernekarusellen, snurrer den. 

Pause. Ikke snakke med hverandre. Finne ut hva han vil. Pause. Bestemme seg for hva han vil. Ikke henge med Even alene. Henge med Even alene likevel. Finne ut hva han vil. 

Rundt og rundt. 

Faen. Han vet da for pokker ikke hva han vil? Hadde han visst det, ville ikke det her skjedd. Han ville ikke vært her i jula, ville ikke feiret julaften med faren. Da hadde han feiret jul med Fredrik i Tromsø som i fjor. 

Om han visste hva han ville, hadde han stått opp for seg selv den helgen i Tromsø. Overtalt Fredrik til å ikke dra, til å bli i leiligheten til de fikk snakket ut og konkludert. 

Han er usikker på om han vil være sammen med Fredrik. Om det de har hatt er verdt å prøve å redde. Men han er ikke klar til å slippe heller, gi opp to og et halvt år med minner, de fleste gode. Det har ikke vært så bra nå i høst, men det er jo hans feil, fordi han valgte å flytte til Oslo for en stund og sjalusien til Fredrik steg til et helt nytt nivå. Men sammen med Fredrik har han hatt et hjem og en familie i Tromsø. Han har vært inkludert og blitt tatt vare på. Han har blitt elsket og har elsket tilbake. 

Blir det slutt nå, kommer det til å gjøre vondt. Fryktelig vondt. Kjærlighetssorg har han hatt før. Dit vil han ikke igjen. Men er det kun frykten for at det skal gjøre vondt som holder han tilbake? 

Han må innrømme det. Gresset på den siden av gjerdet han befinner seg nå er kanskje ikke veldig grønt, både han og Fredrik har slurvet med vanning og gjødsling ganske lenge. Brune flekker har fått vokse fram både her og der. Men er det så ille at det ikke kan bli grønt og fint om de faktisk prøver, vanner og luker jevnlig i stedet for et og annet skippertak? Hvis de gjør en innsats og jobber hardt for saken? 

Han kan ikke huske at det noensinne var sånn her da han var sammen med Even. Alt hadde vært så fint da, til tross for at de var unge og at de hoppet inn i et samboerforhold etter altfor få måneder sammen. Noe resten av verden aldri nølte med å fortelle dem. Men de hoppet i det uten å tvile og gjorde skam på alle innvendinger. Der var gresset alltid grønt, i hvert fall sånn han ser det nå, i etterpåklokskapens krystallklare tåkelys. 

Even, hans Even. Som får magen til å slå krøll på seg. Som bare er der. Uten å kreve noe. Hvis han bare visste hva Even tenker, hva Even vil. Hadde han visst at Even var en mulighet, ville han da hatt mot nok til å gjøre det slutt med Fredrik? 

Hodet hans holder på å eksplodere av alle spørsmålene, spørsmål som bare besvares med nye spørsmål, formerer seg som ville, vårkåte kaniner. 

En ting vet Isak sikkert, han er ikke villig til å ofre vennskapet med Even for å beholde Fredrik. 

Han plukker opp telefonen og vurderer å ringe Jonas. Men så kommer han på at det er første juledag og Jonas er i familieselskap med alt som kan krype og gå av slektninger. I stedet blir han sittende og snurre telefonen rundt og rundt. 

Han starter opp serie nummer seks og gjør nok et iherdig forsøk på å dempe tankeflommen, konsentrere seg om hva som foregår på skjermen. I morgen er det jobb igjen, da kan han drukne tanker og tvil. 

Etter å ha stirret på TV-skjermen en hel episode uten å ha fått med seg plottet, gir han opp. Han kikker ut vinduet, det er mørkt allerede, og når han plukker opp telefonen, ser han at klokka har rukket å bli nesten fire uten at han har noen formening om hvor tiden ble av. Denne dagen som skulle brukes til sløving i sofaen har blitt mer slitsom enn noe annet. Kroppen er kanskje uthvilt, men hodet surrer stadig i samme bane. 

Og der, midt på skjermen, dukker det opp en melding fra Even. 

**Even 15.54:** Takk for i går. Håper du hadde det like fint resten av dagen. 🎅🏻

Det knyter seg i magen. Selvsagt sender Even melding. Isak fomler frem et svar, prøver å holde det lett og ledig, ikke gi inntrykk av hvor kjipt han har det. 

**Isak 15.57:** Ingenting kan slå Donald Duck og vennene, men det gikk fint hos pappa. 

Han vurderer i noen sekunder om han skal fortsette samtalen. Det vil være lett å bare la samtalen renne ut etter dette svaret, men han kjeder seg og har ikke snakket med en levende sjel i hele dag. 

**Isak 15.59:** Spillet var en stor hit. Reddet meg fra smalltalk med de voksne, for vi kidsa spilte etter at gavene var åpnet.

**Even 16.00:** Digg å slippe å henge med de voksne. 😝

**Isak 16.01:** Nettopp.

Og vent litt, skulle ikke Even til tanta i dag? De er jo alltid der på første juledag, eller, de var det før. Før, da Isak visste det meste om livet til Even.

**Isak 16.04:** Er ikke du i familieselskap?

**Even 16.05:** Jo. Men så mye folk at jeg måtte ha en pause.

Isak kan levende se det for seg. Han var med på den første juledagsfesten året etter at de ble sammen. Det var et salig kaos, folk i alle rom i den lille leiligheten. Hvis selskapet i dag ligner, så er det ikke noe sted han kan sitte i fred og sende meldinger. 

**Isak 16.06:** Er det noe sted å gjemme seg da?

**Even 16.06:** Nei. Så jeg gikk ut.  
**Even 16.07:** Er vel bare spørsmål om tid før mamma skjønner det og kommer og henter meg.  
**Even 16.07:** Hva gjør du, da?

**Isak 16.08:** Slapper av med Netflix.

**Even 16.09:** Netflix og chill? 

**Isak 16.09:** Haha, nei ikke akkurat. Er alene. 

**Even 16.10:** Lyst på besøk? Lettere med Netflix og chill når man er to. 😉 

Hjertet stopper opp et lite øyeblikk, Even er ikke alvorlig nå, er han? 

**Isak 16.11:** Even! 

**Even 16.12:** Kødda. Kan ikke stikke herfra uansett.  
**Even 16.13:** Shit, der fant mamma meg. Jeg må gå inn. Vi snakkes.

**Isak 16.13:** Snakkes.

**Even 16.14:** ❤️

Isak blir sittende og stirre på det røde hjertet lenger enn godt er. Hva mente Even med det? Og med at han vil komme på besøk? For alt Even vet, er Isak fortsatt sammen med Fredrik. Men det hjertet? Det får hans eget til å banke litt fortere enn det burde. 

**Isak 16.25:** ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg spolte litt fort over julaften hos pappa, håper det er greit. Fant ut at det er grenser for hvor mye man skal utbrodere en litt klein julefeiring hos en pappa som har etablert seg på nytt mens Isak har vært i Tromsø. 
> 
> Jeg hadde aldri trodd at jeg skulle holde på med denne historien så lenge som jeg har, vi kan trygt konstatere at vi havner et lite stykke inn i 2019 før den er ferdig. 
> 
> Godt nyttår, folkens. 🎇 🎊 Tusen takk for at dere gidder å følge meg og mine skriblerier og gir så mye fin feedback i form av kommentarer og kudos. Dere aner ikke hvor mye det betyr for meg! ❤️


	17. Eg har bestemt meg for ikkje å frysa i natt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for engasjerte kommentarer på forrige kapitler, det er noe jeg setter veldig stor pris på. Dette kapittelet som kommer har hatt tilsvarende engasjement i kommentarene fra Artemis og Allieverwas, de har virkelig pushet for å gjøre dette kapittelet så ryddig og forståelig som mulig, noe som var strengt nødvendig etter at jeg rotet meg inn i en trøblete måte å fortelle på. Hvis noe fortsatt er rotete eller uforståelig så er det ikke fordi de ikke prøvde, for å si det sånn.

Isak er allerede godt brisen når han ankommer nyttårsfesten til Eskild sammen med Jonas og Eva. Han og Jonas knertet nok en øl for mye mens Isak surret rundt og gjorde seg klar og Eva satt utålmodig og ventet, nippet til rødvinen hun hadde med seg før de skal ta taxi til Eskild, som har flyttet litt nærmere Ring 3, men fortsatt på riktig side av den. Isak er sliten, han har jobbet fem dager i strekk på tynt bemannet avdeling, og hadde det ikke vært for at det er Eskild sin fest hadde han mye heller tullet seg inn i dyna på sofaen og feiret nyttår med take away, øl og film. 

Eskild og samboeren har tradisjonen tro invitert alt som kan krype og gå til å drikke inn det nye året. Dette er den ene juletradisjonen Isak har holdt på siden han flyttet hjemmefra. Han har vært med alle år utenom i fjor da Fredrik overtalte han til å bli nordpå hele julen. Isak hadde angret umiddelbart da han hørte hvor lei seg Eskild ble da Isak ringte for å takke nei. I ekte Eskildstil hadde Eskild truet med å inndra alle fremtidige invitasjoner, heldigvis er Eskild av det kortsinte slaget, og januar var knapt tørr bak øra før invitasjonen til dette årets fest kom i posten, lilla glitter overalt. Isak takket umiddelbart ja . 

De blir møtt i døra av en entusiastisk Eskild, med sølvfarget skjorte og matchende flosshatt. En rask kikk inn i leiligheten avslører at sølv er årets temafarge, leiligheten pyntet til randen med sølv. Sølvgardiner, sølvgirlandere, til og med velkomstdrinker i sølvfargede glass. Det er en grunn til at nyttårsfestene til Eskild er legendariske og at leiligheten er stappfull hvert år, Eskild gjør ingenting halvveis når det skal være fest. 

Mens Jonas og Eva slipper inn i stua, stiller Eskild seg opp og nærmest sperrer veien når det er Isak sin tur å gå inn. “Eh, Isak. Før du går inn der er det noe du må vite.” Isak må strekke på halsen for å i det hele tatt se hvor det blir av Jonas og Eva, og selv om han prøver å snike seg forbi er Eskild en mur mellom han og festen. 

Eskild derimot, ser ut som om han helst vil være et helt annet sted. 

“Ja, altså, jeg hadde helt glemt at jeg hadde invitert han.” Ordene til Eskild kommer stakkato, som om de er innøvd og ikke sitter helt som de skal. 

Isak begynner allerede nå å ane uro, mistanken om hva Eskild har gjort er sterk, men han må selvsagt spørre. “Hvem har du invitert?” 

Eskild svelger og Isak ser tydelig at adamseplet beveger seg. Kjevemusklene så anspent at han kan skimte konturene av dem. “Even. Han er der inne.” Eskild gjør en liten bevegelse med hodet, noe Isak antar er et mislykket diskret forsøk på å peke inn i den festpyntede, overfylte stua. Når han får påpekt det kan han såvidt se Even, kledd i mørk dress og hvit skjorte, så fin at Isak glemmer å puste et lite øyeblikk. Han hadde vært så trygg på at Even ikke kom til å være her, han har ikke vært det siden den gangen for seks år siden. Ikke at det ville vært et veldig stort problem for Isak, men kanskje litt mer stress om Fredrik finner det ut. 

“Ok?” Isak gjør gode miner til slett spill, later som han er helt uanfektet, selv om han vet at stemmekontrollen kunne vært bedre. “Og du nekter meg inngang til festen kun for å fortelle meg det? Even kan være her om han vil.” Det siste blir sagt med det letteste av det lette tonefall. 

“Og det er greit for deg?” 

“Ja, selvsagt. Jeg kan ikke nekte Even å komme.”

“Men, hva med Fredrik?”

Isak forstår ikke, Eskild vet godt at Fredrik ikke kommer, han har svart på det tre ganger i løpet av romjulen. 

De blir avbrutt av at det ringer på døren og Eskild blir opptatt av å ta i mot gjester. Isak kunne benyttet anledningen til å snike seg inn i stua, men det er noe med samtalen som føles uferdig, noe med Eskilds oppførsel som tilsier at han har mer på hjertet. Isak blir derfor stående tafatt i gangen og vente på å få Eskilds oppmerksomhet igjen. Han hilser pent på gjestene mens det syder av irritasjon inni han. 

Når han endelig har Eskild for seg selv igjen må han anstrenge seg for at irritasjonen ikke skal vises når han svarer Eskild. “Fredrik er i Tromsø, det har jeg jo sagt.”

“Det vet jeg. Men Even sa…”

“Even sa hva?” Isak setter blikket i Eskild, med ønsket effekt, for Eskild ser om mulig enda mer ubekvem ut. Han drar Isak litt til siden sånn at de ikke blir stående midt i døra inn til stua, men noe svar får han ikke. Det begynner sakte men sikkert å gå opp for Isak hva Eskild forsøker å hinte til, samtalen Isak og Even hadde for lenge siden om å ikke henge så mye sammen. En regel som godt og grundig har utspilt sin rolle. 

“Du har snakket med Even om meg?” Han prøver å holde stemmen dempet, men lykkes ikke helt, for minst tre personer snur seg mot dem. 

“Selv om dere to gjorde det slutt, sluttet ikke jeg å være venn med Even, Isak.”

“Jeg vet det. Men jeg visste ikke at det inkluderte å diskutere meg. Bak ryggen min!” Isak er irritert og stemmen langt høyere enn den burde, og Eskild tar tak i overarmen til Isak og drar han enda litt lenger inn i gangen. 

“Til Evens forsvar var det mest jeg som snakket. Jeg lurte egentlig bare på hvorfor dere ikke er mer sammen nå når du har flyttet hjem igjen.”

“Vi har jo hengt masse sammen.”

“Jaha?” Øyenbryna til Eskild går oppover, og rynkene i panna blir mer uttalt. Det er det blikket Isak en gang hadde døpt “jeg hører du sier det, men jeg tror ikke på deg”-blikket. “Even svarte at du hadde hintet om at det kanskje ikke var så kult for Fredrik om dere henger sammen.”

“Hvis vi skal stå her og snakke om det her, trenger jeg minst en til av disse.” Isak gjør et nummer av å grabbe til seg enda en velkomstdrink, erstatte det tomme glasset med et som er fylt til randen. Skal han dømme etter smaken, består innholdet av minst 70 % ren vodka og er akkurat det han trenger til et tredjegradsforhør.

“Du, Isak?” Noe i ansiktet til Eskild skifter til “ _jeg er bekymret, vet du_. Det verste uttrykket Isak vet. “Du vet at ingen har lov å bestemme over hvem du treffer og ikke treffer?”

“Ja?” 

“For på meg hørtes det ut som om Fredrik prøver å bestemme hvem du får møte og ikke møte i Oslo.”

Kommentaren fra Eskild treffer en nerve. Å i det hele tatt tenke sånn sitter fortsatt langt inne. 

“Han bestemmer jo ikke. Men det er ikke så rart om han ikke liker at jeg henger med eksen min heller, da.”

“Har han virkelig bedt deg om å holde deg unna Even?”

I stedet for å svare tømmer Isak glasset, drar seg løs fra grepet Eskild fortsatt har på overarmen hans og går demonstrativ inn i stua for å finne Jonas. Akkurat nå er han akkurat nok sur på både Even og Eskild til at han helst ikke vil snakke mer med noen av dem i kveld. Sur på Even for å fortelle Eskild om regelen til Fredrik og sur på Eskild som alltid må blande seg inn. 

Dette er det siste han trengte, han har gledet seg til denne festen lenge. Hele romjulen har tankene kvernet rundt Even og Fredrik, noe som har gjort at han har sovet mindre enn han burde. Han hadde sett frem til en morsom og dramafri kveld, henge med Eva og Jonas, drikke nok til å bli gladfull, men ikke mer, kanskje til og med danse litt. Ikke leke gjemsel med følelser og ekskjæreste. 

Med en time og førtito minutter igjen av året ryker den opprinnelige planen for godt. Isak er full. Ikke sånn full at han står i fare for å kubbe om fem minutter, men sånn full at ord lettere ruller over tunga og tanker han normalt holdet trygt innenfor forsvarsverket i hjernen slipper ut lettere enn vanlig. 

Han står lent inntil veggen, måtte ha en pause. Måtte bort fra meningsløs smalltalk med en av Eskilds kollegaer, som etter at han fant ut at Isak var lege mente det var passende å diskutere tåa han slo i en dørstokk og kanskje har brukket. Etter noen minutter med _hmmm og jaha og nei, sier du det?_ , klarte Isak å unnskylde seg med at han trengte mer å drikke og gikk aldri tilbake. Han ser at fyren har funnet seg et nytt offer. 

Han får ikke stå alene så veldig lenge. Even kommer og stiller seg ved siden av han etter få minutter, og hadde det ikke vært for kombinasjonen av alkohol og søvnmangel ville han gjort noe med det, stukket av. Det som skjedde lillejulaften og julaften er det jo bare han og Even som vet om, selv ikke Jonas har fått akkurat den lille hemmeligheten. Her har Isak derimot null kontroll på hvem som poster hva og hvor, og han vet han løper en stor risiko for at bilder fra festen havner på et eller annet sosialt medium Fredrik har tilgang til. Hvis Fredrik får vite dette, blir det garantert slutt, men akkurat nå er han litt for full til å klare å hoste opp en bekymring for om Fredrik finner bildebevis, han driter i om Fredrik ser at han henger med Even. Dessuten, Isak var her først! 

De har stått her en stund, fem eviglange minutter. Even har ikke sagt noe, ikke Isak heller. Han konsentrerer seg om ølboksen, prøver å ikke la seg påvirke av at Even står her og lukter akkurat sånn Even skal lukte. At han står nærme nok til at Isak kan kjenne både duft og kroppsvarme. 

“Har du og Eskild kranglet, eller noe?” Stemmen til Even rykker han ut av tankene og han skvetter til. 

“Hæh?”

“Det så ut som om dere kranglet da du kom. Du var ikke spesielt blid.”

“Åh, det var ingenting. Bare Eskild som var Eskild.”

“Sikker? Du har ikke pratet med han i det hele tatt etterpå, du har unngått han like effektivt som du har unngått meg.”

“Jeg har ikke unngått deg.” Isak prøver å riste på hodet, men stopper fordi det får rommet til å spinne noen sekunder. I stedet for fester han blikket på gardina på andre siden av rommet. 

“Isak, du har ikke sagt et ord til meg etter at du kom. Hver gang jeg beveger meg nærmere, sniker du deg unna i andre retningen. Jeg skjønner ikke greia. Har jeg gjort noe galt?”

“Nei, du har ikke det.” Isak stirrer ned i gulvet, oppdager at den ene sokken er på vranga, vurderer å prøve å rette på det her og nå, men redd han vil tippe over i forsøket. Verden er ikke helt i vater for øyeblikket. 

Even avbryter tankerekken. “Er du sikker?”

Han lar sokk være sokk og kikker opp på Even, rett inn i det blå blikket hans. “Jeg lover.”

De blir stående og betrakte festen igjen. Eller, Isak blir stående og betrakte festen, men han kjenner øynene til Even på seg, og må ta seg sammen, telle sakte inni seg for å ikke snu seg og møte blikket. Det er nok at Even lukter Even, at dette kjennes som da han og Even var sammen og observerte fester mens de veddet på hvem som kom til å hooke med hvem og når. 

Kanskje er det følelsen av å være ganske nøyaktig seks år tilbake i tid. Kanskje er det alkoholen som flyter rundt i systemet hans. Uansett er det nok til at tungebåndene løsner og ting han har tenkt på kommer ut som ord, mening og spørsmål. 

“Kranglet vi da vi var sammen?” 

“Hæ?” Even legger hodet ørlite på skakke, akkurat nok til at de få hårstråene som har sneket seg ned i pannen vipper nesten ned i øynene, og Isak får et intenst behov for å stryke det bort. “Hvorfor spør du om det?”

“Nei, jeg kom bare til å tenke på det her om dagen, og jeg klarer ikke komme på en eneste krangel.”

“Er alt bra med deg?” 

Isak prøver å ignorere bekymringen som kommer klart frem i det som sies. “Ja, eller nei, men jeg vil ikke snakke om det.”

Even ser på han med et blikk som sier mer enn Isak har lyst eller råd til å reflektere over. Han ønsker han kunne gjemme seg mot skulderen til Even, legge ansiktet tett inntil halsgropen, kjenne varmen og la alle bekymringer i hele verden drukne i stillheten fra Even. Men han kan ikke det, bør ikke. Hadde han vært enda litt fullere ville han gjort det. 

Før han rekker å tenke mer og før Even rekker å svare, kommer Jonas og nesten drar Isak med seg, sier at han bare må bli med og hilse på noen. Det er reispikka vrøvl, selvsagt, men Jonas vet hva Isak lovet Fredrik. Som den gode kompisen han er, hjelper han med å holde det løftet. Isak synes han kunne vært litt mindre god kompis akkurat nå, han skulle gjerne hatt en mulighet til å høre svaret fra Even, men det må vel vente. 

Så han drikker. Han finner ut hvor Eskild har gjort av resten av velkomstdrinkene og tar en på styrten og en i hver hånd. Han tar et par shots sammen med en fyr han ikke aner hvem er, men som virker særdeles interessert i Isak. Isak har ikke hjerte til å si at han er opptatt, hjertet gitt bort. 

De neste timene fylles med mer meningsløs tomprat. Jonas drar han fra en gruppe mennesker til en annen, hele tiden i en annen del av leiligheten enn Even er. Isak er blir fullere og fullere og lysten til å bare drite i alt av løfter, drite i at han egentlig har en kjæreste, drite i at Even ikke er hans, er overveldende. Men han og Jonas leker katt og mus med Even, og Isak er usikker på hvilken rolle han egentlig spiller, er han katten eller musen?

Hele tiden sender Even han blikk fulle av noe han ikke får tak i. Et øyeblikk tror han det er medlidenhet, i det neste kan han sverge på at det er lyst. Hvis han bare drikker litt til, blir enda litt fullere, skjenker seg selv helt dritings. Kanskje klarer fulle-Isak ta den beslutningen verken edru-Isak eller ikke-edru-men-ikke-full-nok-enda-Isak klarer. Selv om det inni han er det en stemme som sier at det ville vært en kjempetabbe. Han ville angret på det i morgen. Stemmen høres faretruende ut som Jonas, kompisen som ikke har forlatt siden hans siden han dro han bort fra Even. 

Når klokken har bikket over til nytt år med en times margin innser Isak at han har fått nok, han må bort. 

Han driter i å si farvel noen, for hvis han må snakke med noen, vet han at han kommer til å begynne å grine. Gjør han det kommer han ikke til å klare å stoppe. Da er det bedre å snike seg rolig ut og sende en melding når han er vel hjemme. Ute på fortauet kan han merke at han ikke klarer å gå uten å sjangle. Han snur seg og ser på sporene i snøen og flirer av seg selv, før han sikksakker videre til trikkestoppet. Mens han venter på trikken, klarer han ikke holde seg lenger, han må sende en melding. Kan ikke gå inn i det nye året uten å ønske godt nyttår.


	18. Når poeten sine ord ikkje vil rima lenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen millioner takk til Artemis og Allieverwas som holder humøret mitt oppe. ❤️ Jeg trodde ikke jeg skulle ha ork i går eller i dag til å gjøre ferdig dette kapittelet, men hyggelig fjas og alvor med dere i går og plutselig fant jeg energien til å gjøre ferdig og få publisert i dag. 
> 
> De har også flikket og forbedret, funnet mange logiske brister og jeg tror ikke jeg tar feil hvis jeg sier at det er fjernet fryktelig mange "så" i dette kapittelet også.

At Isak våkner fyllesyk neste dag er tidenes underdrivelse. Det kjennes som om femten menn prøver å grave seg ut av hjernen med en ekstrem sløv smørkniv. Han snur seg for å finne telefonen, og når det tar minst fem sekunder for resten av rommet å slå følge innser han at han fortsatt har mer enn nok promille i kroppen. 

Han har kun en grunn til å dra seg ut av senga, han må veldig på do. Ugrasiøst og på ustøe føtter sjangler han seg inn på badet. Etterpå blir han stående foran vasken og studere speilbildet sitt. Med røde øyne, store blå ringer under øynene, vinterblek hud og hår til absolutt alle kanter, har han så til de grader sett bedre dager. Han puster dypt for å stoppe kvalmebølgen som er på vei, orker ikke det nå. I stedet tar han to paracet og en ibux og skyller ned med lunka vann fra springen. Han vet han må spise, lege-Isak vet at det er viktig å få i seg næring nå, selv om alt i hele kroppen skriker etter å slippe.

Mens kaffemaskinen durer, hiver han innpå to tabletter med væskeerstatning han har hatt liggende på lur. Med kaffe i den ene hånda og et knekkebrød i andre, finner han sofaen og lander der. Mer har han ikke energi til.

Han blir vekket av at det ringer på døra og i telefonen samtidig. Sistnevnte slutter å ringe før han rekker reagere. Jonas har prøvd fire ganger. Faen, de hadde jo avtalt at Jonas skulle komme over. Han ser på klokken, han har mista tre timer. Det ringer på døren enda en gang og Isak reiser seg på stive ben for å åpne. 

Det er ikke noe poeng i å prøve å skjule dagsformen. Han blir stående ved døren i bare joggebuksen mens han venter på at Jonas skal komme opp. Selv om han ikke ser noe særlig bra ut, føler han seg i det minste bedre enn før i dag, har tatt noen skritt bort fra dødens forgård. 

“Halla! Vekket jeg deg?” Stemmen til Jonas er munter, men Isak kan se av kroppsspråket at Jonas er litt irritert, han lurer på hvor lenge Jonas stod der ute og prøvde å få kontakt?

“Ja, sorry. Sovna på sofaen etter at jeg stod opp. Er visst ikke helt i form.” Han høres like fyllesyk som han føler seg. Det høres ut som om han drakk en halvflaske whisky i går og det er det mye mulig han gjorde det også.

“Du bare forsvant i går, fikk ikke med meg at du dro en gang, jeg.” Jonas snakker litt for høyt, slenger skoene i veggen med litt for høy fart og Isak klarer ikke hindre grimasen som kommer når lyden treffer hjernecellene med et brak. 

Jonas ser på han med det bekymrede blikket sitt. “Ble du dårlig, eller?”

Han strekker seg, klør seg i nakken og kjenner hvordan t-skjorten glir opp når den kalde luften i gangen treffer huden. “Ikke dårlig, bare for full, og plutselig orka jeg ikke være der mer.”

Han går etter Jonas inn i stua, og mens Jonas setter seg ned blir Isak stående litt rådvill midt på gulvet. Han trenger desperat en dusj. 

Jonas flirer. “Har du spist, eller?” 

Isak rister på hodet. “Kun et knekkebrød før jeg sovna på sofaen.”

“Skal jeg mekke litt mat til oss mens du hopper i dusjen, eller? Du ser ut som om du trenger det.” 

Godt med venner som vet akkurat hva de skal si og hva de skal gjøre, og han tusler takknemlig inn på badet. Unngår behendig å kikke i speilet denne gangen, synet har neppe blitt noe bedre siden sist. 

Han blir litt for lenge i dusjen, mens følelsen av å være seg selv kommer delvis tilbake. Alt blir enda litt bedre når han kommer ut i stua og ser at Jonas har vært og kjøpt maccern til dem. Aldri har pommes frites luktet så godt. 

“Tok sjansen på å låne nøklene dine, var ikke akkurat så mye mat i kjøleskapet.”

“Takk. Burger er perfekt.”

Isak synker ned i sofaen og grabber til seg mat og drikke. Han kan kjenne formen stige for hver matbit. Jonas småprater innimellom, forteller om festen i går, detaljer som Isak ikke husker noe særlig av. 

Jonas tar en pause mellom to biter, tørker bort litt ketchup fra haka. “Hva skjedde _egentlig_ med deg i går?” 

“Hva mener du?”

“Nei, først kranglet du og Eskild da vi kom...” 

Lenger kommer han ikke før Isak bryter inn. “Vi kranglet ikke.” 

“Whatever. Først diskuterte du med Eskild, så fant jeg deg tett i tett med Even, og da var du allerede på god vei å bli skikkelig full. Jeg håper ingen tok bilder av dere, for finner Fredrik dem på insta, tror jeg det blir bråk. Og så bare forsvant du uten å si fra.”

“Det skjedde ingenting med Even, vi bare pratet.”

“Mhm.” 

“Men takk for at du dro meg bort, du har rett i det med Fredrik.”

Jonas legger fra seg resten av maten på bordet og retter hele oppmerksomheten på Isak. “Du? Kan du svare meg på en ting, og være helt ærlig med oss begge når du svarer på det?”

Isak stirrer ned i restene av burgeren. “I guess?”

“Hvorfor søkte du jobb i Oslo?”

Han svelger hardt, et forsøk på å dempe første innskytelse til å svare. 

“Det har jeg vel fortalt? Jeg søkte for å ha en back-up i tilfelle jeg ikke fikk jobb i Tromsø. Sykehusene her sør er store, å jobbe her vil gi meg nye muligheter.”

“Jaha?” Jonas bruker den skeptiske stemmen, føkk, som Isak hater den. “Men hvorfor akkurat Oslo? Jeg vet at du ikke søkte Bergen og Trondheim, det er gode og store sykehus der og. I Bergen kunne du jo hengt med både meg og Eva, det er ikke som du ville vært alene...”

Isak innser at dette er forbannelsen med venner man har hatt hele livet. De er gode å ha helt til de stiller de spørsmålene man ikke vil høre. De spørsmålene som treffer litt for godt. 

Han tar mer fries, konsentrerer seg om å drukne dem i ketchup før han svarer. “For det første kjenner jeg Oslo, kjenner folk her.”

“Mhm, du er trygg i Oslo. Det er hjemme, på en måte?”

Han vet hvor Jonas vil, og prøver å ikke gå inn i den materien. Tar en forsiktig bit ketchup med litt fries under. “Nei, egentlig ikke. Tromsø er hjemme nå, Tromsø har vært hjemme i mer enn seks år. Livet mitt er der.”

“Javel,” kommer det fra andre enden av sofaen. “Men når du sier at livet ditt er i Tromsø, er det fordi du vil bo der, eller fordi Fredrik er der?”

Faen, der kom det han overhodet ikke er klar for. Spørsmålet han ikke har svaret på enda. For faktum er at det har vært forbasket lett å venne seg til å bo i Oslo igjen. Å gå rundt i smågatene og kikke på de rare butikkene som ikke lever mer enn et par år, ta trikken, rusle på Løkka. Tromsø er på ingen måte en liten by, men den kan ikke måle seg med Oslo.

Tromsø har folkene han har kjent i seks år, en natur som er noe av det mest spektakulære han har opplevd, men i løpet av høsten har det gått mer og mer opp for han hvor få av hans venner som er igjen der oppe. De han kjenner nå er stort sett Fredrik sin vennegjeng. De han studerte med har flyttet andre steder i landet for å jobbe. 

Han har ikke noe godt svar. Trenger det ikke heller, Jonas har fått det svaret han ville ha. Isak har vel fått det svaret han vil ha også. 

“Når skal du til Tromsø igjen?”

“Jeg vet ikke. Fredrik sa fire uker, det er om en og en halv uke.”

“Og hva tenker du om det?”

Han krøller sammen det tomme papiret hamburgeren var i og stapper alle restene oppi papirposen. Lar blikket bevege seg rundt i leiligheten som på kort tid er blitt hans hjem, hans trygghet. “Jeg vet ikke. Hver gang jeg begynner å tenke på det, blir det totalt kaos i hodet mitt.”

“Hva mener du?”

“Vil jeg være med Fredrik i Tromsø eller prøve på noe med Even i Oslo, liksom? Jeg vet ikke om det er noe å prøve med Even engang, jeg vet jo ikke om han er interessert eller ledig eller noe.” Å si det høyt, tørre å sette ord på tankene han har holdt på en armlengdes avstand kjennes skummelt, men samtidig som en bør er løftet av skuldrene hans. En bør han ikke visste han gikk og bare på. 

Jonas reiser seg opp og begynner å rydde sammen restene, tar det med seg ut på kjøkkenet. Han kommer tilbake med to glass med cola, må ha kjøpt da han var ute, for Isak er sikker på at han ikke hadde det i kjøleskapet. 

“Jeg tenker,” sier han og setter glasset ned på bordet foran Isak. “at du gjør det for vanskelig for deg selv.”

“Hvordan da?”

“Kanskje beslutningen blir for stor å ta i et steg? Kanskje du skal prøve å dele den opp, spise elefanten bit for bit?”

“Spise elefanten bit for bit?” Isak kan selv høre hvor skeptisk han høres ut, men Jonas ser ikke ut til å la seg stoppe av det. 

“Ja? Først bestemme deg for hva du vil med Fredrik? Uavhengig av hvor du vil bo eller Even eller noe.”

“Men hvis jeg vil være sammen med Fredrik må jeg bo i Tromsø.”

“Ja, og det er greit. Men,” sier han og ser ut som om han har kommet på verdens beste ide. “Du kan bo i Tromsø uten at du er sammen med Fredrik. Og du kan bo i Oslo uten å være sammen med Even.”

Isak innser at Jonas har rett. Han har ikke sett på det sånn før. Det har vært enten eller. Enten Tromsø og Fredrik eller Oslo og Even. Det må ikke være sånn. Det finnes flere alternativer... 

“Mhm. Men hvordan klarer jeg å bestemme meg for om jeg vil være sammen med Fredrik?”

“Der kan ikke jeg hjelpe deg, det må du nesten finne ut selv.”

Isak slipper ut et stort sukk. Han vet jo ikke.

“Du kan prøve å kaste kron eller mynt?”

“Kaste kron eller mynt om forholdet mitt?” Han ser på Jonas som om han skulle være helt tullerusk. 

“Ja, og hvis du blir skuffet over resultatet vet du hva du egentlig bør velge.”

“Det er jo litt drøyt, da.”

“Joa, men har du noe å tape?”

Han trekker på skuldrene, han har kanskje ikke det? Alt er så føkka nå uansett, litt fra eller til kan ikke skade. 

Samtalen glir over til festen og ting som skjedde etter at Isak dro. Eskild stod på bordet med en sjampanjeflaske i hånda og sang Abba sin Happy New Year, mens samboeren fyrte av en haug konfettirør. Isak er glad Eskild har funnet en som er like glad i glitter, tant og fjas som seg selv. Festene deres er legendariske, selv om de sikkert vil finne konfetti overalt det neste halve året. 

Han minner seg selv på at han må si unnskyld til Eskild for oppførselen sin, Eskild mente det garantert bare godt. 

Etter at Jonas har dratt, sjekker Isak telefonen sin for første gang siden han våkna. Det mangler ikke på notifikasjoner, men en melding står. Han har fått svar på meldingen han sendte i går, en melding han nesten hadde glemt. 

**Isak 01:23:** Godt nyttår. ❤️

**Even 13:32:** Godt nyttår, Isak. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handlingen beveger seg sakte, men sikkert fremover. Isak har noen ting han må finne ut av fremover, og jeg håper dere har tålmodighet med historien mens han tråkler seg igjennom tanker, problemer og utfordringer. Endring er ikke alltid gjort over natta, og jeg kommer ikke til å late som om det er det som skjer, heller. 
> 
> Legg merke til at antall kapitler er oppdatert. Det er et estimat, men et ganske sikkert et.


	19. Ikkje sei det her er alt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel avsluttet med at Jonas hjalp Isak på vei til å ta en beslutning. Nå får vi se om rådene har hjulpet og om Isak er klar til å bestemme seg.

Isak kaster ikke kron eller mynt. Det er ikke nødvendig. Så fort han begynner å dele opp problemet, blir det klart for han hva han vil. 

Det handler ikke om Oslo eller Tromsø. Det handler ikke om Even. Det handler om Fredrik og Isak. Det handler om hvorvidt han vil være sammen med Fredrik. Alt annet er uvesentlig. 

Han sender Fredrik melding om at han kommer til Tromsø neste helg, og får et kort ok tilbake. Mindre enn han håpet på, men akkurat som forventet. 

Tiden frem mot helgen beveger som om den er druknet i sirup. Det er som om verden vet at han er desperat etter helg og bestemmer seg for å bremse opp bare fordi den kan. Fire uker fra hverandre var lang tid. En og en halv uke fra han har bestemt seg til han får gjort noe med det, virker enda lenger. 

Når han endelig sitter på flyet kjennes det nesten uvirkelig, han har tatt denne turen så ofte at det er blitt rutine. Det vinglete flyet, turbulensen, følelsen av å bevege seg inn i en storm. Kanskje dette blir siste gang. 

Kulden slår mot han når han kommer ut fra flyplassen. Isak pakker skjerfet tettere om halsen og setter kurs mot nærmeste taxi. Hos Fredrik blir han stående utenfor døren og nøle. Skal han ringe på eller bare låse seg inn? I flere minutter veier han for og imot. Så blir beslutningen tatt fra han, en nabo kommer ut og slipper han inn i oppgangen, og det blir for kleint å ringe på døren til leiligheten.

Fredrik sitter i sofaen med en bok og lyser opp når han ser Isak i døråpningen. Isak blir slått av hvor godt det er å se Fredrik, til tross for alt som har skjedd og som skal skje. Han henger av seg jakken, tar av seg skoene og setter de pent til siden, sånn Fredrik foretrekker. Han gir Fredrik en klem når han kommer inn i stua, og kjenner lettelsen når Fredrik ikke gjør tegn til å ville kysse han heller. 

De blir stående midt i stua, ingen av dem helt sikker på hva de gjør nå. Fredrik finner fotfestet først. “Lyst på noe å drikke? Kaffe? Te?”

“En kopp kaffe, kanskje?” 

De går ut på kjøkkenet og Isak ser på mens Fredrik lager kaffen akkurat sånn som Isak foretrekker. Han er fortsatt litt kald, og den varme koppen er god å holde i.

De blir stående ute på kjøkkenet. Isak lener seg inntil kjøkkenbenken mens Fredrik rydder planløst. Isak aner ikke hvordan han skal starte denne samtalen, selv om han har øvd en del ganger den siste uken. Det hjelper ikke at Fredrik står med ryggen til han. Det går ikke å starte denne samtalen til en rygg. 

“Hvordan har du det?” Fredrik snur seg først når Isak begynner å prate. “Hadde du en fin jul?” 

Fredrik legger fra seg kjøkkenkluten og tar tak i kaffekoppen uten å drikke av den. “Den var bra. Mamma og pappa lurte på hvorfor du ikke kom. Jeg skyldte på at du måtte jobbe, orka ikke fortelle. De savnet deg.”

“Jeg savnet dem også.” 

“Har du hatt en fin jul?”

“Den var helt greit. Jul hos pappa, nyttår hos Eskild. Jobbet mye i romjulen, det ble ikke akkurat noen ferie.”

Fredrik ser ut som han ikke helt vet hva han skal finne på. Har tatt opp og lagt bort kjøkkenkluten flere ganger, selv om det ikke er en smule på hele benken. “Er du sulten?”

“Nei, jeg spiste på Gardermoen, hadde litt for god tid.”

“Skal vi sette oss ut i stua?” 

Isak nikker, og følger etter Fredrik, beina føles som bly. 

Det er rart at alt er ved det samme, selv om det føles annerledes. Isak setter seg på sin plass i sofaen, Fredrik på sin. Eneste forskjellen er at føttene ikke er i nærheten av å flettes sammen. 

“Var festen hos Eskild bra, eller?”

“Eskild hadde pyntet med sølv overalt og stua var stappfull, han hadde gått all in, som vanlig. Velkomstdrinken var enda sterkere i år, det var god stemning utover kvelden.”

“Var Even der?”

Isak klarer ikke la være å slippe ut et sukk. Han er utrolig lei av at dette er det eneste Fredrik tenker på når han har vært på fest. Han skulle bare visst at det er ikke på festene risikoen ligger, ikke steder der de er blant kjentfolk.

“Ja, sammen med minst 40 andre gjester.” 

Fredrik tar en slurk av kaffen. Isak kan se at han har lyst til å si mer, men det kommer ikke. Han bestemmer seg for å gi Fredrik tid, ikke presse. Han frykter det blir en lang kveld uansett. 

“Alt endret seg da du flyttet til Oslo,” kommer det til slutt fra Fredrik. “Du endret deg.”

“Det er jo naturlig, da. Vi visste jo at ting kom til å bli annerledes.”

“Kanskje. Men jeg var ikke forberedt på hvor vanskelig det er å være den som er igjen. Som ikke forandrer seg.”

“Jeg synes faktisk ikke jeg har forandret meg så innmari mye, jeg.”

“Jo, du har det.” Fredrik setter koppen på bordet, han har nesten ikke rørt kaffen. Han snur seg mot Isak, trekker ene benet under seg og legger armen over ryggen på sofaen. “Det virker ikke som du er ikke helt _her_ når du er her. Før spurte du alltid om hvordan dagen min hadde vært, små og store ting, engasjerte deg. Det gjør du ikke lenger. Du snakker på en annen måte. Til og med håret ditt er lengre, jeg visste ikke engang at du har krøller, liksom.”

Uten at Isak har merket det har han kopiert Fredrik sin måte å sitte på. “Kanskje jeg ville forandret meg om jeg ble her oppe, også? Bare at da ville vi ikke merket det like godt?” 

“Kanskje? Jeg tror ikke like mye. Men det vil vi vel aldri få svar på.”

Isak vet ikke hva han skal svare, og de blir sittende tause. Den eneste lyden i leiligheten er svak musikk fra en av naboene. Isak må nesten le av ironien når det går opp for han at det er DDE sin “Nå blir det liv”. 

“Greia er at jeg ikke synes det er feil at jeg har endret meg,” sier han for å bryte stillheten, dytte samtalen videre. “Jeg liker endringen.” Han setter den tomme koppen på bordet ved siden av Fredrik sin fulle. “Og det gjør ikke du.”

“Det gjør ikke jeg, nei. Jeg savner den gamle Isak.”

Han strekker seg etter hånda til Fredrik, men Fredrik trekker seg unna. Isak skulle ønske han ikke gjorde det. “Deler av han er jo her fortsatt.”

“Men ikke nok. Jeg liker den gamle versjonen av deg bedre.”

Musikken hos naboen skifter, og de kan høre allsangen gjennom veggene. “Å, å, å, det går likar no.” Begge flirer litt hjelpeløst over ironien i teksten og de falske tonene, men det blir hult og halvhjertet. Ikke nok til å lette på den tunge stemningen i stua. 

“Jeg liker meg selv bedre nå.” Han har visst det lenge, men ikke klart å sette ord på det før. Isak merker med en gang hvor sant det er, hvor mye han virkelig mener det. 

“Jeg vet. Jeg har merket det på deg en stund, nå. Hver gang du snakker om Oslo, forteller om jobben, virker du mye gladere.”

Isak svelger, prøver å få bort klumpen i halsen, men den stoppes av en like stor klump i magen. Å høre at han ikke lykkes like godt med balansekunsten mellom de to versjonene av seg selv som han hadde trodd, gjør vondt. “Det var aldri meningen min at det skulle bli sånn.” 

“Men likevel er det sånn det er.”

“Men hva gjør vi nå? Det er spørsmålet.”

“Jeg vet ikke. Jeg elsker deg, jo. Jeg kan ikke se for meg å ikke være sammen med deg.”

Han har lyst til å krympe sammen når han hører Fredrik bruke det ordet. Elsker. For han kan ikke si det mer. Ikke om Fredrik. “Jeg er glad i deg, jeg også.”

“Men det er ikke nok?”

Hvis Isak svarer nå, vet han at han kommer til å si noe han ikke bør. For det er sant. Han er ikke glad nok i Fredrik til å forsøke.Han visste ikke hvor mye han elsket friheten i Oslo, hvor mye han savnet Oslo, før han kom hjem. Hvor mye han savnet den Isak han var. 

Han lar blikket flytte seg fra gulvet og opp på Fredrik. Ser at han har gitt opp å holde tilbake tårene. De renner nedover kinnene, drypper ned på genseren og gjør den våt. Samvittigheten hogger til i magen. alt det her er hans feil. Fredrik sitter der i andre enden av sofaen og gråter på grunn av Isak. 

“Er det slutt?” Fredrik tørker tårene med ermet, trekker skjelvende pusten. “Kom du hit for å gjøre det slutt?”

“Ja.” Isak hvisker det frem. Orker nesten ikke se på Fredrik, men tvinger seg selv til å se effekten av ordene. 

Han visste at dette var den eneste mulige utgangen av samtalen. Ute i gangen ligger en tom bag, klar til å romme resten av tingene han har latt ligge hos Fredrik i den tro at han kom tilbake igjen. 

“Og Oslo? Blir du værende der når du er ferdig med turnusen?”

“Jeg vet ikke. Jeg har ikke tenkt så langt.” Det er sant, Isak vet fortsatt ikke hvor han er om et år. 

“Vet du hva det verste er?” kommer det fra Fredrik. “Jeg har gått rundt hele høsten og vært redd for at du skulle ønske å bli sammen med Even. At du skulle finne ut at han er bedre enn meg.” 

Isak prøver å finne ut hva han skal svare. Om han i det hele tatt skal svare noe. Den treffer hardt, den treffer litt vondt, og om han skal være helt ærlig så treffer den riktig. Men det kan han ikke si til Fredrik nå, det ville være å strø salt i et helt ferskt sår. 

Den eneste lyden som høres er de svake hikstene fra andre enden av sofaen og lydene fra festen hos naboen. Sofaen beveger seg og Isak ser at det er fordi Fredrik har trukket begge bena opp under haka. Han holder armene rundt bena og legger hodet på knærne. “Og nå skulle jeg ønske at det var det som skjedde. Da hadde jeg i det minste hatt en grunn til å være sint. Nå har jeg ingen grunn til det.”

“Du har lov til å være sint på meg.” 

“Jeg vet. Men å være sint på deg fordi du har endret deg?”

“Mhm.” 

“Hvor lenge blir du?”

“Til i morgen.” 

“Du planla dette?” Når det går opp for Fredrik, åpnes slusene nok en gang. Det er vondt å se han sånn. Og han skulle ønske det var noe han kunne gjøre for å gjøre det lettere, men det er det ikke. Det er lenge siden Isak har følt seg så hjelpeløs og ansvarlig på en og samme tid. Ord blir overflødige, det er ikke noe han kan si for å bøte på dette. 

De blir sittende stille lenge, Isak lytter til hvordan pusten til Fredrik sakte roer seg, ser at tårene ikke renner like fort. Uten å sjekke klokken kan han likevel kjenne på kroppen at det begynner å bli sent. Han klarer ikke skjule den andre gjespen. 

Fredrik ser opp. “Skal vi legge oss?”

Isak nikker. “Vil du på badet først?”

Isak har knapt rukket å finne frem tingene sine når Fredrik kommer ut fra badet, ikledd en slitt t-skjorte og det Isak er ganske sikker på er hans egne pyjamasbukser, pysjbuksene han fikk av Fredrik i fjor. Fredrik blir stående midt på stuegulvet, holder armene rundt seg, som om han fryser, selv om det er varmt i stua. 

“Jeg kan sove på sofaen.” Isak tror ikke han orker å dele seng med Fredrik nå. 

“Kan du ikke sove sammen med meg?” Fredrik er bedende i stemmen. “Vær så snill?”

Isak klarer ikke å stå i mot. Angrer i det samme en gråtkvalt Fredrik legger seg tett inntil han, søker trøst i nærheten til Isak. En nærhet det føles feil å gi, men feil å ikke tilby. 

Natten blir lang og ganske søvnløs, Isak klarer ikke stenge ute den tunge følelsen som dominerer dobbeltsenga. Fredrik sover, men ligger urolig og hver gang han flytter på seg så er det nok til å dra Isak ut av nestensøvnen. 

Når de står opp neste dag er han så trøtt at han kunne sovnet stående, og han ser mørkt på å tilbringe en hel formiddag sammen med Fredrik. Heldigvis slipper han det, Fredrik finner ut at han skal la han få noen timer alene i leiligheten for å pakke. Finner på en dårlig unnskyldning for å stikke ut, men Isak mistenker at det er fordi han ikke orker å se på. 

Han kommer tilbake først når Isak er klar til å dra til flyplassen. Det stikker i magen når han ser eksens hovne og røde øyne, han vet at Fredrik har grått. Samtidig gjør det godt å vite at Fredrik har noen han kan gråte hos, få trøst hos. 

Fredrik insisterer på å kjøre, selv om Isak gang på gang har sagt at han kan ta taxi. På flyplassen løfter Fredrik ut baggen fra bagasjerommet. Det føles rart og vondt å ta i mot baggen, å ta farvel uten å vite når eller om de noensinne kommer til å møtes igjen. 

Isak kommer seg gjennom innsjekk og sikkerhetskontroll uten problem, det treffer han ikke før han sitter ved gaten. Det er nå det skjer, nå flytter han fra Tromsø for godt. En epoke i livet er over. 

**Isak 14.46:** Kan du hente meg på Gardermoen? Lander om to timer. Please!

**Eskild 14:47:** Selvsagt. Alt ok?

**Isak 14.48:** Nei

**Eskild 14:49:** Ok

Når han har funnet plassen sin i flyet trekker han hetten over hodet, setter musikken på full guffe i ørene og gjemmer seg bort mens han ufrivillig lar tårene trille. Nå er det hans tur å gråte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang, haugevis med takk til Artemis og Allieverwas som har lest igjennom, pirket, endret, forbedret og fikset, og ikke minst backet meg på at dette var en grei måte å løse dette kapittelet og denne milepælen i historien på.


	20. At du finner aldri heim igjen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet var opprinnelig tiltenkt og halvveis skrevet, men ble strøket dels fordi jeg ikke fikk det til og dels fordi jeg ikke klarte å se den naturlige plasseringen i historien. Men så fikk jeg et spørsmål i kommentarene om å få bli med på bilturen fra Gardermoen og hjem og jeg klarte ikke la den tanken ligge. 
> 
> Så da ble kapittelet hentet frem, skrevet ferdig (og da gikk det plutselig helt fint) og Artemis hev seg rundt og leste beta og trygget meg på at det har en plass i historien og en misjon for å drive historien videre. Tusen takk for at du brukte søndagskvelden på å hjelpe meg, Artemis. ❤️
> 
> Lisa_Ruvo: Dette er til deg!

Å bli møtt av Eskilds varme omfavnelse i det han passerer glassdørene som skiller bagasjebånd fra resten av ankomsthallen, er akkurat det han trenger. De går tause mot korttidsparkeringen, Isak har slengt den halvtomme baggen over skulderen mens Eskild går rolig ved siden av og dingler med bilnøkkelen på pekefingeren. Ord er overflødige, han antar at Eskild kjapt regnet på det og funnet ut at kombinasjonen av at Isak kommer fra Tromsø på en lørdag og det forgråtte ansiktet betyr at alt ikke er som det skal i forholdet til Fredrik. 

Det er stille i bilen, lenge. Eskild har satt radioen på lavt, og Isak kan såvidt skille den ene popsangen fra den neste. Han kunne lent seg frem og skrudd opp volumet, men nestenstillheten i bilen gjør godt for sjelen. 

“Jeg har slått opp med Fredrik,” klarer han endelig å si. De har kjørt lenge, og han er ganske sikker på at de begynner å nærme seg Oslo, de passerte IKEA for ikke så lenge siden. 

Eskild kikker fort bort på han før han retter blikket mot veien igjen. “Ok.” Isak venter at Eskild skal si noe mer, komme med sin mening om at det var på tide eller noe sånt. Men han sier ingenting, holder blikket på veien, har kontroll på trafikken. 

“Det funka bare ikke lenger.” Isak stirrer på de røde lysene på bilen foran, på gatelysene som skinner gult ned i asfalten. Han merker at han uten å tenke over det har talt antall lys. Det har vært stille i 52 gatelys. 

På 53 bryter Eskild stillheten. “Så det har ikke noe med det jeg sa på nyttårsaften?”

Isak drar blikket bort fra veien og over mot Eskild, som ikke møter hans. Holder oppmerksomheten på trafikken, som er overraskende tett til å være en sen lørdags ettermiddag. Isak vet hva Eskild tenker på, eller tror han vet, men han trenger å være sikker. “Hva av det du sa på nyttårsaften? Du sa en del, da.”

“Da jeg sa at Fredrik ikke hadde rett til å bestemme hvem du ser og ikke ser i Oslo. For jeg har tenkt på det etterpå, jeg skulle ikke ha blandet meg.”

Isak vet han ikke kan se bort på Eskild nå, så han legger pannen inntil vinduet på døren, stirrer ut i veikanten som suser forbi. “Det har ikke noe med det å gjøre.”

“Sikker?” Isak hører tvilen i stemmen til Eskild, og vet innerst inne at Eskild fortjener en bedre forklaring, en grundigere. 

“Helt sikker.” Han snur seg fort, ser på Eskild, gir han et forsiktig smil. “Vi hadde pause allerede. Vi, ehhhh.” Han stopper opp, trekker skjelvende pusten før han hopper i det. “Vi bestemte oss for å ta en pause da jeg var der oppe før jul.”

“Det sa du ikke noe om.” Isak hører sårheten i stemmen til Eskild. “Du kunne ha sagt det.” 

“Sorry. Jeg ville bare ikke ha noe oppmerksomhet rundt det,” svarer Isak. “Den eneste som visste noe, var Jonas.”

“Det forklarer hvorfor han var så overbeskyttende, da. Jonas er en fin fyr.”

Isak er takknemlig for at Eskild ikke kjører fullt ut dramakonge for at Isak ikke fortalte. “Han er det. Selv om han ikke hadde så mye gode råd å komme med, han har jo vært sammen med samme dama siden tiende klasse.”

Eskild nikker flere ganger på rad, som om han tenker på noe. “Avstandsforhold er vanskelig, det kan jo være at dere endrer mening når det har gått litt tid?”

“Nei, jeg tror ikke det.” 

Det blir stille, Isak blir sittende å tenke på det Eskild har sagt, om at de kan forandre mening senere. Han tror ikke det kommer til å skje. Beslutningen føltes endelig i går og den føles like endelig nå. Noen dører er hermetisk lukket når de først er lukket, og Isak tviler på at han kommer til å ønske å åpne den igjen noensinne.

“Hvordan tok Fredrik det?” Eskild bryter tausheten igjen. 

“Ikke så bra. Jeg tror han mener at alt dette er min skyld.” 

“Det er ikke ditt ansvar, du må tenke på deg. Og hvis det rette var å gjøre det slutt, så kan du ikke gjøre mer. Og det tar to å lage et forhold og to å få det til å ikke fungere.”

“Takk.”

Eskild strekker ut hånda, legger den forsiktig på underarmen til Isak, klemmer til.

“Det kommer til å gå over, Isak. Selv om det ikke virker sånn nå. Det vondt å ha kjærlighetssorg, og du tror kanskje det ikke går over…”

“Eskild? Jeg har hatt kjærlighetssorg før. Jeg vet det går over. Og det var jeg som dumpa Fredrik, ikke han som dumpa meg.” Han hører selv at han er unødvendig skarp. Det er bare det at han ikke har lyst på denne type trøst akkurat nå. Dessuten bringer akkurat disse ordene tilbake minner han ikke har lyst til å tenke på nå. Minner som fortsatt får det til å knyte seg i magen. 

“Man kan kjenne på en slags sorg selv om man er den som gjør det slutt. Det er lov å synes det er både kjipt og trist etterpå.” Eskild sin stemme er ufortjent mild. 

Isak svarer ikke, klarer bare å slippe ut et langt sukk. For han vet at Eskild har rett. Han hadde rett på nyttårsaften også. 

“Du Eskild? Takk for det du sa, på nyttårsaften. Og sorry for at jeg ble så sint etterpå. Det hadde ikke noe med deg å gjøre. Jeg hadde bare en dårlig dag den dagen, og tok det ut over deg. Det betyr mye for meg at du brydde deg.”

Det siste blir sagt i det de svinger inn i gata til Isak. Eskild klarer på magisk å finne en ledig parkeringsplass rett utenfor bygningen, men Isak har egentlig ikke lyst til å gå ut av bilen. Det er mørkt og kaldt ute, og han vet at leiligheten er tom og ensom,. men han må vel bare hoppe i det.

“Vil du at jeg skal bli med deg opp? Jeg kan godt være med deg i kveld, hvis du vil.”

Isak har egentlig lyst, men han er sliten helt inn til beinet, og tror ikke han orker å ha folk rundt seg. “Takk. Men jeg tror at jeg trenger å være alene. Det ble ikke mye søvn på meg i natt.”

“Ikke så godt å sove på sofaen, kanskje?”

“Nei, ikke det. Fredrik insisterte på å ligge med meg en siste natt.” Han forstår umiddelbart at det var feil valg av ord når han ser ansiktsuttrykket til Eskild, det er en blanding av sjokk og vantro. “Ikke sånn ligge, han ville at jeg skulle sove i senga med han, og det ble skikkelig vanskelig å sove da, liksom.”

Isak gjør seg klar til å gå, men før han åpner døren lener han seg over girspaken og gir Eskild en klem. “Tusen takk for at du hentet meg. Og please ikke si til noen at det er slutt med Fredrik.”

Eskild stryker vekk en krøll på avveie, og gesten får Isak til å nesten begynne å gråte igjen, men han holder det inne. 

“Selvsagt skal jeg ikke si det til noen. Og bare hyggelig.”

Han plukker med seg baggen fra baksetet og lukker døra forsiktig bak seg, smiler i det Eskild forsiktig lurer seg ut i trafikken igjen.

Det gjør godt å komme opp i hula som er bare hans. Isak vet at selv om det er kjipt nå, selv om han er trist og lei seg, kjenner han også lettelse over at det er over. Lettelse over at han nå ett hundre prosent kan konsentrere seg om å være der han er, i Oslo. Slippe å reise annenhver helg, slippe å gå glipp av alt som skjer fordi han reiser bort eller får kjæresten på besøk. Være helt og holdent Oslo-Isak.


	21. Eg har latt meg bli fortalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt forsinket, men feber og bomull har regjert kropp og hode de siste dagene. Jeg har gjort endringer etter at Artemis herjet kapittelet, om det er feil igjen så er de helt og holdent mine (og feberens).

Brrrrrr. Brrrrrrr. Brrrrrrr.

Isak våkner av at noe vibrerer mot hofta, men det slutter før han rekker å finne ut hva det er og han orker ikke, vil sove mer. Men ikke før har han rukket å lukke øynene og Ole Lukkeøye kaller han tilbake, begynner det å dure igjen. Han innser at det er telefonen, uten at den vissheten får han til å handle. Han har ikke lyst til å snakke med noen nå, vil sove mer, veldig mye mer. 

Han ligger på sofaen, og føler det som om han nettopp kom hjem fra jobb. Han sovnet på bussen på vei hjem i går kveld og våknet ikke før bussjåføren ristet i han på Bussterminalen. Det er fjerde gang på to uker nå, og han er ganske sikker på at det var samme bussjåfør denne gangen som første gangen. Hadde han ikke vært så sliten, er det mye mulig han ville vært flau. 

På vei hjem prøvde han å ikke åpne øynene for mye, ville ikke våkne så mye at han ikke fikk sove igjen. Søvn viste seg å bli null problem, med tanke på at han ikke kom lenger enn sofaen før han sluknet, uten å pusse tenner, fortsatt påkledd. 

Så fort han får øynene opp nok til kikke rundt seg, ser han at det er morgen, sollyset har begynt å snike seg inn vinduene. Det betyr at han har tilbragt en hel natt på sofaen. Det var ikke helt etter plan.

Han setter seg opp og strekker på kroppen, famler etter telefonen for å sjekke klokka, og da begynner den pokkers tingen å dure, igjen. Noen er ivrig etter å få tak i han.

“Even” står det og tommelen henger en centimeter over displayet, men han får seg ikke til å svare. Til slutt blir det stille, og telefonen skryter av fem tapte anrop. Han gidder ikke sjekke hvem de er fra, tapte anrop er blitt et kjent syn.

Telefonen ligger igjen på bordet mens Isak stabler seg på beina og kommer seg på badet. Han burde tatt en dusj, burde vasket håret og skiftet klær. Men alt det krever en energi han ikke har, så han nøyer seg med en kattevask, litt deo og en ren t-skjorte. Det er ikke som om han skal treffe noen i dag uansett, første fridag på en stund og planen er absolutt ingen planer. 

Utenfor begynner Oslo å våkne til liv etter vinteren. Bare fortau minner om at våren er på vei. Februar må snart vike for mars. Han har vært single i fem uker, og fortsatt kjennes det som det er et hull etter noen i leiligheten. Han er bare ikke sikker på om det er Fredrik han savner.

Etter at Eskild hentet han på Gardermoen har Isak gjort det Isak gjør best, muret seg inne. Har dratt på jobb og dratt hjem igjen. Snakket med Jonas, sporadisk svart på meldinger fra Eskild, men takket nei til eller ignorert alle invitasjoner til trening, fest eller bare henge. 

Fra stua høres duringen fra telefonen, og han lurer på hvor mange ganger han må ignorere den i dag, orker ikke deale med noe. 

Han lager seg kaffe på vann varmet i micro og litt for mye pulverkaffe. Han må handle i dag om han skal ha håp om å leve på noe annet enn take away. Det eneste han har spist den siste uken har vært kjøpt i kantina eller kiosken på jobb. 

Han hadde insistert til Eskild at kjærlighetssorg var noe man bare fikk når man ble dumpa, men de siste ukene har vært veldig tunge. I begynnelsen lot han som ingenting, klistret på seg et smil og dro på jobb som om ingenting hadde skjedd. Det holdt en uke, så fulgte et par uker der han forbannet verden, Tromsø, Ahus og det meste annet det i varierende grad gikk an å være sint på. 

Det største sinnet har likevel vært rettet mot Fredrik. Fredrik som var imot at han dro til Oslo, som ikke lot Isak forandre seg, som forlangte og forlangte. Isak skulle ofre seg, Isak skulle strekke seg langt og lengre enn langt. Isak skulle være den som gav seg hver eneste forbanna gang. 

Det var deilig å legge skylden på Fredrik, la alt være hans skyld. 

Da sinnet forsvant, var det som om all energien stakk med det. Tåka la seg og fjernet all lyst til å jobbe, være rundt mennesker eller ta vare på seg selv. Han har vært på jobb hver dag, brukt opp energi der og kollapset hjemme. Han har ignorert alt og alle som ikke har med jobb å gjøre og har ikke en gang dårlig samvittighet for det. 

Telefonen har endelig slutta å oppføre seg som en tikkende bombe, og Isak tar sjansen på å gå inn i stua igjen. Han har ni tapte anrop nå, vurderer å ta den om den ringer en gang til.

En annen ringende lyd i leiligheten får han imidlertid til å hoppe i sofaen. Telefonen ligger svart og taus på bordet, så det må være ringeklokka som bråker. Isak prøver å ignorere den også. Lykkes første, andre, tredje gang. På det fjerde ringet gir han opp. Går bort til døra, bena kjennes som bly, musklene som gele. Han trykker på portåpneren uten å høre hvem det er engang. 

Etter at han har åpnet døra blir han stående i døråpningen og vente. Lytter til lyden av føtter i trappa, prøver å gjette hvem det kan være, og i det hodet til Sana kommer til syne er han ikke overrasket, forbausende nok er han mer lettet. 

“Så du lever, altså,” sier hun i det hun er kommet frem til døra. 

“Selvsagt lever jeg. Hvorfor spør du om det?”

“Vel, du har ditcha meg tre ganger på rad, så det er ikke så rart at jeg begynte å lure, er det?”

“Jeg har ikke ditcha,” prøver han seg på, men Sana går rett forbi han og inn på kjøkkenet. Slenger posen hun har i hånda på kjøkkenbenken. Han har ikke noe annet valg enn å følge etter. Det er riktignok noen år siden sist han var utsatt for Sanas besluttsomhet, men han vet det ikke er noe poeng i å stoppe henne. Kunne like godt forsøkt å stoppe et tog i fart. 

Hun snur seg og ser på han, måler han opp og ned med blikket sitt og han blir akutt klar hvordan må han ta seg ut. Håret er for langt, han har ikke dusjet på flere dager og klærne sitter for løst. 

Hun snur seg tilbake og stabler ene plastboksen etter den andre på kjøkkenbenken. “Når spiste du ordentlig mat sist?” 

Han må tenke etter, når spiste han mat sist? Til slutt kommer han på det, han var innom Narvesen før han dro hjem. “Rett før jeg dro fra jobb i går.”

“Jeg spurte ikke om når du spiste sist, men når du spiste ordentlig mat.”

“Det var ordentlig mat.”

I stedet for å svare tar Sana lokket av den ene plastboksen og setter inn i microen. 

“Pølse i lompe er ordentlig mat.” Tvilen i stemmen kan høres på en mils avstand, det er han sikker på. 

Han kan så vidt høre et sukk fra Sana som står med ryggen til. “Dette kommer til å ta noen minutter,” sier hun bare. “Stikk i dusjen, vi spiser når du er ferdig.”

Han blir stående og vakle litt, men innser fort at det er ikke noe poeng å krangle om dette heller.

Inne på badet blir han stående og lete etter energi før han til slutt orker å kle av seg. Det kjennes veldig godt når vannet sildrer varmt nedover skuldrene og vasker bort litt av trøttheten han føler på. 

Han kan ikke akkurat påstå at han føler seg som et nytt og bedre menneske etterpå, men det kjennes litt bedre, litt lettere.

Kjøkkenet dufter kjent og kjært når han kommer inn og ser at bordet er fullt av mat, sikkert mye mer enn de to vil klare å spise. Han får vann i munnen bare av å se på det, og gir Sana en kjapp klem før han setter seg ned.

“Det ser utrolig digg ut.”

“Takk.”

“Har du raida kjøleskapet til moren din?” Han klarer ikke la være, forsøker å fjerne litt av den alvorlige stemningen. 

Hun gjør seg morsk, dobbeltnyven mellom øyenbrynene kommer frem. “Jeg trodde vi var ferdige med å disse matlagingsskillsa mine.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Han holder opp hendene, later som om han er uskyldig. “Skal aldri disse matlagingsskillsa dine mer.”

“Bra. Spis, da.”

Isak er ikke vondt å be. Sulten roper fra magen, har gjort det lenge. Han holder på å besvime av lykke når den første biten treffer smaksløkene. Dette her er noe helt annet enn pølse i lompe.

“Så,” kommer fra Sana. “Klar for å fortelle hvorfor du unngår meg? Og ikke bare meg! Elias sier at du ikke har vært på trening på mange uker.”

Så det er det det her er. Ikke hvilket som helst uskyldig besøk, altså, dette er planlagt. Isak mistenker at Sana trakk det korteste strået i gjengen. “Det er ingenting, bare fryktelig travelt på jobb.”

“Du, ikke kødd.” Stemmen hennes er uvanlig skarp. “Jeg har samme jobb som deg, og jeg klarer fint å finne tid til vennene mine.”

Ordene hennes treffer hardt, og effektivt. Sparker i den dårlige samvittigheten han har kjent lenge. “Så kanskje jeg ikke klarer å være like effektiv og flink som deg, da.”

På mirakuløst vis lar hun kommentaren gå uten å svare. Isak benytter sjansen til å fylle fatet på nytt, prøver å ignorere Sanas selvgode smil når han gjør det. 

“Har du vært i Tromsø i det siste, da?” Hun stiller spørsmålet på den mest tilforlatelige måten, som om det var et helt normalt spørsmål i en helt normal samtale. Han mistenker at det er langt fra det. Hun kommer neppe til å gi seg, dette er bare endring av taktikk for å hale ut sannheten.

“Nei, har ikke det,” sier han bestemt mellom to munnfuller. Prøver å ikke sluke maten like fort denne runden som første.

“Har Fredrik vært her, da?”

“Nei, Fredrik har ikke vært her.” Han sukker, å prøve å skjule noe for Sana er som å kjempe mot vindmøller. Han har prøvd det før og brent seg. Før eller senere kommer det frem. Det er som om hun har røntgenblikk inn i tankene hans. Jentene pleide å si at hun har en magisk hijab, og av og til virker det som om det er farlig nær sannheten. 

“Fredrik og jeg er ikke sammen lenger.”

“Ok. Siden når?”

“Siden midten av januar.” Han stopper litt opp, for det er jo ikke hele sannheten. “Men vi hadde pause en måned før det, så egentlig siden før jul.”

Hun tar en slurk vann, fatet hennes er tomt for lenge siden, i motsetning til hans. “Har du fortalt det til noen?”

“Eskild vet. Og Jonas selvfølgelig. Og sikkert Eva, siden han forteller henne det meste og det ikke er en hemmelighet akkurat.”

“Når hadde du tenkt å fortelle det til oss andre?”

Hun reiser seg og begynner å rydde av, legger lokk på plastboksene det fortsatt er mat igjen i, setter dem i kjøleskapet. 

“Jeg vet ikke. Hadde egentlig ikke lyst på så jævla mye oppmerksomhet rundt det.”

“Hvorfor det?”

Hun står med ryggen til mens hun rydder benken. Kanskje det er det som gjør at det er lettere å være ærlig, når det kjennes som om han egentlig bare prater ut i løse luften. “Jeg vil ikke at alle skal si at de visste det. Visste at jeg ikke kom til å fikse et avstandsforhold.”

“Er det det du tror vi kommer til å tenke?”

“Det er det jeg tenker? Så, ja, kanskje?”

Hun snur seg, støtter seg mot kjøkkenbenken og ser rolig på han. “Er det grunnen til at det ble slutt, at avstanden mellom dere ble for stor etter at du flyttet hit?”

“Det er det Fredrik mener.”

“Jeg spurte ikke hva Fredrik mener. Jeg spør hva du tror.”

“Jeg tror…” Han stopper opp, må tenke ordentlig igjennom hvordan han skal formulere seg. Han vet svaret, selv om han aldri har satt ord på det. “Jeg tror det hadde blitt slutt uansett. Men at det skjedde tidligere, fordi vi, eller jeg, fikk tid og rom til å tenke igjennom ting. Jeg visste ikke hvor mye jeg hadde forandret og tilpasset meg for å få det til å funke med Fredrik. Jeg glemte å tenke igjennom hvem jeg er, hva jeg vil. Hvordan jeg vil være.” 

“Så, hva vil du nå, da?”

“Hva mener du?” Isak skjønner hva hun mener, men han vil at hun skal si det rett ut.

“Har du tenkt å fortelle det til Even?” Hun sier det tilforlatelig, som om hun ikke aner hva det vil si for Isak å fortelle Even at det er slutt med Fredrik. Kanskje hun ikke gjør det heller? 

“Vet ikke. Kanskje.” Han tar en pause, later som om han må tenke på det. “Ikke ennå.”

“Hvorfor ikke?” Det er nummeret før hun himler med øya, og Isak ønsker han ikke hadde sett reaksjonen.

“Even og jeg. Det er bare komplisert.” Den lille innvendige sitringen bekrefter hvor sant det er.

“Hva er _egentlig_ greia deres?” Stemmen hennes høres oppgitt ut, tenker Isak. 

Og greia deres, er det egentlig noen greie? Vil han at det skal være en greie?

“Jeg vet ikke. Vi har ikke snakket om det. Ikke egentlig.” Korte, stakkato fraser som taper seg i sannhetsfaktor så fort de er ute av munnen. 

“Kanskje dere burde gjøre det, da.” Han bare visste hun kom til å si noe sånt!

“Kanskje det. Men jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si.” Vet ikke helt hvordan man sier at... Vet ikke engang hva han ikke hvordan han skal si. Bare at han egentlig synes det hadde vært litt fint om det var en greie... Om de var en greie...

Sana begynner å pakke sammen tingene sine, og Isak reiser seg for å hjelpe til å rydde opp resten. 

“Kan jeg få gi deg et råd?” Hun snur seg og setter blikket rett i han, men smiler lurt. “Sånn bortsett fra å komme deg til frisøren og å begynne å spise ordentlig mat?”

Isak drar hånda gjennom krøllene, må nesten si seg enig med Sana om at håret må klippes, krøllene er nesten på nivå med seksten år gamle Isak. 

“Jeg tror at før du snakker med Even om dette, bør du bestemme deg for hva du vil. Hvordan du vil at _greia_ deres skal være.” Hun lager hermetegn i lufta for å understreke “greia”. “For jeg vil ikke at du skal gjøre noe med Even bare fordi du er grepet av nostalgi eller ikke vil være alene.” 

“Vet du hva Even vil?” Ordene forlater munnen hans før han rekker å tenke. 

“Isak.” Hun prøver ikke engang skjule sukket som kommer ut. 

“Sorry. Jeg vet, hvis jeg vil vite hva Even vil, må jeg snakke med Even.” 

Et lite smil brer seg på leppene til Sana. “Jeg må gå, skal møte Yousef nå.” Hun snur seg mot han og peker strengt. “Og du skal på butikken og kjøpe mat. Du kan jo ikke ha det sånn som dette.” Hun nikker mot kjøleskapet. Det ville vært helt tomt hadde det ikke vært for maten hun har satt igjen. 

Etter at Sana har dratt blir han sittende rett opp og ned på sofaen så lenge at det er helt mørkt i stua når planen er klar. Han skal gjøre en innsats, komme seg tilbake på rett spor. Han kan ikke sitte inne og sture mer, det bærer ikke annet enn sure frukter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruddet ble litt tøffere for Isak å takle enn han kanskje trodde, men vi får håpe noen visdomsord fra Sana hjelper. Hva tror dere?


	22. Eg vil blåsa med deg over alt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette ble et veldig langt kapittel, men når dere leser dere vil dere forhåpentligvis forstå hvorfor jeg ikke ønsket å dele det opp i to deler. 
> 
> Som jeg sa i et svar til en kommentar på forrige kapittel så er det bare et mellomrom som skiller det å være tafatt med å ta fatt. Vi får håpe Isak har funnet dette mellomrommet nå. 
> 
> Artemis❤️ har som vanlig fikset store og små feil, men jeg har ikke klart å la være å endre på det etter at hun leste igjennom, så hvis dere finner feil og mangler så pek på meg, ikke henne.

Han gir seg en siste helg for å bli ferdig med bruddet, men allerede mandagen etter at Sana var innom stikker han til frisøren og kommer ut igjen med kontrollerte krøller, fikk seg ikke til å rake av alt, som i høst. I løpet av den neste uken er han innom butikken for å få fylt opp skap og kjøleskap, han vasker klær, går på trening. 

Han lever. 

Tyve ganger har han nesten trykket på kontaktnavnet til Even i telefonen, nesten sendt melding enda flere ganger. Men noe har stoppet han hver gang. Feighet? Usikkerhet? Unnvikelse? Han vet ikke selv. 

Det er uvant å ha ballen på sin banehalvdel. Helt siden han traff Even igjen i høst, er det Even som har tatt initiativet til å henge og Isak som har diltet etter, enkelt latt seg lede. Middagen hos Sana, turen på Dattera, kafebesøk etter treninger, julaften. 

Isak endret selv på det etter nyttår og etter Tromsø. Han sluttet å svare på meldinger, sluttet på bli med på trening. Etter at det ble slutt med Fredrik har han ignorert alt av meldinger og telefoner. Even har ikke gitt opp helt, men har tatt sjeldnere og sjeldnere kontakt og Isak kan ikke klandre han for å gå videre. Han har enda ikke fortalt Even hvorfor han har vært fraværende, gitt han en forklaring eller en unnskyldning. Kanskje denne uthalingen er fordi han ikke vet helt hva han skal si eller hvordan han skal si det? 

Hva var det Jonas sa for et par måneder siden, spise elefanten bit for bit? Første bit bør være å se om det er håp om vennskap, se om de kan redde det de har mistet. 

Å få adressen til Even er enkelt, det er bare å spørre Sana. Å samle mot til å gå dit er verre. Men på første fridag griper han likevel sjansen, kan ikke utsette det lenger. En uke må være nok tid for å samle mot. 

Pulsen er mye høyere enn normalt når han endelig står utenfor døren. Det kommer knitring fra porttelefonen og han får stammet frem “Hei, det er Isak.” Etter en kort men likevel alt for lang pause, hører han den velkjente surringen av en dørlås som åpnes. 

Han går oppover trappene og sjanser på at han finner riktig etasje og riktig dør. Når han treffer fjerde, konstaterer han raskt at bekymringen var grunnløs. Even står i døråpningen og venter. Isak prøver og mislykkes i å bedømme humøret hans, minen er ulesbar, kroppsspråket likeså. 

“Halla.”

“Hei.” Evens svar er kort og avvisende, og han gjør ingen mine til å invitere inn. Selv om Isak ikke hadde forventet noen jublende velkomst, gjør det vondt. 

Han trekker pusten, kjøper seg noen sekunder. “Du, det er en sånn drittsekk som flyttet hjem til Oslo etter å ha bodd i Tromsø i seks år.” Det er et billig triks, men han kan se det hjelper litt, han har klart å lure frem et ørlite smil hos Even, og det gir mot til å fortsette. “Og han lurer på om du har tid til en kopp kaffe eller no, prate litt?” Han prøver å skru på sjarmen, tenker at her skal intet være uprøvd. 

Even sier ikke noe, Isak kan se blikket hans flakke. Han gjør seg klar til å snu og gå igjen, men i siste sekund åpner Even døren helt.

“Du får komme inn.” 

Even venter rolig på at Isak skal henge av seg klær og viser han inn i stua. Å komme inn der kjennes som å gå tilbake i tid. Hvis han hadde deltatt på det realityprogrammet som gikk for noen år siden, hvor man skulle gjette seg frem til hvem som bor hvor, ville han vært 100 prosent sikker på at dette er hjemmet til Even. Det kjennes som å komme hjem. Han blir stående litt rådvill, usikker på hva som skjer nå, hva som vil være rett angrepsmåte for å få sagt det han har tenkt å si. Even hjelper ikke en millimeter, sier ikke et ord, Isak innser at skal isen brytes er det han som må gjøre det. 

“Har du bodd her lenge?” 

“Jeg kjøpte den med en gang jeg flyttet hjem fra Danmark, så snart to år.”

“Du eier den selv?” Han vet ikke hvorfor, men han hadde ikke sett for seg at Even skulle eie leiligheten. Det er jo en helt idiotisk tanke, og han sparker seg selv mentalt i leggen for å være så dum.

“Ja!:” Det er stolthet i stemmen til Even. “Fikk litt forskudd på arv, men den er min.”

“Wow. Den er fin. Veldig deg.”

“Takk.”

Han ser seg rundt, den lille stua domineres av en sofa og to lenestoler. Langs den ene veggen står en lav vegg-til-vegg-reol med en diger TV hengende over. Ingen tvil om at Even fortsatt liker å se på film hvis man skal dømme etter stabelen med DVD-er i hyllene. Isak kan levende for seg Even som ligger i sofaen og ser på film om kveldene. Han får et intenst ønske om å få være der sammen med han når det skjer. 

På en annen vegg henger en stor tavle med utklipp og tegninger. Han går bort til den, lar blikk og fingre gli sakte bortover. Han drar kjensel på et par av dem, men det meste er nytt. Men der, helt i hjørnet, nesten gjemt bak et par andre bilder, er bildet Eskild tok av Even og han da de nettopp var blitt sammen. Han blir nesten slått i bakken av gjensynet. Det verker i han å se hvor unge de var, hvor naiv og håpefull han var. 

“Jeg holdt på å lage meg lunsj, vil du ha?” Even drar han ut av fortiden.

“Ja takk.” Når han snur seg, ser han at Even vet hvilket bilde han så på. 

“Bli med ut på kjøkkenet. Det er ikke noe avanserte greier, bare skiver og pålegg.”

“Og kaffe?” Han sier det med håp i stemmen. Lå halve natten og grublet på hvordan han skulle gjøre det dag, så mye søvn har han ikke fått.

“Selvsagt. Med melk og sukker for den som ikke er blitt voksen nok til å drikke den svart.”

“Dust.” Mykheten i ordet en sterk kontrast til det som blir sagt. 

Kjøkkenet er like hjemmekoselig som stua. Ikke akkurat rotete, men sånn som Isak pleide å kalle Evenryddig. En liten høyttaler spiller lav musikk i et hjørne og en diger kaffemaskin tar mer plass enn den burde. Brødristerer er ikke ryddet bort og det står fortsatt litt oppvask i kummen etter frokosten, brødet ligger oppskåret på skjærefjøla. Even løy ikke, det er tydelig at han var midt i å lage lunsj da Isak ringte på. 

Even går rett bort til kaffemaskinen og begynner å lage kaffe. Isak blir stående usikker og nervøs og vente før han bestemmer seg for å hjelpe til. Fomler rundt og finner ut hvor Even har fat og glass. De jobber i stillhet, kun avbrutt når Isak lurer på hvor han finner ostehøvel eller spør Even om han skal ha noe annet å drikke enn kaffe. De praktiske oppgavene roer ned nervene som gjør at kroppen sitrer og hjernecellene jobber overtid. 

Det er ikke før de har satt seg ned at han drar kjensel på bordet. Hakket på ene siden, merket på bordplaten, det tvinger frem minner, minner om andre dager, bedre dager. Han lar fingrene gli over, det må være det samme bordet. 

“Er ikke dette…?” Resten av setningen henger i luften. 

Even nikker bekreftende. “Jo, det er det gamle bordet vårt.”

“Hvordan? Jeg trodde foreldrene dine solgte resten av møblene etter at jeg flyttet? De sa jo det? Jeg fikk jo penger?” 

“De fikk ikke solgt alt, det de ikke klarte å selge kjøpte de selv og satte på loftet. Du har fått det du har krav på!” Isak håper at Even ikke er så irritert som han høres ut som.

“Det var ikke det jeg mente. Jeg bare trodde…” Han er ikke i tvil om at han fikk sitt og mere til av foreldrene til Even. 

Det var virkelig ikke denne retningen Isak ville at samtalen skulle gå. Han innser at han bare må hoppe i det, slutte å geite rundt grøten som Eskild ville sagt. 

“Unnskyld for at jeg ikke har svart på meldingene dine i det siste.” Han ser Even rakt inn i øynene, holder blikkontakten, selv om det koster. Pulsen raser i vei i 190, og han kan kjenner svetten i hendene. 

“Og hvorfor har du ikke det?” Blikket til Even viker ikke en tomme, isblå øyne som stirrer rett tilbake. Ansiktet alvorlig, Even har knapt har smilt siden han kom.

“Mange grunner. Det har vært så sykt travelt på jobb, jeg har vært sliten…”

Even avbryter, ikke interessert i dårlige unnskyldninger, det er en uvant skarphet i stemmen. “Det er bare bullshit, og det vet du. Jeg forventer ikke mer enn at du svarer, og det har du tid til.” 

Isak kikker flau ned i tallerkenen foran seg. Selv om han fortjener at Even er sur, føles det ikke bra. “Jeg vet. Det bare ble sånn.”

“Du, Isak.” Even hever stemmen. “Jeg gidder ikke dette her, enten sier du det du har kommet for å si eller så kan du bare gå. Helt siden jeg møtte deg igjen i høst har du gjort det helt umulig å ha kontakt med deg! Blir alltid halvveis gående og lure på om jeg har gjort noe galt, og det orker jeg faktisk ikke. Du er jo helt random! Sykt frem og tilbake. I det ene øyeblikket tror jeg vi er venner igjen og i det andre er vi tilbake til at du totalt ignorerer meg.”

Ordene fra Even kjennes som et knyttneveslag midt i magen og han kjenner at det vokser frem en stor klump i halsen. “Unnskyld. Jeg mener det, du fortjener det ikke og jeg forstår at du er sur på meg.”

“Jeg er ikke sur på deg.”

“Ikke?” Klumpen truer med å smelte, bli til tårer, men han svelger den bort. 

“Nei.” Even drar hånda gjennom håret, slipper ut et sukk. “Jeg bare gidder ikke det her mer! Kom til poenget, ok?”

Isak klarer ikke å holde blikket på Even. Isteden begynner han å plukke opp smuler fra bordet og legger dem på asjetten, en om gangen. 

“Jeg er ikke sammen med Fredrik lenger.”

“Ok.” 

Even lener seg bakover i stolen, legger armene i kors over brystet og strekker bena ut under bordet, sånn at de kommer borti Isaks. I stedet for å trekke seg unna, holder Isak føttene sine inntil Evens, henter mot i noe så enkelt som et par legger mot hans egne. Evens legger. 

Isak vet ikke hvilken reaksjon han forventet, men et enkelt ok var ihvertfall ikke blant kandidatene. “Du er ikke overrasket?”

“Nei.” Det kommer så kontant at det ikke er tvil om at Even mener det. Og det irriterer han. Hvorfor er det sånn at alle han har fortalt dette til svarer som om dette er noe de har gått og ventet på? Bare fordi han som nittenåring sverget på at han ikke ville ha et avstandsforhold betyr ikke det at han ikke kan ha et avstandsforhold. Og det er ikke derfor det ble slutt med Fredrik. 

Har alle, Even inkludert, gått rundt og ventet på at det skulle bli slutt med Fredrik? Bare ventet på å få si _hva var det jeg sa_? “Du trodde ikke jeg skulle klare å holde på et avstandsforhold? Var det ikke det vi ble enige om? Avstandsforhold fungerte aldri?”

“Er du det du tenker om meg? At jeg holder noe du sa, noe vi begge sa, for snart syv år siden, mot deg? Herregud, Isak. Det er ikke derfor jeg ikke er overrasket.”

“Hvorfor?” Ingenting ved denne samtalen går som Isak vil. Hver eneste gang han sier noe klarer Even å snu retningen, som en robotstøvsuger satt på totalt random program. 

“Fordi du virket ikke lykkelig med Fredrik. Du virket ikke som deg selv. For eksempel det at han ikke tillot at du skulle treffe meg, og du bare føyde deg? Den Isak jeg kjenner ville aldri godtatt noe sånt.”

“Ja, men…” Han får ikke fullført, Even avbryter igjen. Hvorfor får han ikke lov å snakke ferdig? 

“Og på nyttårsaften gjorde du alt du kunne for å unngå å bli sett sammen med meg.”

Even har et poeng, selv om Isak sitt minne av den festen fortsatt er ganske fuzzy. “Sorry for det. Jonas prøvde bare å beskytte meg, han var redd for at det skulle bli tatt bilder av oss sammen.”

“Hæh? Seriøst?” Even ser ut som om han knapt kan tro egne ører. “Satt Fredrik og stalka deg på Insta og sjekket om du var sammen med meg?”

“Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje? Huff, nå høres Fredrik skikkelig sjalu ut, det var ikke sånn. Eller jo, men bare at, altså...” Han stopper seg selv, for det er jo sant. Fredrik var jo sånn sjalu, og det var jo ikke bare når det gjaldt Even, selv om det var mest Even. 

“Du, jeg kunne nesten godta at han ikke ønsket at vi tilbrakte tid alene, men at du ikke skal få snakke med meg på en fest? Det er nesten litt sykelig.” 

Nå har Isak fått nok av at Even bare avbryter, og irritasjonen åpner resten av slusen. “Fredrik og jeg hadde allerede pause og jeg hadde lovet Fredrik at jeg ikke skulle henge med deg i pausen. Ok?” Han hever stemmen og Even ser litt sjokkert ut.

“Men?” Even blir taus et lite øyeblikk, for en gangs skyld er det ikke bare Isak som blir satt ut av samtalen. “Du hang jo med meg? Julaften?”

“Jeg gjorde det.” Han lar det henge litt i lufta, vil ikke gå mer inn på hvordan han hadde rettferdiggjort det for seg selv.

“Og derfor gjorde han det slutt?”

“Nei.” Det går opp for han at Even har misforstått bruddet. “Det var min beslutning. Det var jeg som ikke ville være sammen med han. Det var jeg som gjorde det slutt.”

“Hva skjer nå da?” 

Det er jo tusenkronersspørsmålet, hva skjer nå? Hva, og ikke minst hvor og med hvem. “Hva mener du?” 

“Betyr det at du blir værende i Oslo?”

“Jeg vet ikke, klarer ikke tenke så langt frem. Men det er ikke mye igjen for meg i Tromsø, så kanskje? Hvis jeg får jobb? Det er her jeg har nettverket mitt nå, vennene mine. Jeg vet ikke om jeg orker å flytte enda en gang. Det er hjemme, liksom.”

Even smiler forsiktig, det første smilet Isak har fått i dag. “Jeg håper du blir værende.” 

Det er ikke mye, men det er nok til å gi han et ørlite håp. “Det sa Eskild også.”

“Eskild vet?”

“Han kom og hentet meg på Gardermoen da jeg kom hjem fra Tromsø sist gang.”

“Du og Eskild, jeg er glad du har han.” Even reiser seg brått. Isak blir redd han har sagt noe galt, slapper av når Even smiler og peker på koppen hans. “Lyst på mer kaffe?”

“Ja, takk.” Han nøler et lite øyeblikk. “Men, kan vi drikke den i stua? Jeg tror jeg har mistet følelsen i rompa mi.” Han reiser seg og strekker på kroppen, og studerer stolen litt nærmere. “Det er ikke de gamle stolene våre, er det?” 

“Nei, men de er like harde å sitte på som de gamle. Vet ikke helt hva jeg tenkte på da jeg kjøpte dem. Men de var billige, da.”

Isak begynner å rydde av bordet mens Even lager kaffe, men han blir viftet bort. “Gå og sett deg i stua, jeg kan ta oppvasken senere.” Det hindrer ikke Isak i å legge pålegget tilbake i kjøleskapet før han går inn i stua. Oppvasken får bli. 

Han velger en av lenestolene, vil sikre seg litt avstand sånn i tilfelle. Å ha Even tett på i sofaen kan bli for mye. Even dumper ned i sofaen rett etter at han har gitt Isak koppen med kaffe. 

Han tar en slurk av den varme kaffen, brygget akkurat sånn han foretrekker den. Fortsatt er stua full av ting alt usagt, og han vet han må finne en måte å få sagt det. Han stirrer på bildene på veggen, fester blikket på unge Even og unge Isak. “Det er en ting jeg har tenkt på ganske mye i det siste. Tror du vi hadde fortsatt vært sammen om vi ikke hadde gjort det slutt, om vi hadde forsøkt å være sammen til tross for at jeg bestemte meg for å flytte til Tromsø og du dro til København?” 

Even følger blikket hans, Isak kan se minnene i smilet som brer seg i ansiktet. “Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Jeg tror vi tok rett beslutning den gangen, seks år er for lang tid å ha et avstandsforhold.”

Svaret er betryggende, nok en gang er de samkjørte. “Jeg er enig.”

Even lar pekefingeren følge kanten på koppen, Isak kjenner igjen det som den uthalingstaktikken det er, og konsentrerer seg om å ikke la kroppen vise at han er utålmodig. Even vil snakke når han er klar. 

“Jeg tror,” begynner han endelig, litt nølende. “Altså, jeg har tenkt på det, og jeg tror vi hadde klart det en stund, men til slutt hadde vi enten begynt å krangle så mye at det ble slutt eller vi hadde endt opp med å vokse fra hverandre.”

Isak tviholder i koppen med begge hendene, kjenner at varmen fra den nesten blir for mye. “Jeg tror ikke jeg hadde klart å være venner med deg etterpå om det ble slutt på den måten.”

“Du klarte ikke å være venner med meg selv om det ikke ble slutt på den måten.” Isak tror kanskje Even mener å spøke litt med det, men det sårer mer enn det sikkert var tenkt. Han skulle inderlig ønske at han hadde prøvd hardere å beholde vennskapet. Kanskje de ikke hadde vært her nå? 

“Men vi er vel venner nå, er vi ikke?” 

“Jeg vet ikke, er vi? Egentlig?”

Isak trekker pusten dypt, prøver å roe ned hjertet og sommerfuglene som danser salsa inni han. “Jeg har ihvertfall lyst til å være venner. Jeg visste ikke hvor mye jeg savnet å ha deg i livet mitt før vi møttes igjen i høst. Og jeg vil gjøre alt for å få det sånn også. Jeg lover.”

“Det er litt vanskelig for meg å stole på deg nå, men samtidig har vi endelig begynt å snakke sammen. Jeg vil ikke miste muligheten til å se om det er mulig, i det minste.”

Han lar ordene til Even synke inn, kjenne på lillefingeren som rekkes mot han. Det er en start, han kan leve med en lillefinger som start. 

“Hvis noen hadde kommet til meg og sagt at jeg får mulighet til å gå tilbake i tid og gjøre en ting om igjen ville jeg gått tilbake til første våren i Tromsø. Overtalt 2019-Isak til å ikke kutte deg ut, men beholde deg som venn uansett hvor vanskelig det var.”

“Og jeg ville gått tilbake og overtalt 2019-Isak til å ikke kutte meg ut.” Even ler en litt tom latter. 

“Men vi kan prøve? Se om det er mulig å være venner?”

“Vi kan prøve.”

“Det er alt jeg ber om.” Han sender et forsiktig smil mot Even, og får et stort tilbake. 

“Har du lyst til å bli her litt? Begynne å prøve å være venner nå? Eller har du planer?”

Isak rister lett på hodet. “Jeg har ingen planer. Men er du sikker på at det er greit for deg? Det er lørdag, liksom. Sikker på at du ikke har andre ting du heller vil gjøre?”

“Det er helt greit for meg. Gutta og jeg hadde noen løse planer, men du var heldig med valg av dag.”

Så han blir. Even setter musikken på lavt volum, nok til å fylle luften med minner og hyggelig stemning.

Dagen løper fra dem uten at de merker det. På et eller annet tidspunkt bestiller Even pizza og henter noen bokser øl fra kjøkkenet. Isak har ikke lyst til å dra hjem og Even viser ingen tegn til å ville ha han ut. De har pratet om alt mellom himmel og jord. Diskutert filmer de skulle ønske de hadde tid til å se, Even har bedt Isak med på kino og Isak har prøvd å ikke tenke på det som en date. 

De har etterhvert havnet i hver sin ende av sofaen, Even sitter med bena strukket ut på gulvet og hodet lent bakover mot sofaryggen. Isak har krøpet opp som en ball, støtter hodet mot armen han har lagt løst langs sofaryggen. Han kjenner godt effekten av lite søvn og to øl, kunne lett ha sovnet hadde han bare turt å lukke øynene. 

Men han kan ikke sove nå, vil ikke sove enda, tar en ny slurk av ølen som har rukket å bli lunken. Han har drukket akkurat nok øl til at filosofen titter frem. “Har du noen gang tenkt på hva hvis?” 

Even snur hodet til siden. “Hva mener du?”

“Hva hvis jeg hadde kommet inn i Oslo? Hva hvis du ikke hadde flyttet til Danmark?”

Even rynker på nesen, Isak vet jo at han ikke er så glad i å tenke på sånt. “Jeg prøver å ikke tenke på det.”

“Hvorfor det?”

“For da blir jeg bare lei meg.”

Isak forstår hva Even mener. Selv har han alltid funnet trøst i å tenke på hva som kunne skjedd, spesielt på dårlige dager. For Even var det omvendt. “Men hvis du tenker på det nå?”

“I en ideell verden ville vi aldri flyttet eller gjort det slutt. I en ideell verden ville vi fortsatt vært sammen, jeg ville fulgt etter deg eller du meg.”

Isak synker enda mer sammen i sofaen, plutselig liker han ikke å tenke hva-hvis-leken likevel. “Synd verden ikke er ideell.” Han sier det med en sårhet i stemmen. 

“Husker du på Dattera, da du snakket om å komme deg videre? At den eneste måten du kunne komme videre på var å kutte meg ut?”

“Ja?” Han forstår ikke hvorfor Even tar opp det nå, hodet er for susete av promille og tretthet. 

“Jeg kom aldri helt videre. Altså, jeg har hatt kjærester, opptil flere. Men aldri som deg. Aldri sånn som vi var.”

Isak kvikner plutselig til. “Ikke jeg heller. Kom videre, mener jeg.”

Even ser opp, er tydelig overrasket. “Hva med Fredrik?”

“Nei. Jeg trodde det sånn det skulle være, normalt på en måte. At ikke alle forhold kan være sånn som det vi hadde. At det er vanlig at man må jobbe litt, at det er vanlig at det butter mot.”

Han setter seg litt mer opp i sofaen, flytter seg umerkelige centimetre nærmere Even. 

“Men etter at jeg flyttet til Oslo og fikk litt avstand, forstod jeg hvor mye jeg hadde endret meg for å være sammen med Fredrik. Hvor mye mer hans meninger betydde enn mine. Og du har rett, det er ikke typisk meg. Likevel ble det sånn.”

Even flytter seg nærmere, nærme nok til at han når andre hånda til Isak, den som ikke holder hodet. Fletter sine fingre sammen med Isak, og Isak lar han. 

“Og det er kanskje derfor jeg gikk helt i kjelleren etter at jeg gjorde det slutt. For jeg innså at jeg kanskje aldri kommer til å få det sånn som jeg hadde det med deg. At alt arbeidet jeg hadde lagt ned i forholdet med Fredrik ikke betydde noe, for til tross for alt, funka det likevel ikke.”

“Husker du det du spurte meg om på nyttårsaften?”

Isak må tenke etter, han husker at han og Even stod tett sammen og at han aller mest hadde lyst å stå enda tettere. Men han må gi opp, resten som skjedde er litt tåkete.

“Nei, sorry. Deler av nyttårsaften er ganske blurry.”

Even holder fortsatt hånda hans, stryker tommelen beroligende opp og ned langs siden. Det er fint. “Du spurte om vi noen gang kranglet da vi var sammen.” 

Det begynner å demre for Isak. Han spurte om det, ja. Var visst enda fullere enn han trodde på det tidspunktet. 

“Jeg rakk aldri å svare, for Jonas kom og lekte barnevakt. Vi kranglet jo, selvsagt gjorde vi det, men vi klarte å bli enige, jeg følte aldri at det var en vinner og en taper.”

Han lukker øynene og lar det Even sier skylle over seg, som en flodbølge av sannhet. Han husker krangler om småting som klesvask og rydding. Og hvordan de alltid forsøkte å finne et kompromiss, høre på hva den andre hadde å si. 

Even flytter fingrene sine litt, får Isak til å åpne øynene igjen. 

“Selv da det ble slutt, til tross for at jeg tror vi begge følte vi tapte akkurat der. Men vi var enige.”

Even har rett. De tapte, men på like vilkår. 

Han forsøker å skjule gjespen som han motvillig må slippe til, men det er umulig. Trenger å komme seg hjem, finne senga. Kikker på klokka, ser at det er blitt altfor sent. 

“Jeg tror jeg må gå, må komme meg hjem og sove. Skal jobbe i morgen.”

Even reiser seg og strekker ut en hånd for å dra han ut av sofaen. De blir stående litt for tett, og hadde Isak hatt litt mer mot, ville han kysset Even nå. Men han tør ikke, vil ikke risikere å ødelegge det skjøre vennskapet de er i ferd med å bygge opp. I stedet slipper han motvillig tak i hånda til Even og går ut i gangen for å finne klær og sko. Even har fulgt etter, står i døråpningen og ser på. Følelsen av deja vu fra festen hos Chris slår Isak med full styrke. 

Han blir stående litt for lenge med hånda på dørhåndtaket før han nølende går bort til Even og klemmer han hardt. 

“Natta, Even.”

“Natta, Isak. Vi sees!”

Han føler seg tyve kilo lettere på turen hjem. Dagen har gått ti ganger bedre enn han hadde håpet på, et viktig skritt i riktig retning. Nå har han håp. 

Kanskje det finnes en sjanse for han og Even likevel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even var ganske sur på Isak i dette kapittelet, med rette vil nok mange si. Jeg måtte dyttes ganske mye for å få Even til å bli så streng som han rettmessig burde være, for det gjorde faktisk veldig vondt å skrive en så streng Even. Men det ville vært feil om han bare la seg flat og ikke gav noe form for motstand etter at Isak har ghostet han for andre gang. 
> 
> Men hva tror dere? Er det kanskje en sjanse for dem likevel?


	23. Men det kan bli mine siste berømte ord

**Even 07.20:** Klar for middag i kveld?

**Isak 07.21:** Yes. Veldig klar.

**Even 07.23:** Når passer det at jeg kommer?

**Isak 07.25:** Jeg er ferdig på jobb klokken fire, så jeg burde være hjemme i femtiden. 

**Even 07.27:** Kommer ca. 18 da?

**Isak 07.28:** Perfekt.   
**Isak 07.28:** Hva skal vi spise?

**Even 07.30:** Det er en overraskelse. Jeg tar med alt vi trenger. 

**Isak 07.33:** Ok. Sees da. 

Isak skynder seg hjem fra bussholdeplassen, selvfølgelig en halvtime etter skjema fordi han ikke er verdens beste til å gå fra jobb når dagen faktisk er over. Og akkurat i dag, av alle dager, timingen kunne ikke vært verre. 

Spør man Isak, vil han si at han og Even har nailet denne vennegreia. Det har bare gått et par uker siden de ble enige om å prøve å være venner, men siden da har de hatt kontakt nesten hver dag. Det går mest i meldinger, begge har hatt det travelt på jobb. En kveld ble de likevel sittende og prate i telefonen så lenge at Isak var helt svett i øret etterpå. 

De har spist middag hos Even en gang og hengt med gutta etter trening et par ganger, og om noen reagerte på at tonen mellom dem var mer leken enn før, så var det ingen som kommenterte det. 

Hver gang de møtes kjenner Isak på et større ønske om at det skal bli noe mer. Det var vanskelig å la være å la hånda gli langs korsryggen til Even da de laget middag sammen sist helg. Eller legge seg i armkroken da de så film etterpå. 

Men han lar være. Even var så tydelig på at de skulle prøve å være venner, kun det. Det var ikke en gang et hint om noe mer, så han stapper de følelsene effektivt ned i en lukket boks i hjernen, prøver å ikke tenke for mye på det. Kanskje, når ting ikke er så skjørt lenger, når Even er trygg på at Isak er her for å bli, kanskje han da kan prøve å få til noe mer. Frem til da nyter han stundene han får, og gjør en helhjertet innsats for å holde følelsene i sjakk. 

Han har latt nyheten om bruddet med Fredrik sive forsiktig ut i vennegjengen. Må innrømme at han har undervurdert samtlige, for han får ikke en eneste _hva var det jeg sa?_ eller _det var jo bare et spørsmål om tid_. Isteden har han fått masse omtanke og spørsmål om det går greit og om det er noe de kan gjøre. Noen har til og med tillatt seg å juble over at det betyr at han blir værende i Oslo. 

Det siste har han ikke sagt høyt enda, men hvis han skal være helt ærlig er det det han vil, bli værende her. Han trives bedre og bedre på sykehuset, og Tromsø har gått fra å være et fremtidig bosted til et kjært minne. Men foreløpig har han bare latt folk anta og tro. 

I det han tråkker inn døren hjemme, har han enten tid til å dusje eller rydde. Leiligheten er sikkert ryddig nok tenker han, det er jo bare Even som kommer. Unntaket er soverommet, og det skal ikke Even se uansett. Han gjennomfører likevel en rask rydding, river med klærne som ligger på soveromsgulvet og kaster inn på badet og gjør et halvhjertet forsøk på å re sengen, suser gjennom stua og tar med seg restene etter frokosten fra stuebordet inn på kjøkkenet. 

Dusjen blir ekstremkort, og han rekker kun å komme seg ut og dra på en joggebukse før det ringer på. Han river med seg en t-skjorte på vei for å åpne døren, vil ikke la Even vente. 

Det slår han i det han slipper Even inn at å åpne døra i bar overkropp kanskje ikke var et sjakktrekk, for Even ser nesten litt beklemt ut der han står. Isak gjør kort prosess med å få på seg klær. “Sorry, ble forsinka på vei hjem.”

“Selvsagt ble du det.” Even dytter han forsiktig i skulderen med sin egen, og får et snøft tilbake. 

“Jeg er ikke alltid sen!” Han prøver å sette opp en fornærmet mine, men selv han vet at han mislykkes helt, får det bekreftet når Even bare ler av han. 

“Neida, ikke alltid. Bare når du skal møte meg?” 

Isak prøver å ignorere ham ved å snu ryggen til og gå først inn på kjøkkenet først, men må kapitulere og slippe Even forbi sånn at han får satt posen på kjøkkenbenken. 

“Hva har du tenkt at vi skal spise?” sier han, kikker nysgjerrig ned i posen Even har med seg og ser forundret opp. “Taco? Men, det jo onsdag?”

“Man kan ha taco på andre dager enn fredag, Isak. Og vi skal ha taco. Enkelt å lage og vi kan gjøre det sammen.”

Even har allerede begynt å ta seg til rette på kjøkkenet. Har funnet frem stekepanne, skjærefjøl og kniv samtidig som han pakker ut av posen han har med. Pakningen med øl forsvinner inn i kjøleskapet før Isak i det hele tatt rekker å reagere. Han blir bare stående og måpe over hvor tilsynelatende enkelt det er for Even å ta over kjøkkenet, ta over styringen. Han er allerede godt i gang med å kutte grønnsaker innen Isak klarer å summe seg og begynner på kjøttet.

Det er noe helt eget med å jobbe side om side med Even. Han hadde helt glemt hvor taktil Even er. Når Even skal forbi, får han en hånd på korsryggen, og skal han inn i et skap, tar han tak i hoftene til Isak for å få han til å flytte seg. 

Hver berøring og nesten-berøring setter nervene i brann. I magen ulmer noe kantete og ubestemmelig. Så kraftig at det er vanskelig å holde inne, vanskelig å ikke gjengjelde berøringene, ikke stryke hånden over underarmen, ikke lene seg inn i varmen til Even. Isak kjenner hvordan forelskelsen som har ligget latent lenge nå stadig tar opp mer plass. 

Stua har ikke noe annet sted å sitte enn i sofaen. Det er nesten uutholdelig å sitte så nær og bare spise. Even har satt på en film Isak aldri har hørt om, og de spiser i stillhet. Isak prøver sitt aller beste å følge med på skjermen, men har ikke sjans. Oppmerksomheten vandrer stadig bort på Even isteden.

Til slutt gir han opp, og det tar ikke lang tid før Even får med seg at Isak bare sitter der og stirrer og han pauser filmen.

“Hvis du ikke liker den kan vi godt finne en annen.”

Det tar noen sekunder for Isak å få med seg hva Even mener. “Det er ikke det.”

“Ok?” Even ser ikke ut til å tro på han. “Du har ikke fått med deg halvparten, jo! Du har stirret ut lufta i ihvertfall i fem minutter. ”

“Sorry, spaca litt ut der. Det er bare…” Han stopper opp, vet ikke helt hvordan han skal få sagt det som ligger klar på tunga. 

“Bare hva da?” Ordene dytter han videre. Blikket tvinger ut av han det han har hatt på tungen siden han fikk adressen til Even fra Sana.

“Det er bare at at det er en ting jeg har lurt litt på.” Han kikker nervøst mot Even. 

“Ja?” 

“Den gangen på t-banen, etter middagen hos Sana?” Han har spilt de få minuttene om og om igjen i hodet, tenkt på hvor kleint det var. Blandingen av lettelse og tristhet han kjente da dørene lukket seg og Even stod igjen alene. 

“Ja, hva med det?” Even ser ikke brydd ut over å tenke tilbake på dette øyeblikket, og Isak håper at det kanskje ikke var så stor greie som han har fått det til å bli.

“Hvorfor tok du banen som gikk i retning Majorstuen? Du bor mindre enn 500 meter fra meg, skulle du ikke med samme bane som meg?”

Even drar hånda gjennom håret, og ansiktet får et foruroligende drag over seg. “Det var planen.”

“Men?”

Even slipper et sukk, ser på Isak med et blikk som rommer så mye følelser at Isak må se bort. Konsentrere seg om et punkt rett bak han. 

“Jeg fikk inntrykk av at du ville være så langt borte fra meg som mulig, så jeg lot deg ta banen alene.”

“Hæh?” Han visste at han hadde vært kjip, men ikke så kjip. 

“Husker du ikke? Jeg kunne ikke ha gjort deg mer ukomfortabel om jeg prøvde. Og gudene skal vite at jeg prøvde på det motsatte.”

“Var jeg så ille?” Han kjenner flauheten bre seg i kinnene.

“Hvor ærlig vil du at jeg skal være?”

Han må svelge bort usikkerheten, må tørre å høre svaret. “Så ærlig som mulig.” 

“La meg bare si det sånn, jeg ville heller ta omveien om Majorstua enn å plage deg noe mer.”

Ordene hugger i magen, treffer for godt. “Du plaget meg ikke!”

“Særlig.”

Isak har ikke noe svar. Han vet Even har rett, innerst inne vet han at det Even sier er sant. Det går ikke å overbevise seg selv om noe annet. 

Even sier ikke mer, vender oppmerksomheten tilbake på filmen, men Isak klarer ikke konse nå heller. Kjenner på ubehaget som nettopp satte seg i veggene. Det var ikke dette svaret han ville ha, men likevel er han glad han spurte. 

Der og da tenkte han ikke over hvordan Even følte det. Han var mest opptatt av seg selv og sine følelser, tok ikke inn over seg hva det må ha gjort med Even. Senere har tanken streifet han, men han har stappet den bort like fort som den kom. Nå kan han ikke det lenger. 

“Unnskyld.” Det er hans tur å pause filmen og snu seg mot Even. “Unnskyld for at jeg var så kjip mot deg den kvelden.”

Et usikkert smil brer seg over ansiktet til Even. “Du trenger ikke si unnskyld.”

“Jo, jeg må det. Jeg var skikkelig kjip.”

“Takk.”

Isak ser at Even mener det, at han virkelig setter pris på det. 

“Jeg burde jo ha tatt hintet da du ikke pratet med meg. Så jeg hadde kanskje meg selv å takke. Skulle ikke løpt for å ta deg igjen.” Igjen er latteren fra Even litt for hul, litt for flat. 

Isak blir sittende og blinke, han har litt problemer med å tro på det Even sier. “Hæh? Gjorde du det?”

“Ja, trodde du det var tilfeldig at jeg gikk da du gikk?”

“Jeg tenkte ikke så mye over det. Men serr, dro du fordi jeg dro?”

“Måtte jo det, når jeg ikke fikk pratet med deg verken da eller på festen hos Chris. Dit kom jeg jo ens ærend for å treffe deg.”

“What?” Det spinner i hodet til Isak, det har ikke falt han inn at Even kom kun på grunn av han. 

“Yousef og jeg var på en annen fest, og så sendte Sana en snap til Yousef av at du stod og pratet med Vilde og Chris og noen andre. Så da måtte vi jo dra dit. Men vi var for sene, for du dro jo med en gang vi kom.”

“Åh.”

“Du visste ikke det?”

“Nei. Sana sa noe om at Yousef kom senere, men hun nevnte ikke deg.”

Even ser på han med latter i blikket, smiler det litt skjeve smilet han har når han kødder. “Så du gikk ikke tidlig fordi du visste at jeg kom til å komme?”

“Nei!” 

Men når han han tenker på det er det ikke helt utenkelig at han gjorde akkurat det. Han husker fortsatt panikkfølelsen da han merket seg at Even var i rommet. Egentlig er han ganske sur på Sana for at hun ikke sa noe. 

“Men. For å være helt ærlig så er det mulig at jeg hadde stukket av hvis jeg visste du kom…”

“Kanskje derfor ikke Sana sa det?”

“Hvem vet, du skal ikke se bort ifra det, i hvert fall.” Han må smile av tanken, det ville vært så typisk Sana å snikblande seg. “Må huske å spørre henne en dag.”

“Tror du at du får et klart svar?”

“Sannsynligvis ikke.”

De snur seg mot TV-en og prøver å følge med på filmen igjen. Even klarer det kanskje, men Isak blir sittende og fundere på nytt. Tenk at Even bevisst oppsøkte han. Han vet ikke hvordan han skal tolke det, hvor mye han skal legge i det eller.om det i det hele tatt har noen betydning nå. 

Han klarer ikke la være å lure på hva med alle de andre gangene de tilfeldig møtte på hverandre heller? Var de tilfeldige? 

“Hvis du skal få med deg filmen hjelper det å se på skjermen.” Evens stemme bryter inn i tankerekken. Han har ikke fått med seg at han fortsatt stirrer på Even og ikke TV-en. 

Even lener seg frem og pauser filmen nok en gang før han snur seg mot Isak. Ser på han med latter i blikket. “Var det noe?” 

“Nei, altså.” Isak funderer på hvordan han skal få sagt det uten å virke for forhåpningsfull. “Jeg lurer på en ting til. Hvor mye av det som skjedde i høst var tilfeldig?”

“Hva mener du?”

“Hvis festene hos Chris og Sana ikke var tilfeldige?”

“Ja, og?” 

“Hva med den gangen på butikken? Var det tilfeldig?”

Even ser litt beskjemmet ut. “Nesten? Jeg var ute og gikk og så deg gå inn på butikken og så fulgte jeg etter. Jeg drev ikke og stalka deg eller noe.”

Isak lar den siste detaljen ligge. “Hva med Oslo City på lille julaften?”

“Samme. Så deg i rulletrappen og fulgte etter.”

Et lite håp begynner å vokse frem. “Nyttårsaften?”

“Møtte Eskild et par uker før jul. Han nevnte at du skulle komme og inviterte meg også.”

Han slipper ut pusten han ikke visste han hadde holdt. “Wow.”

“Trodde du det var tilfeldig hver gang vi møttes i høst?” Stemmen til Even er full av latter, som om han ikke kan tro at Isak ikke har forstått dette før. 

“Eh, ja?”

“Jeg fikk til og med gutta til å legge treningsøktene til tidspunkt som passet for meg, sånn at jeg kunne henge med dere etterpå.”

“Åh.” Sannheten slår han nesten i bakken. At han kunne være så blind. Han har håpet, men ikke trodd. Ønsket, men ikke visst. Og nå er beviset rett foran han. Han er ikke alene om å føle det sånn her.

“Husker du det du sa til meg på lille julaften?”

“Vi snakket om mye den dagen, tror du må være litt mer spesifikk?”

“Da vi tok farvel. Det du hvisket inn i øret mitt.”

Even nikker. “Ja, jeg husker hva jeg sa.” 

Pulsen øker, og suget i magen er sterkt. Tanken på hva han skal si er skummel, men samtidig ikke. Det skal jo ikke være skummelt. Det er Even han skal si det til. Hans Even. 

“Jeg har savnet deg også.” Det kommer så lavt at det nesten er hvisking, men han er sikker på at Even hørte han og at han forstod meningen bak det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Artemis❤️ som har lest, rettet og rettet litt mer. 
> 
> Vi begynner å nærme oss slutten, bare tre kapitler til etter dette. Nå har vi vel håp om at gutta klarer å ro dette i land, eller?


	24. Kan setta himmel og jord i kontakt

Isak flytter hånda si nærmere Evens, leker forsiktig med fingrene, men tør ikke holde helt fast, tør ikke flytte på mer enn den ene hånda. Han kjenner hvordan Even flytter seg nærmere, centimeter for centimeter og endelig er han nærme nok til at Isak kan kjenne duften hans. Isak løfter den andre hånda, tar på huden på kinnet til Even, den er langt fra så myk som den var for seks år siden, Even har fått bittelitt skjeggvekst. Han stryker tommelen langs kinnbenet, burde ikke vært overrasket over endringen, men er det. 

Han hører hvordan Even holder pusten når Isak endelig flytter seg nærmere, og våger å la sine egne lepper berøre Evens. Ikke mye, bare nok til å kjenne det. Han er redd for å pushe. Even kysser tilbake, forsiktig, ømt. 

Isak er i himmelen, alle brikkene i puslespillet faller på plass. 

Helt til Even trekker seg med et forsiktig “vent” som får verden til å stoppe opp. Isak må la hånda falle ubrukelig ned i fanget igjen. 

Ordet føles som et piskeslag selv om Even sier det mykt. Han er redd han har feiltolket signalene. At Even ikke skal er interessert likevel, ikke vil ha han. Det er rett før han begynner å gråte, må svelge hardt noen ganger for å få bort tårene som truer med å ta over kontrollen. 

Even sin stemme drar han tilbake til virkeligheten. “Det er bare det… Jeg må være helt sikker.”

“Sikker på hva?” 

“Sikker på at du virkelig mener dette. Jeg kan ikke gjøre det her det er en mulighet for at du ikke legger det samme i dette som meg. Ikke når jeg er redd for at jeg bare er en reserve. Noe du gjør bare fordi du savner noe eller noen etter at det ble slutt med Fredrik. Jeg kan ikke være nødløsningen din.”

Isak blir helt satt ut, forstår ikke helt hvor det kommer fra. Han trekker etter pusten for å ikke skrike ut, trenger å holde seg rolig og bestemt. “Du er _ikke_ en nødløsning.”. 

Even rister på hodet. “Du sa det jo selv. På dattera. I høst. Du sa at jeg var nødløsningen din.”

Isak tenker tilbake på den kvelden på dattera. For å være ærlig husker han ikke helt hva han sa og ikke sa. Han husker at de snakket om den gangen de havnet i samme seng etter nyttårsfesten hos Eskild. En natt han angret på nesten umiddelbart etter at den skjedde, men også en natt som på et merkelig vis hadde gitt ham håp om å komme seg gjennom seks år i en fremmed by. 

Den følelsen av at Even alltid kom til å være der, som et slags gjenferd eller kanskje bare en uoppnåelig standard eller referansepunkt, den husker han godt, for den følelsen er der fortsatt. 

“Even! Det var seks år siden jeg følte det sånn. Du kan ikke la noe jeg tenkte for seks år siden få styre nå.”

“Det er ikke seks år siden, du sa det i høst.”

Han husker det nå. Han omtalte den natten som en nødløsning. Nervøsiteten over å møte Even igjen etter så mange år slo krøll på tunga, blåste bort all formuleringsevne. Isak ville ikke brukt det ordet om han bare hadde kommet på noe bedre, for det var ikke det Even var den gangen. 

“Da jeg kom hjem i høst var jeg fast bestemt på at Oslo kun var en mellomstasjon. Jeg skulle gjennomføre turnusen, og etterpå skulle jeg tilbake til Tromsø.” Han tar en pause og ser på Even, prøver å sjekke om det han sier gir mening i andre enden av sofaen. “Men sånn er det ikke lenger. Og vet du hvorfor? Hva som har endret det?”

Even rister på hodet, og Isak er ikke overrasket. Det er kanskje ikke lett å se koblingen mellom dette og en het og forvirret nyttårsaften for lenge siden. 

“Fordi jeg møtte deg igjen. Plutselig stod den boksen jeg hadde pakket oss to godt ned i helt åpen. Alle slags følelser og tanker bare trengte seg frem igjen. Som troll i eske, hoppet opp og nektet å la seg pakke vekk.”

“Troll?”

“Et veldig fint troll.” Det siste presser frem en liten latter hos Even, gir han mot til å gå videre. “Og det forvirret meg. Veldig. Fikk meg til oppføre meg som en egoistisk idiot.”

Even svelger, Isak kan se adamseple bevege seg, og det gjør ting med magen som det ikke burde være rom for nå. “Du har allerede sagt unnskyld for det.”

“Jeg vet. Jeg kan godt si det igjen, hvis det hjelper?”

“Du trenger ikke det.” Det er en antydning til et smil på leppene til Even nå. Isak tar sjansen på å åpne helt opp. 

“Ok.” Han sender et lite smil tilbake til Even. “Men jeg _er_ lei for det. Jeg var sammen med Fredrik, som jeg var glad i, og som ventet på meg i Tromsø. Men da jeg møtte deg igjen og alle de gamle følelsene veltet fram og blandet seg med nye, klarte jeg ikke å sortere i hva som var hva.”

Isak trekker pusten dypt, har et akutt behov for mer oksygen til hjernen og et ønske om å roe ned hjertet som danser reinlender i brystet. Hvorfor er det så skummelt å fortelle Even dette? 

“Var det jeg følte for deg bare et gammelt ekko av det vi engang hadde? Eller var det noe mer? Jeg turte ikke engang å begynne å tenke på hva alle de fine tingene du gjorde betydde. Den gangen du bar hjem varene mine og tvang meg til å sove? Og bare var der, uten å forvente noe mer. Å tenke på det ville vært å fore det fine trollet i esken, og jeg var ikke klar for at det skulle vokse seg større, ikke da.” 

“Og nå?” Det er ikke tvil om at det er håp i stemmen til Even nå. “Er du klar for å tenke på det nå?”

“Jeg tror, nei jeg vet, at jeg elsker deg! Jeg har aldri sluttet å elske deg. Jeg har aldri følt det sånn for noen andre og jeg er livredd for at du ikke føler det samme. At du skal reise deg og gå ut herfra og jeg aldri kommer til å føle det sånn igjen noen gang.”

Smilet til Even blir større og større, og øynene utstråler en varme som kan få isfjell til å tine. 

“Jeg vet hvordan det er å leve uten deg,” fortsetter han før Even rekker å si noe. “Og det er noe dritt.” 

“Noe dritt, faktisk.”

“Ja, noe dritt.”

“Ok.” Even slipper ut en liten latter. Skuldrene til Isak slipper ned noen få millimeter, men ikke nok. 

Stua er taus. Isak kikker bort på den pausede filmen på TV-skjermen. Har Even tenkt å starte den igjen eller vil han prate mer? Det kan virker som han vil si noe. Isak kjenner tegnene og bestemmer seg for å gi han litt tid til å stokke tanker og ord. Samtalen kom sikkert like brått på han som på Isak. 

“Det var veldig rart å komme hjem til Oslo i fjor høst. I fem år var denne byen et sted jeg besøkte mamma og pappa, guttegjengen og mimret. Og plutselig var det hjemme igjen.”

Isak kjenner følelsen, selv om det for han snek seg mer på. Han skulle tilbake til Tromsø og det tok han en stund før han turte å være ærlig mot seg selv om at det var ikke det han ville. Oslo har alltid vært og vil alltid være hjemmet hans. 

Even stirrer ut i løse luften fortsatt, og Isak benytter muligheten til å studere han, prøver å tolke ansiktsuttrykket og hvordan han støtter hodet i ene armen, lener seg bak mot sofaryggen. Har han begynt å slappe mer av?

“Å være hjemme, uten at du var her, var ganske rart. Av og til var jeg sikker på at jeg jeg så deg på gata, eller hørte latteren din, men det var alltid bare noe jeg innbilte meg. Jeg tror jeg brukte det første halve året til å lære meg at du ikke var en del av det lenger. Og alle spørsmålene jeg fikk, av alle som ville vite om jeg hadde hørt fra deg, om visste når du kom hjem. Ble ikke bedre etter at du flyttet hit i høst, for å si det sånn. Alle, og da mener jeg absolutt alle, har gitt tips og råd, spurt og gravd, lurt på om ikke jeg ville prøve å få deg tilbake.” 

Han setter seg opp igjen, snur seg sånn at de sitter rett mot hverandre i sofaen, bare med en meter for stor avstand. 

“Det er ikke det at jeg ikke vil være med deg, Isak. Det er bare vanskelig å tro på at det er sant, at du mener det. Helt siden jeg hørte at du hadde flyttet hjem, har jeg gått rundt og håpet og ønsket og villet. Det her, oss to, det er jo ikke noe jeg heller vil.”

Om Isak hadde sommerfugler i magen før, har det blitt en koloni nå. Eller, mer enn en koloni, det er nok til å fylle et helt kontinent. 

“Men jeg vet ikke om jeg tør å stole på det, stole på at jeg er noe mer enn en rebound.”

Og der døde halve kontinentet. “Hva trenger du?”

Isak sitter på nåler og venter på et svar, men Even forblir taus. Istedenfor rekker han ut hånden og begynner å leke med fingrene til Isak. Tommelen stryker over knokene hans, kjærtegnet kjennes varmt og lett. 

“Tid. Jeg tror jeg trenger tid.” 

Budskapet ordene bærer er en skarp kontrast til den myke måten det blir sagt på. Uansett hvor lite lyst Isak har til å gi fra seg tid, til å gi Even rom til å stole på han så vet han at han må gi det. Han har brukt et halvt år på å komme dit han er, han kan ikke stille andre krav til Even enn han har gjort til seg selv. 

“Du skal få tid. Du skal få så mye tid som du trenger, jeg kan vente.” Han sier det med en beslutsomhet han ikke engang visste at han hadde. 

Men Even reagerer ikke som forventet. Av en eller annen grunn virker det som om det var feil svar, for plutselig rister Even på hodet. “Nei, ikke sånn! Herregud, jeg har ventet på dette i evigheter. Jeg vil helst ikke utsette det et sekund til, det er mer at jeg trenger tid til å venne meg til at dette virkelig er sant.”

“Ok?” Isak prøver, men klarer ikke se for seg hva Even egentlig mener. 

“Jeg trenger tid til å lære meg å stole på dette, stole på oss, uten hundre nysgjerrige mennesker som følger med. Jeg orker ikke å ha alles blikk på oss, når vi ikke vet hvor dette ender.”

Det begynner endelig å demre for Isak hva Even mener. “Som Eskild. Han kommer til å gå i taket når han får vite det.” 

“Nemlig, og det tror jeg ikke at jeg orker akkurat nå.”

Endelig klarer hjernen til Isak å holde følge med Even. Han kan kjenne smilet spre seg over ansiktet mens hjertet danser cha cha cha. “Vi trenger ikke fortelle det til noen, det kan være vår lille hemmelighet en liten stund?”

“Vår hemmelighet.” Even legger hodet på skakke. “Sikker på at det er greit for deg?”

“Det er greit på en betingelse.”

Nå er kolonien, nei glem det, kontinentet tilbake sammen med hele slekta. Magen er en eneste summing av forelskelse og lykke. “Jeg _må_ få kysse deg igjen. Nå!”

“Ok, jeg kan leve med det.” Denne gangen trekker ikke Even seg unna Ikke etter første kyss, ikke andre, tredje eller fjerde heller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etter masse frem og tilbake, angst og tull og tøys så kjente jeg at jeg trengte å skrive litt hyggelig, litt fluff, med et ørlite hint av angst inni der. Egentlig hadde jeg tenkt å ha de første avsnittene i dette kapittelet mot slutten av forrige, men bestemte meg for at dere skulle slippe cliffhanger. 
> 
> Nok en gang, tusen takk til Artemis❤️ og Allie❤️ for sparring og diskusjoner. Artemis har stokket ord og setninger, og sikkert fjernet en del av dem også.


	25. La han heller spela ut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Artemis❤️ for gode og fine innspill til historien. Jeg har gjort noen endringer etter at hun leste igjennom for å få det til å flyte litt bedre, så finner dere feil så pek på meg og ikke henne.

“Baby?” Isak slipper treningsbaggen fra seg i gangen, lar musikken fra kjøkkenet vise vei. Even står ved komfyren, lager mat og danser til musikken som strømmer fra den lille høyttaleren i vinduskarmen. Han kan neppe ha hørt at Isak kom, siden han fortsatt er mest opptatt av det som foregår i stekepannen. Isak går helt bort og legger armene rundt han bakfra.

“Ugh, du er svett.” Even prøver å riste han av seg, men det er ikke så lett, for Isak holder seg fast. Flere år med trening gjør han sterkere, så klart. Han løsner likevel taket litt så Even kan snu seg i armene hans og gi han et kyss. “Dusjer du sammen med meg?” 

“Mm, snart. Skal bare sette denne i ovnen først.” Denne er en ildfast form med noe som allerede nå dufter nydelig. Even dytter han i retning badet. “Gå du, så kommer jeg.”

Isak gir han et kjapt kyss til før han snur og setter kursen mot dusjen. Det her har blitt det beste med å trene. Å komme hjem til Even etterpå og dusje sammen. 

De siste ukene har Isak har sovet flere netter i Even sin seng enn sin egen. Med noen få unntak, de gangene han har ramlet i seng alt for sent etter en alt for lang vakt. Bortsett fra det har de tilbragt så godt som all ledig tid sammen. 

Even hadde rett, tenker Isak i det han går inn i dusjen. Det er deilig å være bare de to i sin egen lille boble, ingen forventninger fra andre om hva de skal gjøre eller hvordan det skal være. Isak er ganske sikker på at Jonas har begynt å mistenke at Isak har noe på gang med noen, for Isak har vært litt utilgjengelig på telefon og skype, og selv om han har forsøkt å være flink å svare på meldinger må Jonas ha merket at Isak har mer å fylle livet sitt med enn bare jobb og trening. Samtidig har det har vært forbausende lite mas om Even eller hvordan Isak har det de få gangene de har snakket eller tekstet. 

Even og Isak har prøvd å unngå å henge så mye med gjengen samtidig. De ville blitt avslørt på 1-2-3, det forstår de til og med selv. Det har gått helt fint å koordinere det sånn at Even takker ja til å henge etter trening de gangene Isak takker nei og omvendt. Det er såklart bare snakk om tid før de må ut av boblen, men enn så lenge nyter de å slippe presset fra omverden. 

Isak har akkurat rukket å vaske håret når Even kommer inn på badet. Han gjør ekstremt kort prosess med å få av seg klærne og Isak kjenner trekken fra rommet når Even åpner dusjdøra og stiller seg inntil han. Får snart varmen tilbake når to hender omfavner han og trekker han mot seg. 

“Så nå er det greit med en klem, men ikke i sted?”

“I sted var du svett og jeg laget middag. Du er deiligere nå.”

“Hva? Synes du ikke jeg er deilig hele tiden?” 

“Det var ikke det jeg sa. Du er bare enda deiligere når du står naken i dusjen min.”

Isak har ikke noe godt svar, rekker heller Even dusjsåpen i håp om at han tar hintet. At han skjønner at Isak helst vil bli vasket. Heldigvis er ikke Even vond å be. Store, stødige hender såper han inn. Sjekker nøye at hver centimeter av Isak blir ren. 

Timeren på telefonen til Even tvinger dem til å avslutte alt for raskt. “Neste gang lager du noe som må stå i ovnen litt lengre, ok?” mumler Isak inn mot halsen til Even mens Even ler og skrur av det deilige, varme vannet. 

“Vi kan fortsette etter at vi har fått litt mat i deg. Du blir jo helt monster uten mat, spesielt etter trening.” Even strekker hånda ut av dusjen, henter håndklær til hver av dem og rekker det ene til Isak. Så tråkker han ut av dusjen for å tørke seg og Isak savner allerede synet av den nakne kroppen hans. 

“Jeg har absolutt ingen kommentar.” Han forsøker å gi Even en vennlig klaps på rumpa, men Even snur seg unna før han rekker det. 

“Du er blitt så treig på dine gamle dager,” sier Even før han går rolig ut av badet, med kun håndkleet rundt livet. Hadde det ikke vært for at Isak vet Even har rett når det gjelder blodsukkernivået hans ville han lett fulgt etter og nektet Even å ta på seg klær. Men akkurat nå frister duften fra kjøkkenet like mye som Even, så avslutning av det som startet i dusjen får vente til de får spist.

Even har allerede fått på klær innen Isak kommer ut av badet. “De klærne du la igjen sist er vasket og ligger øverst i skapet,” sier han og går ut på kjøkkenet. Isak blir stående igjen litt forfjamset. Han var ikke forberedt på egen skuff her allerede, men det er unektelig greit å ha noe liggende til de gangene han uplanlagt sover over. Som egentlig skjer ganske ofte. Men likevel, det har bare gått en måned. Han er litt rusten på protokollen for hva som skal skje når i et forhold, hvor fort man skal gå frem. Og nå har han plutselig en egen skuff med klær. Det føles ikke feil. Faktisk så føles det helt rett, men han er usikker på om det er feil at det føles så rett? 

Han vet han kan ta det opp med Even, de har lovet hverandre å være ærlige med hverandre, ikke brenne inne med ting de er usikre på, men han bestemmer seg for å la det vente til etter middag. 

Even har laget altfor god mat, og Isak spiser for mye og treffer sofaen med presisjon etterpå. Han ligger med hodet i fanget til Even, følger halvveis med på en serie som snurrer på TV. I hodet hans snurrer tankene som meldte seg i sted. 

“Baby?” Han prøver å få oppmerksomheten til Even, som sitter med nesa i telefonen og leker med krøllene til Isak med den ledige hånden.

“Hm?” Even klarer ikke å fjerne oppmerksomheten helt fra telefonen. Det burde kanskje irritert Isak, men gjør det ikke likevel.

“Baby?” Han gjentar det litt høyere og denne gangen gir Even han nok oppmerksomhet til at Isak er klar til å snakke videre. “Jeg har tenkt på noe, den skuffen min med klær… Det at jeg er her så mye at det nesten føles som jeg bor her. Synes du vi går for fort frem?”

Even legger telefonen fra seg, lar hånden i stedet for leke seg i glipen mellom boxer og t-skjorte, så løst at fingrene nesten kiler huden, men bare nesten. Even har en magisk evne til å vite hvor grensen går. Hva som kiler og hva som ikke kiler. “Nei? Hvorfor spør du om det?”

“Altså, det er mindre enn en måned siden vi ble sammen igjen, og jeg har nesten ikke vært hjemme siden. De eneste nettene jeg har sovet i min egen seng har vært når jeg har kommet sent hjem fra jobb, og selv da klaget du over at jeg ikke kom hit. Og nå har jeg min egen skuff med klær her.”

“Du _skulle_ kommet hit.”

“Men jeg vil jo ikke vekke deg når jeg kommer hjem lenge etter midnatt. Du trenger å sove.”

“Jeg sover bedre når du er her.” Even bøyer seg ned for å gi Isak et kyss. Vinkelen er feil, og han bommer sånn halvveis, men det får Isak til å le. “Men for å være ærlig. Går det fort? Ja, det gjør det. Går det for fort? Nei, det går akkurat passe fort. Det er ikke som om vi er helt nye på dette. Vi har vært sammen før. Vi har bodd sammen før.” 

Isak setter seg opp i sofaen, trekker foten oppunder seg så han kan sitte vendt mot Even. Kjenner at dette er en samtale man kanskje ikke har uten øyekontakt. “Ja, men, det er snart syv år siden. Kanskje har vi forandret oss mer enn vi tror på den tiden?”

Even benytter muligheten til å snike seg til enda et kyss, et lengre og litt mer vellykket et. “Du er fortsatt den samme Isak, innerst inne. Du er fortsatt den Isak jeg forelsket meg i den høsten på Nissen. Du er fortsatt den Isak jeg har vært glad i helt siden da.”

“Og du er den samme Even. Bare enda finere.” Han lar hodet synke ned på skulderen til Even, borer nesa ned i halsgropen, før han setter seg til rette i armkroken til Even, legger hodet inntil brystkassen.. 

De er stille en liten stund, Isak ligger og kjenner på lyden av hjerteslagene til Even. 

Evens stemme bryter stillheten. “Synes du det går for fort frem, da?” 

“Nei. Men jeg lurte på om jeg skulle bekymre meg for at jeg ikke bekymret meg for det? Æsj, når jeg sier det høyt så hører jeg hvor teit det er.” 

Even fortsetter å stryke hånda opp og ned langs armen. “Minutt for minutt, ikke sant baby?”

Isak klarer ikke dy seg. “Hva skal vi gjøre i dette minuttet, da?”

Even reiser seg og gjør tegn til å ville dra Isak med seg opp av sofaen. “I dette minuttet skal vi fortsette der vi startet i dusjen.” 

Etterpå blir de liggende i senga, Isak ligger med hodet på armen til Even, ryggen presset inn mot overkroppen til Even. “Jeg tror gutta mistenker at noe er i gang med deg. Eller oss, da.” 

“Hvordan da?” 

Han snur seg over på ryggen, vil se Even. “Nei, bare noe Elias sa da vi trente. De synes du er litt fjern for tiden, og så lurte de på om jeg visste noe om hvorfor.”

“Shit, det betyr at de vet.”

“Det trenger jo ikke bety det.”

“Baby,” sier Even, stryker fingrene lekent over brystkassen hans. “Jeg hater å måtte skuffe deg, men pokerfjeset ditt har ikke blitt så mye bedre med alderen.”

“Sorry, da. Det er ikke min feil at du er dårlig å svare på meldingene deres.” Isak prøver å dulte albuen sin inn i magen til Even, men blir effektivt stoppet av en kjæreste som har avverget denne type angrep før. 

“Er vanskelig å få tid til det når du er så deilig. Men du, gjør det noe?”

“Om det gjør noe at jeg er så deilig?” Isak forstår godt hva Even prøver å si, men muligheten til å tulle er for god til å la gå. 

“Nei, smartingen. Gjør det noe om de vet?”

“Ikke for meg, selv om det har vært innmari digg at bare vi to vet. Men det var du som ville vente med å si noe.”

“Mhm.” Even er taus, lar i stedet fingrene fortsette oppdagelsesreisen de holder på med på overkroppen til Isak, en greie han vet godt at betyr at Even trenger betenkningstid. “Jeg tror kanskje ikke det er så viktig lenger. At det går greit om folk får vite.”

Isak forstår umiddelbart hva Even refererer til. Denne boblen de har vært i har vært Evens ønske, Evens ide, en ide han har gått med på fordi det var viktig for Even, ikke for seg selv. Isak vet hva han vil, har bare ventet på at Even skal føle seg trygg på akkurat det. Likevel klarer han ikke la være å spøke litt med det, selv om samtaleemnet plutselig ble mye mer alvorlig enn han hadde tenkt. “Hva om vi later som ingenting og venter til noen spør oss direkte?”

Even beveger hånda si med rolige strøk opp og ned langs armen til Isak. “Vi kan bare oppføre oss helt normalt, se om noen har mot nok til å spørre?”

Isak kan like den tanken. Hodet begynner umiddelbart å spinne på hvem og hvordan. “Hvem tror du vil spørre først?” 

“Vet ikke helt. Ikke gutta, de kommer aldri i livet til å spørre oss direkte, de kommer til å hinte og prøve å finne ut av det.”

Det er Isak helt enig i. Gutta til Even er fine, men når det gjelder Even og Isak har de vært typene til å gå lange runder rundt grøten. Hintet, men aldri spurt. Dagen i dag var et godt eksempel på det. “Jeg tror enten Eskild eller Sana.”

“Hundrings på at det blir Eskild.”

Isak reiser seg halvveis opp, støtter hodet i hånda sånn at han blir liggende vendt mot Even. Dette er en lek han kan like. “Hva, skal vi vedde om det? Det må være noe annet enn en hundrings, ass.”

Even smiler sånn at øynene nesten blir borte i et sammensurium av smilerynker. “Som hva da?”

Isak lar blikket bevege seg nedover kroppen til Even. Stopper opp par sekunder der dyna dekker nederste delen av kroppen før han flytter det opp igjen og møter Even sitt blikk.

“Serr?” Even ler så høyt at Isak er sikker på at naboene kan høre han, men i så fall har de måtte høre verre ting den siste måneden. “Du vil vedde en BJ?”

“Har du noe bedre forslag, kanskje?”

“Det er bare, er ikke det litt kjedelig? Det er ikke som om BJ er en mangelvare for tiden?”

“Det kommer jo helt an på hva man gjør ut av premien? Hvor man gjør premien?” Isak sender Even det han håper er et utfordrende blikk. 

 

Even ser ut til å forstå hva Isak hinter etter, og han rister på hodet mens han ler rått. “Ok, den av oss som får rett, bestemmer tid og sted. Deal?”

“Deal!” Isak kan ikke hjelpe for at han egentlig håper Even vinner, men det sier han ikke noe om.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for engasjerte og fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Det virket ikke som om dere hadde så veldig tro på at de skal klare å holde dette hemmelig veldig lenge, og jommen er ikke gutta enige med dere. Så hva tror dere? Hvem vinner veddemålet?


	26. Eg ser eit stjerneskudd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er vi kommet til veis ende i denne historien, og det er med en blanding av vemod og lettelse at jeg poster. Jeg har levd med den i et halvt år og det er ganske lenge å ha et slikt univers snurrende rundt i topplokket. Men samtidig har det vært en utrolig fin opplevelse å skrive denne, for jeg har lært at det å ha noen i ryggen som backer meg, pusher meg, retter på meg og stiller gode spørsmål underveis er helt uvurderlig. Helt fra Allieverwas leste igjennom de første tre-fire kapitlene og bekreftet at her hadde jeg noe som var vært å gå videre med har jeg hatt en ekstra motivasjon til å fortsette, til å pushe og til å sluttføre. 
> 
> Dette siste kapittelet var vanskelig å skrive og på et tidspunkt var jeg nær å kaste mac-en min i veggen og si føkk it. Det var vel på det tidspunktet jeg sendte til beta i stedet for å slite meg videre, og med det satte ny rekord i antall endringsforslag og kommentarer som det er mulig å få på et kapittel. 😂 Men jeg tror det ble bra til slutt. 
> 
> Jeg vet ikke hvor mange timer Alliverwas❤️❤️ og Artemis❤️❤️ har lagt ned i denne historien, men det er mange, og jeg lover å spandere noen glass med eller uten prosenter neste gang. Tusen takk begge to! 
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som har kommentert underveis, som har gitt kudos og som har oppmuntret meg. Dere aner ikke hvor mye jeg setter pris på det, hver eneste kommentar leser med stor takknemlighet. Og så håper jeg at det at jeg setter punktum for denne historien hjelper med å frigjøre plass for nye historier. Enn så lenge er det null ideer og null fantasi, men sånn har jeg lært at jeg er hver eneste gang jeg har fullført en historie.

Til deres overraskelse går det nesten en måned uten at noen spør. Det til tross for at de henger sammen både med Eskild, gutta til Even og Sana flere ganger. Isak trodde ikke at skuespilleregenskapene hans var så gode. Eller er det at vennene enten vet og ikke gidder spørre eller vet og ikke tør å spørre? Han mistenker alternativ b, for verken han eller Even har vært særlig forsiktige. De kysser når de tror ingen ser, det er håndholding under bordet og nesten samtidige avskjeder fra festlige lag. Hele Isak klør etter å erklære at Even er kjæresten hans, men konkurranseinstinktet vinner. 

Denne uken på jobb har vært lang. Siste uke på avdelingen han har vært på i fire måneder. Nå venter de siste fire månedene av sykehusturnusen og han vil egentlig bare synke ned i sofaen sammen med Even. Men Chris har invitert til fest, og Even insisterer på å gå. 

Det er rart å tenke på at han for litt mer enn et halv år siden gikk på sånne fester med klump i magen. Nå gleder han seg til å se vennene, selv om han er sliten. Jonas og Eva er også i byen, kom på onsdag. 

Han og Even har diskutert muligheten for å ankomme festen sammen. Kaste katta ut av sekken nå som det ikke lenger er noen god grunn til å holde det hemmelig. Det er jo bare hemmelig fordi de har gått og ventet på at noen skal spørre og få slutt på det dustete veddemålet deres. Men Isak er for stolt til å gi slipp, og Even er ikke det spor bedre. 

Det var egentlig meningen at han skulle møte Jonas i går, men Isak ble hasteinnkalt på jobb på grunn av sykdom, til tross for at han var lovet fri 1. mai. Å skjule for Jonas at han er sammen med Even begynner å gnage på samvittigheten. Derfor har Isak bestemt seg for å fortelle det til Jonas i dag, føkk veddemålet. Han må bare finne en måte å få Jonas på tomannshånd. 

Når Isak endelig ankommer festen med en sixpack i ene hånda og en pose snacks i andre har alle andre vært der en god stund, og festen er i full gang. Han klarte forbausende nok å komme seg fra jobb i tide, men bussen stampet i kø i en evighet på veien. 

Stua er nesten fullpakket, og han ser Even sammen med Yousef og noen andre nesten rett innenfor døren. Isak må kjempe mot ønsket om å gå rett bort og kysse han. Han har ikke sett Even på nesten to døgn, og det er minst et døgn for mye. Det hjelper ikke at Even sender han et blikk som sier mer enn han bør ta inn over seg hvis han skal klare å komme gjennom kvelden uten å tape veddemålet. 

Den eneste løsningen er å rømme raskt inn på kjøkkenet under påskudd av å måtte sette fra seg drikke og snacks. Han så ikke Jonas i stua, men det kan ha vært like mye fordi hele leiligheten er smekkfull og Isak hadde fullt fokus på Even. Kanskje han kan få Jonas på tomannshånd nå med en gang. 

Han og Jonas har selvsagt skypet en del, men det har begrenset seg litt de siste månedene. Det er vanskelig å skype uten at Jonas forstår at Isak ikke er hjemme i sin egen stue. Og om Even er i rommet, er det vanskelig å skjule hvordan hele han sitrer for noen som kjenner han så godt som Jonas. Isak har vært på nippet til å fortelle alt, men lojaliteten til Even og avtalen deres har stoppet han så langt.

På kjøkkenet sitter Jonas og Eva, og til Isaks store overraskelse, er Magnus der også. 

“Isak!” Stemmen til Magnus overdøver all annen lyd i rommet, og Isak holder tilbake en grimase. Ikke fordi det er Magnus, men fordi han hadde håpet å ikke tiltrekke seg så mye oppmerksomhet sånn med en gang. 

“Magnus!” Mer rekker han ikke å si før han blir dratt inn i en av de klassiske Magnusklemmene, de som gis med en entusiasme som smitter, det er veldig godt å se kompisen igjen, det er altfor lenge siden sist. “Hva skjer, a’? Trodde du var i Spania?” Han trekker seg forsiktig ut av klemmen, prøver å skape et snev av avstand. 

“Bare en kort tur hjemme for å finne nytt sted å bo. Kommer hjem for godt i om et par måneder!”

“Og hvordan går det? Finner du noe?”

“Det går dårlig. Alt er enten for dyrt, for lite eller for langt unna. Ser ut til at jeg må flytte hjem på gutterommet og lete mer derfra.” Isak er forundret over at Magnus smiler som en sol til tross for tanken på å flytte hjem til mor. 

“Kjipt, da!”

“Neida, det går fint. Mamma er kul, hun.”

Akkurat når han sier det kommer Even inn på kjøkkenet. Isak merker det mer enn han ser det, for han prøver knallhardt å ikke se mens Magnus durer videre om Spania og hvor fint det skal bli å komme hjem. Isak får bare med seg en brøkdel av det som blir sagt, mer opptatt av å lytte etter om Even sier noe. Heldigvis skal han bare hente seg noe å drikke, og returnerer kjapt til stua. Isak konsentrerer seg igjen om Magnus og Jonas, men ser klart at Jonas har merket noe, får det bekreftet når han sender Isak et spørrende blikk, og gjør sitt beste for å riste diskret på hodet og hinte om at dette ikke er tid og sted. 

De får ikke gjemme seg på kjøkkenet særlig lenge før Chris smilende tvinger dem inn i stua. Det er visst ikke ordentlig fest hvis man bare står og henger på kjøkkenet med de man allerede kjenner. Isak er allerede på sin andre øl, og søvnmangelen gjør at han kjenner det suser litt i hodet. Han bestemmer seg for at boksen han har i hånda nå skal nytes i saktere drag enn den første, hvis ikke kommer dette til å gå helt galt. Han vil ikke ha noen gjentakelse av nyttårsaften, selv om han denne gangen har noen til å følge seg hjem om det skulle bli for ille. 

Even og Yousef sitter i sofaen sammen med noen Isak ikke kan huske å ha sett før, og Even ser rett på han og sender han et varmt smil og hever øyenbryna lett, som for å spørre om alt er ok. Han sender et forsiktig nikk og et smil tilbake, og må virkelig konsentrere seg for å ikke la det virke som mer enn en venn som hilser på en annen venn. 

Men i det han retter oppmerksomheten tilbake til gruppen sin, kommer det fra Magnus, så høyt at hele leiligheten garantert får det med seg. “Hvor lenge har du og Even vært sammen?”

Isak kan kjenne alles blikk på seg, med unntak av de som stirrer på Even. Han tør nesten ikke kikke bort på Even, for han vet at de tenker det samme; et veddemål har gått rett i vasken. Han har egentlig mest lyst til å le, ingen av dem hadde forestilt seg at det skulle være Magnus som drar dem ut av den hemmelighetsfulle boblen. Samtidig så kjenner han på lettelsen over endelig å kunne fortelle alle at Even er hans. 

“Magnus!” Vilde kommer seg først av sjokket, sikkert fordi hun har mest erfaring i å korrigere Magnus sin impulsivitet, til tross for at det er flere år siden det ble slutt mellom dem. “Hva er det du sier? Even og Isak er ikke sammen.”

Isak kikker bort på Even, som ser ut til at han ikke helt vet om han skal komme bort eller ikke. Han blir værende der han er for nå, men hever øyenbrynene akkurat nok til at Isak forstår at han også synes at dette er helt greit. “Det går fint, Vilde. Magnus har jo helt rett.” Isak snur seg mot Magnus for å svare, samtidig som Even reiser seg fra sofaen. “Vi har vært sammen i snart to måneder.”

Det siste blir sagt akkurat i det samme som Even trekker Isak tett inntil seg og kysser han forsiktig i tinningen. 

Det eneste Isak hører er en øredøvende stillhet, ingen sier noe, står bare og måper. Han teller sekunder, lar blikket sveipe over ansiktene til vennene. Jonas gliser fra øre til øre og Evas øyenbryn er en god centimeter høyere enn normalt, men hun smiler og virker overrasket og glad. Vilde er favoritten med de kulerunde øynene, som om denne nyheten var den siste hun forventet seg i kveld. 

Chris er den første til å bryte stillheten. “Åhhh, Eskild kommer til å freake ut. Fritt for å fortelle det til han!” Hun har allerede telefonen klar.

“Eskild vet det,” kommer det tørt fra Sana. Hun dulter Isak lett i skulderen. “Han og jeg har gått og lurt på når dere to idioter skulle skjønne at dere er avslørt for lengst. Dere er ikke så diskret som dere tror dere er, altså. Seriøst, Isak, dere kysset jo i gangen hjemme hos oss sist gang dere var der.”

Chris’ fornærma mine går fort over i et smil. “Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe til oss andre, Sana? Vent, er jeg den eneste som ikke visste?”

Dermed er diskusjonen i gang, men Isak gidder ikke følge med på hvem som mener de visste og hvem som ikke visste. Alt han bryr seg om er at Jonas gir dem begge en stor klem. “Jaggu meg på tide. Grattis.”

Det kommer en virvelvind av gratulasjoner, men Isak står støtt sammen med Even som holder armen trygt rundt han. Han er så lykkelig at det bobler i hele kroppen. Har bare lyst til å smile hele tiden. 

“Betyr det at jeg vant?” hvisker Even stille når stemningen har roet seg og alle når og hvordan-spørsmålene er stilt og besvart. 

“Nei! I tilfelle vant vi begge to, for både Sana og Eskild visste det!” Isak snøfter, ikke faen om Even vant! 

“Interessant,” mumler Even inn i øret. “Hvem skal få premie først da? For jeg vil gjerne ha min ganske snart.” 

Isak blir stående helt stille og må puste dypt et par ganger for å roe kroppen nok ned til at de kan fortsette resten av festen og ikke dra rett hjem for å dele ut premier. Han er for gammel til å snike seg bort på fest for sånt. Eller er han det? 

Det blir en bra kveld. Etter at nyheten slapp har Isak slappet skikkelig av. Det er deilig å kunne se litt for lenge på Even uten å være redd for å bli avslørt. Han er fristende å hvile blikket på, Isak kan fortsatt ikke helt fatte at det virkelig er de to igjen. 

Etter en stund blir varmen i leiligheten uutholdelig og Isak trekker ut på verandaen sammen med Jonas. Etter å ha tilbragt en del timer i en varm og klam leilighet, er det deilig med frisk og litt skarp luft. Solen har gått ned, men det er langt fra mørkt. Jonas står med ryggen til festen, lener armene på rekkverket og ser utover byen, Isak gjør det motsatte. Inne i stua kan han se jentene i full dans midt på gulvet, og det er vel bare spørsmål om tid før det kommer en naboklage.

“Så, det ble deg og Even, altså.” Jonas sier det litt ut i tomme luften. 

Isak klarer ikke tolke om det er kritikk eller anerkjennelse han hører mellom linjene. Det er nok til å pirke i den dårlige samvittigheten han har fordi han ikke har innlemmet bestevennen i hemmeligheten han har båret på. 

“Jah, meg og Even.” Han hører selv hvor mykt det kommer ut. 

Jonas snur seg med et alvorlig uttrykk i ansiktet. “Hvorfor hemmelig?” 

“Det var ikke hemmelig, vi har bare ikke fortalt det?”

Blikket til Jonas flakker litt målløst, før hele ansiktet bryter ut i et stort smil. “Det er det samme som hemmelig.”

“Jeg vet,” svarer Isak, mens han smiler minst like bredt tilbake, før han blir alvorlig igjen. “Det var egentlig Even sitt ønske. Han ville at vi skulle finne ut av ting først, uten at alle skulle ha en mening og mase og spørre og sånt.”

“Og det var greit for deg?” 

Isak forstår hvorfor Jonas spør, etter at det ble slutt med Fredrik har han og Jonas hatt noen samtaler om hvor lett det var for Isak å la seg overkjøre av Fredrik. Jonas vet jo ikke at det kjennes helt annerledes nå. 

“Ja, det var ganske digg å være inne i bobla vår.”

“Men hvor lenge hadde dere tenkt å være inne i bobla deres om ikke Magnus hadde røpa dere i dag?”

“Egentlig hadde vi tenkt å fortelle for en måned siden, men så…”

“Så…?”

Han er usikker på hvor mye han har lyst til å fortelle bestevennen, men lander på at Jonas fortjener et svar. Et ordentlig svar. “Så vedda vi om hvem som kom til å spørre først, og du vet hvordan jeg blir når det er en konkurranse.”

“Kødder du? Serr?”

Isak kikker inn i stua, der Even står og snakker med noen Isak ikke drar kjensel på. Han kjenner smilet brer seg, og han ser på Jonas og nikker. “Jupp.”

Jonas ler høyt. “Hvem gjetta du, da?” 

“Jeg vedda på Sana og Even mente det ville være Eskild.”

“Vil jeg vite hva dere vedda om?”

“Nei, egentlig ikke.” 

Snøftet til Jonas røper at han lett gjetter seg til hvilken kategori premien er i. 

Isak drar blikket bort fra Even og tilbake på kompisen. “Men jeg hadde tenkt å fortelle det til deg før i dag altså, men så rakk jeg det ikke på grunn av jobben. Sorry.”

“Null stress, jeg forstår hvorfor. Hvordan skjedde det, da? At dere ble sammen igjen, mener jeg.”

“Jeg kysset han.”

Jonas løfter opp hånda for å gi en high five. “Nice!” 

Før de rekker å si noe mer, blir musikken høyere når døren til verandaen blir åpnet og Magnus kommer brasende ut, tett etterfulgt av Even. Isak kryper tett inntil sistnevnte, stjeler litt kroppsvarme. 

Magnus er i farta, danser fortsatt til musikken de bare kan høre bassen til innefra. “Halla, gutta, hva står dere og henger her for? Det er der inne festen er!”

“Vi kommer, skulle bare prate og trekke litt frisk luft først. Måtte kjefte litt på han her for å holde ting hemmelig for meg.” Jonas dulter Isak vennlig i skulderen, noe som presser Isak enda nærmere Even. Ikke at han klager. Even legger armen tettere rundt han, trekker han enda nærmere. 

“Ja, faen!” Magnus ser på Isak med fornyet entusiasme. “Deg og Even. Utrolig kult. Evak is back!”

Isak har mest lyst til å gjemme hodet i hendene. “Du, Mags, det ordet var vi ferdig med i 2016, var vi ikke?”

“Nei? Hvorfor det?” Smilet til Magnus sier at han vet at han pusher grensen. Og Isak vet at denne kampen er tapt før den er begynt. Den var strengt tatt tapt i 2016, så han gidder ikke prøve. Hvis Magnus vil kalle dem Evak, får han heller bare gjøre det. 

“Du, Isak,” fortsetter Magnus, når han forstår at han ikke får mer entusiasme på Evak. “Det er en ting jeg har lurt på. Nå som du og Even er sammen igjen, betyr det at jeg kan overta leiligheten din når jeg kommer tilbake til Oslo? For dere flytter vel sammen, gjør dere ikke?” 

Isak blir litt satt ut, for det er ikke som om han ikke har tenkt tanken, men Even og han har ikke diskutert det enda. Det er ikke det at han ikke har lyst, tvert i mot. Det hadde ikke vært han imot å bo med Even igjen. Men han vil gjøre ting riktig, ikke hoppe inn i et samboerforhold uten at de har snakket om det. Uten at de begge er klare for det. 

Han blir reddet av Even, som har litt kortere reaksjonstid.

“Det er noe Isak og jeg må få snakke litt om og bestemme sammen, synes du ikke?”

Utrolig nok lar Magnus det bli med det, kanskje fordi Jonas i samme stund klarer å flytte samtalen over på hvor kaldt det er selv om det er mai, og hvor deilig det er at det er så lyst ute. Isak hører ikke så godt etter, han er mer opptatt varmen som stråler fra kjæresten og hvor deilig det blir å komme hjem og sove i samme seng igjen. Hvor tidlig er det innafor å dra fra en fest uten å bli ertet for det? 

Han snur seg og stiller seg mellom beina til Even. Legger armene rundt livet hans og strekker seg opp de få centimeterne som må til for å få det kysset han har lengtet etter i hele kveld. Et kyss blir til to som blir til mange. Det rekker å bli kaldt før de trekker seg bort fra hverandre nok til å se at de er alene igjen på verandaen. 

“Fryser du, kjæresten min?” Even sin stemme er varm og myk.

“Ikke når jeg kan stjele varmen din.” Men kroppen avslører han. Det går en ufrivillig skjelving gjennom hele Isak og Even beveger hendene opp og ned langs armene hans. Forsøker å gni litt varme inn i kroppen hans. “La oss gå inn og få litt varme i oss før vi stikker hjem, ok?” 

Isak presser seg enda nærmere kjæresten og legger ansiktet inn mot halsgropen hans, nyter duften av Even “Mhm, snart.” 

“Kom igjen, du er iskald. Jeg lover at vi skal komme oss hjem snart. Eller vil du ha premien din før vi drar?”

Isak ler inn mot halsen hans. “Tror jeg venter til vi kommer hjem.”

Det er ikke før de er på vei hjem litt senere at han tenker på det de snakket om i sted. De har valgt å gå hjem fra Chris i stedet for å ta trikken, selv om det er et stykke. Isak har sin hånd trygt plassert i Evens, og de småprater om festen og Jonas og alle reaksjonene. Men i hodet til Isak er det bare en ting som surrer. Hjem. Begge to refererte til Evens leilighet som hjemme. 

“Baby? Har du tenkt noe over det Magnus spurte om?” Han kjenner seg nervøs for å spørre, noe som bare er latterlig, for det er Even det er snakk om, og Isak er ganske trygg på svaret. 

Even snur seg med et ertende uttrykk i ansiktet. “Det om at Evak er tilbake?”

“Nei, ikke det. Gud, det kommer vi ikke til å komme unna samme hva vi gjør. Jeg tenker på det om å flytte sammen.”

Evens svar kommer raskt. “Ja, jeg har tenkt på det.”

“Og hva tenker du om det?”

Even stopper opp, tar tak i den andre hånda til Isak også så de står ansikt til ansikt. “Jeg tenker at det er noe jeg har lyst til.”

“Jeg også.” Han lener seg inn og gir Even et raskt kyss. “Men jeg vet ikke hva som skjer til høsten. Hvor jeg får jobb og sånt. Det kan være jeg får jobb så langt unna at jeg ikke kan pendle.”

“Men da kommer du hjem til meg i helgene. Det er jo bare for et halvt år. Da er det ikke noe poeng i at du beholder leiligheten din her i Oslo uansett.”

“Ok.”

Even legger hendene sine på korsryggen til Isak, drar han så nærme at det ikke er rom mellom dem.“Ok til at vi flytter sammen?”

“Ok til at vi flytter sammen.”

Det er natt til lørdag, feststemte, halvfulle mennesker, glade og ensomme mennesker trasker opp og ned Karl Johan. Men ingen av de tingene betyr noe for Isak akkurat nå. Det eneste som betyr noe er at han og Even er her. I sin lille boble og kysser.

Å bli sammen med Even igjen har nesten vært som å sykle, en kunst som ikke glemmes når man først har lært den. De har ikke en gang sjanglet de første meterne, det er nesten som om de aldri hadde vært fra hverandre. De er noen år eldre, en god del erfaringer rikere, men de vet også at det de har er verdt å slåss for. De har lovet hverandre at de skal gjøre alt de kan for å få det til. Sammen.


End file.
